


Trouble

by FrecklefaceB



Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Threats of Violence, Unconventional Relationship, Violence, odd relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 44,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: Has Boomerang finally met his match? Finding his neighbour passed out in his bed is just the first in a strange series of encounters with the mysterious and unpredictable Donna. Follow along as she taunts and teases the Captain, leaving him intrigued and flabbergasted.





	1. Hello, Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> Feel free to leave me comments here or you can find me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

Boomerang breathes a sigh of relief when he steps through the threshold of his small studio apartment. It had been an eventful evening that he'd like to forget. Kicking his boots off at the door before haphazardly tossing his coat and jacket on the sofa, he wearily makes his way towards his bed. It's not until he stumbles on a shoe, a woman's high heel to be exact, that he realizes there are items of clothing randomly scattered from the door to the bed. Boomer plucks a discarded bra from the lampshade.

His face contorts in amusement, "Not bad," he utters, peering over his shoulder at the bed.

A woman is splayed face first into the bed. He notices her straight jet black hair fanning around her head like a dark halo. The comforter barely covering her bum, one leg is nestled under the blanket and the other juts out towards the man. Boomerang stalks over to the bed, his eyes lazily travel down her exposed leg, taking in the toned form and the unicorn tattoo inked on her inner ankle. His eyes are torn from her bare back when he spots Pinky in her clutch and curled under her left arm. He scoffs as his meaty hands greedily pluck Pinky from the sleeping stranger, his eyes quickly roving over the unicorn for damage and giving it a gentle kiss. 

The sun is slowly rising, cascading gentle light into the room. Torn between crawling into bed or waking the mystery Sheila, instead Boomerang settles on eating a bowl of cereal buying time.

He plants himself at the table, carefully placing Pinky next to his bowl as he angrily shovels spoonfuls into his mouth. 'If she ain't up before I'm done, I'm climbin' in," George grumpily thinks to himself. The covers fling back and the Sheila scrambles towards the end of the bed with a hand clamped over her mouth. Boomer watches with amusement until she stops and throws up all over the bed. 

"Ya really testin' the extent of me hospitality," Boomer growls in disgust.

The woman slowly raises her head, curiously looking at the man and slowly scans the apartment.

"This isn't my place," she whispers in confusion. 

Boomer mockingly quirks a brow, "Ya don't say?" Her eyes widen as he stands up from the table, while he appeared large seated, he was unmistakably large looking down his nose at her, muscles flexing under his tank.  
He has a knowing grin on his face when their eyes reconnect; she can feel her cheeks burning and looks away. 

"Where's my clothes?" she suddenly asks after noticing she was only wearing a small lacey thong that could barely be classified as underwear. 

Scooping up the empty bowl in one hand, he blankly stares as he gestures along the floor with his free hand. Her eyes follow his movement as a soft, "Oh," passes through her lips. 

She gingerly scoots off the bed to collect her discarded belongings, unabashedly putting them on in front of him. Typically, he would have admired her brazen act but he was rather annoyed with the vomit filled condition of his bed.  
As he opens the window, a blast of cold brisk air rushes through the space. The woman shimmies her crop top down just as the air reaches her. She wraps her arms around her bare torso as her eyes travel back to the floor. Boomer shakes his head, wishing she'd hurry up and get out already before she manages to mess anything else up. He paws at the corner of the bed, tearing the sheets from the mattress and wadding them up at the top to trap the bile. He quickly strides to the window, tossing the sheets outside and promptly closing the window. The woman starts laughing as he claps his hands in a dusting motion. 

"That's one way to clean up," she stifles another giggle as he glares at her.

"Are ya about done yet?" he barks in return. 

She shakes her head no, "I can't seem to find my purse." George's eyes immediately locate it under the couch towards the front where she can't see it. With a shrug, "I'll make sure tah keep an eye out for it." 

She smiles, "Thanks!"

Boomer strokes his mutton chops before gripping her arm and walking her to the door. 

"Say, how'd ya get in here anyways?" Even though he’d rather just crawl into bed, he can't help but question knowing he had locked the door. 

The woman reaches into her skirt pocket and dangles a key. "I used my key." 

"Ya key? I knew that landlord was a crook," he grumbles releasing her in the hallway. 

A slow smile spreads across her face as she eyes him up and down, "Hello pot...meet kettle." 

Boomer narrows his eyes, "Ya have no idea darlin'." 

"I'm pretty sure I do. So I'm up in 3D if you find my purse." The woman thumbs behind her. 

"Ya must have had a real rager to end up in 2B," he humorously replies. 

Once again shrugging, "Numbers start to blur." 

With a slight nod, Boomer slams the door in her face and calls out, "3D! I got ya."  
___________  
Digger impatiently knocks on the door of 3D, listening to the muffled noises of the tv and shuffling of feet. The lock clicks and the door swings open.

"I was about tah use me key," George jokes while holding up the bag. His eyes slip down to her oversized white t-shirt with her visible dark undergarments and bare legs. 

She excitedly says,"You found it?!" Clearly ignoring him altogether, she focuses on the object she's snatched from his hands. 

He walks past the petite woman into her apartment. It was a stark contrast to his minimal possessions and worn furnishings, slowly scanning the room, eyeing the grey, black, white, and red color palette. Spinning back to the woman she's standing by the fridge.

"Want one? It's the least I can do," she adds while holding up a beer. 

Boomer's bottom lip juts out and he motions her forward with his fingers. She abruptly shoves it into his hand on her way to the couch. 

"Sorry it's empty, doll face. Looks like someone took advantage of ya stoopah." He smiles as he says the last bit, tilting the bottle to his lips, knowing it was him that pocketed the cash as a finders fee. From her driver's license he had learned that her name was Donna Greene. She claimed to be an organ donor but he doubted anyone would want her pickled insides judging from the numerous bottles on her counter. 

Donna curls her legs under with a nonchalant reply, "It was just my rent money but I can get more."

Boomer slowly licks his lip, "Ya?"

"I have means,” Donna quickly downs the rest of her beer and stands, "If you don't mind I’ve some plans so I must get going." 

Boomer places his empty bottle on the counter while peering down at her, "Ya wearin' that?" 

Donna's mouth twitches but she manages to deadpan, "Wouldn't you like to know, Digger?" 

He cocks his head to the side, knowing he never mentioned a name to her but she's at the door waiting. 

"Till next time," she speaks with confidence. After striding through the door, he turns but she slams the door in his face. A low grunt emits from Boomerang as he glares at the numbers, contemplating ripping the door off the hinges and showing Donna the grave mistake she made by dismissing him. The woman's complete indifference towards him actually got under his skin.  
_________  
Boomerang flicks the cigarette after the last drag, turning the corner into the dark alley and stops. The side door he needs to access the bank is currently being blocked by a group of people. Boomer slowly creeps up the alley through the dark shadows, upon getting closer to the group he realizes it’s two men harassing a woman. 

A stout man pushes the woman toward the tall skinny man.

"What'd ya say sweetheart? I think the three of us could have some real fun," the tall man says while playing with her hair. 

"I'll pass." 

Needing to complete the job tonight, Digger puffs out his chest in frustration. He really had no other choice than to get involved. If this progressed any longer then the police were likely to show up and he wouldn't be able to get near the bank. 

He purposely walks heavily, allowing his footsteps to echo down the narrow passageway. The men stop and turn toward the sound. 

Donna's eyes widen at the sight of Boomerang and she can't stop herself from goading the two men, "Ooooh, now you're in trooooouuuuble!" 

The stout man forcefully grabs Donna's arm, she yelps as his fingers press into her flesh. The skinny tall man narrows his eyes at Boomer who cautiously stops a few feet away and picks his teeth with his gloved hand. 

"There's nothing to see here. Just having some fun with the lady." The skinny tall one tries to pass. 

Donna searches Boomer's face for any sort of recognition and the stout man pulls her flush to him. His hot breath, reeking of tuna and cigarettes on her neck causes her to shudder in disgust.

"Come on baby, tell him," he eggs while kissing her neck. She gasps when his other hand pokes her back with a knife. 

The slender man snickers while Boomerang appears unamused by either.

Quickly running his tongue along his teeth, Boomerang tilts his head so he is looking down his nose at the men. 

"I'd forget the lady, trust me when I say she looks like a hassle and be on ya's way because ya little game here is really puttin' a damper on my evenin'." The two men nervously exchange glances. 

Donna's eyes remain trained on Boomer; she decides to take advantage of the situation and rears her head back thus knocking the stout man in the nose. He stumbles back while clutching his bleeding nose and screaming, "You fucking bitch!" 

Donna casually strolls toward Boomer who rolls his eyes, instinctively reaching out grabbing her coat to pull her away from the charging men. She topples down to the pavement, rolling over in time to see Digger launch a boomerang towards the scum. They stop in their tracks before splitting and running away. 

Donna stands as Boomer retrieves the weapon and slides it into his pocket. 

"What was that?" she questions, excitement growing on her face and Boomerang didn't like it one bit. 

He snarls, "What did it look like?" He slowly starts walking away but her frantic footsteps follow in attempts to keep up with him. 

"You're Captain Boomerang!" Her realization stops him and he turns with an annoyed expression. 

"A simple thank ya would suffice. Ya don't need to go blabberin' me name." 

Donna defiantly crosses her arms, "Oh, that's funny because you look like the type that enjoys hearing a woman call your name." 

He scoffs and sizes her up, "Don't flatter ya'self, sweetheart. Now, if ya excuse me I've got plans." 

"Awwww, did I hurt the big bad guy’s feelings earlier?" she mocks, referring to their earlier encounter at her apartment. 

Boomer steps forward lifting her by the collar of her coat and raising her to eye level. 

Donna's eyes sparkle with excitement and Boomer can't help but wonder if the girl was a loon. 

"Shut ya cakehole and listen to me. Since I can't just let ya go wonderin' off because ya seem to be a small plague of chaos and destruction, ya gonna have to come with me," Donna continues to smile as she searches cold eyes. They were no longer the slate blue but a darker shade, some would even find them menacing if they weren't intrigued by the danger. 

With a low voice she asks, "What are we doing?" Donna's tone brought an unappreciated tightness to his pants, convincing him that shoving his dick in her mouth would be the only way to shut her up. Boomer roughly grunts at the thought, releasing her to her feet. 

Quickly turning away so he can readjust, "I'm gonna knock off this bank and ya going to drive the car." 

Just as she's about to speak again, Boomer tosses her an electronic device. Donna curiously rolls it over in her hands.

"Just hit the button until one of 'em unlocks and starts, I'll meet ya here in fifteen," he barks.  
___________  
As Donna speeds through lights and dodges cars, Boomer instantly regrets letting her drive. He should have known the tiny woman would find a souped up muscle car and proceed to drive like a bat out of hell. Her small hand reaches for the stereo and music blares through the speakers, Donna starts bouncing along with the beat and sends him a devilish smile. 

Raking his hands down his face and yelling over the loud music, “Turn it off!” 

Donna shakes her head in response. Quickly losing his patience, the Captain slams a boomerang into the radio causing sparks and smoke to billow. 

“Much bettah,” he mumbles with satisfaction while Donna faces forward with a pout. Soon they pull up at an abandoned warehouse; Boomer grabs the bag and walks toward the building. 

“Hey!” Donna screams behind him, throwing her hands in the air. Boomer halts, flexing his free hand into a fist before turning with a tense jaw. 

“Just wait there. I’ll be right back,” he grits between clenched teeth and wonders if he could just dump her into the river. It doesn’t take him long to drop the bag at the designated location and he’s walking out to surprisingly find the woman still standing where he left her. 

As he approaches, she extends her hand demanding, “Where’s my cut?” 

His brows shoot up in surprise and he can’t help the amused chuckle. “Ya think ya gettin’ a cut….oh, wow! Ya do have a few kangaroos loose,” he declares as he points to his head. Donna’s eyes narrow. 

Finally regaining his composure, Boomerang looks at the peeved woman, “How about this, Doll. I’ll let ya suck me noodle. Compensation for all the trouble yah’ve caused me.” 

“Not a chance,” she spits and walks toward the car. He starts laughing again but hurries up to catch her, stopping her hand as it reaches for the door. 

“Nah, sweetheart. We’re gonna have to leave it here.” He pulls out a rag, quickly wiping down the handles and steering wheel. 

The pair is able to catch the last train heading to their neighborhood. Both remain silent along the ride, Donna purposely sitting across from him and intently staring, Boomerang averting his attention and looking ahead at the stops until it was time for them to hop off. 

He briskly walks ahead of the woman into their building and up the flight of stairs to her floor. 

“So I seriously don’t get a cut?” Donna asks with annoyance. Boomer grunts, and he shakes his head. 

“Ya don’t give up do ya!”

“Not when I deserve it,” she insists. Boomer stalks forward and Donna firmly stands in place with his breath on her face. 

“Yah’ve been nothin’ but a pain in me arse since I’ve met ya. Ya lucky I haven’t thrown you off the buildin’,” he threatens but Donna doesn’t blink an eye. 

“How do you know I wasn’t trying to hustle those men in the alley? Maybe YOU screwed me out of money.” 

A threatening smile looms as he leans forward, “Goodbye, Donna!”

Boomer stops at her outburst of giggles, turning to face her once more with narrow eyes. She steps forward with a grin. 

“You like me.” Boomerang immediately scoffs at her response. Looking up at Boomer with hooded eyes, she hooks her fingers into his jacket and gently strokes the tuft of fur. Boomerang swallows and she yanks on the jacket to pull him closer. Just before their lips meet she moves to his ear, “Told ya!” she whispers as she pushes herself away from the man, running down the hall to her door. 

With frustration Boomer emits, “Fuckin’ Sheila.”


	2. More Trouble

Boomer begrudgingly peels himself off the bed, glimpsing the clock that reads 11:37 pm as he stalks to the door. It was the first night he'd been home all week and sleep was the only thing on his mind. Unlocking the door he swings it open with a bark, "What?" 

Donna stands on the other side, unfazed by his greeting. She slyly smiles, her brow arching as her eyes travel down his nearly naked form standing before her in white boxers. 

"Not bad Georgie!" She draws out her words in a teasing manner. Boomer loudly exhales and Donna squeezes through the doorframe under his arm. 

"Invite ya'self in. It ain't the first time," he grumbles while slamming the door shut and spinning to face the woman. 

Her face turns serious as she asks, "Got any plans tonight? Wanna… head downtown with me?" 

Boomer shakes his head, "No." 

Donna backs up and dramatically drapes herself on the arm of his couch, "Oh, come on Digger! Live a little!" she exclaims while throwing her arm up to her forehead, giggling while he walks past her directly to his bed and collapses.   
Digger didn't want to admit he was almost tempted, her outfit alone was causing him to get excited. Donna was dressed for an evening out wearing over-the-knee boots, with fishnet stockings, a short skirt, and a white sheer blouse with some sort of bird design and a very visible black bra. 

The bed dips and she positions herself, straddling over his lower back, slightly pinching his butt cheek but he doesn't flinch. 

"We could have some fun? I mean we had a blast the last time we hung out." 

"Oh, yeah it was a real blast," Boomer dryly spits just before he feels Donna's tongue drag up his spine and a low grunt rumbles in his chest.

She leans forward, her hair tickling his neck as she whispers, "Chicken." Boomer bucks upward and Donna easily rolls off his back, flopping down next to him. 

"So you don't want to go out with me?" Donna questions, only to get another grunt from Boomer. "Even if I told you I'm not wearing any underwear?" she teases and Boomer’s head lifts so he can look at her. 

"Ya lyin'," he counters as he recalls her luring him in for a kiss only to deny it at the last minute. 

"Am I?" Donna coyly counters. 

Boomer's hand immediately shoots out to call her bluff. Starting at her knee, his fingers trace the inside of her thigh. As he gets closer to her core, Donna has a wild look in her eyes as she widens her legs inviting Boomer. His hand stops as he feels the edge of fabric underneath the stockings. Donna starts laughing as Boomer glares. 

"Knew it! Ya tart," he declares before a slow deliberate grin spreads across Boomer’s face as he hovers over her parted legs. Donna's laughter seizes when his head dips and his face is positioned at her core. He takes a deep inhale and his tongue teases her clothed folds. 

She swiftly pulls away, scooting back to the headboard and Boomer clicks his tongue before mocking, "Ya like me." 

Donna presses her foot to his shoulder; stopping him in place before he tries to move towards her.

"Oh, Boomy that's where you're wrong. I suppose some woman may fall over themselves for those face rats on your cheeks, though surprisingly soft, I might add and that accent but not me. See...I like to take care of myself," Donna pauses with a wink, "before going out otherwise that's how you end up going home with anything that walks."

The smugness quickly fades from his face, leaning back on his heels as Donna drops her leg off his shoulder to the floor, quickly followed by the other. She taps her hand on his shoulder and he cranes his neck as she passes. 

"G'Night!" she taunts in her best impression of an Australian accent. 

"Don't bother comin' back!" he yells and she pauses at the door. 

"No way, I'm not about to have a boomerang launched at me for sneaking in." With that, she slips out the door and Boomer plants face first into his mattress with a frustrated groan.   
____________  
Knocking on the door, Boomer bites his lip to keep from laughing when he hears the occupant yell, "Fuck off!" It was rather early in the morning, especially if you had been out the night before. Not letting that deter his entertainment, he slips his key into the lock letting himself into Donna's apartment. 

In an overly cheerful voice he calls, "Don't worry, love. I let myself in with me key!" He forcefully kicks the door closed, ensuring it loudly slams behind him. 

"That fucking cheap bastard of a landlord," she murmurs while hiding her face under a pillow. 

"Why are you here?" 

"I thought ya could use some coffee and brekkie," Boomer beams while holding up the bag. Donna peeks out from under the pillow.

"Not at this ungodly hour!" she insists once again retreating under the pillow. 

Boomer pulls out a vinyl chair from her vintage table, making himself comfortable before he purposefully paws at the bag, causing the paper to crinkle as he opens the wrapper. 

Donna flings the pillow off and watches in disgust as Boomer takes a large bite of the breakfast sandwich, the smell of egg and bacon invading her nostrils. Boomer pauses and with a full mouth he asks, "Ya want a bite?" Donna's stomach angrily churns as she darts off the bed and throws up in a nearby vase. 

Boomer swallows, chasing it with coffee and with artificial interest he pokes, "That was a nice vase." Donna wipes her mouth and looks up with pure contempt. 

Gathering the food from the table, Boomer stands with mirth, "I think I'll let ya be. Ya don't look so well there." 

"Go to hell," Donna asserts but Boomer ignores her. 

"Try to stay hydrated!" Boomer calls out as he exits her apartment with food in hand and a huge smile.  
______________  
The Captain decided to call it an early evening, having been mildly successful pocketing pieces of jewelry throughout the evening at various events and clubs. Boomer made his way to the local liquor store with about ten minutes to spare before they closed for the night, nodding at the attendant as he beelines to the cooler grabbing a six pack of beer. Heading up the aisle with spirits he stops in his tracks at the sight of Donna perusing the shelves. Her head snaps to Boomer as he liberates a sigh of indignation. 

Throwing her hands up in excitement Donna shrieks, "Boomy-puss! Where have ya been? I've missed that sour face." 

It only takes Boomerang a few long strides before stopping at the woman. 

"I see ya feelin' betta than the last time I seen ya," a small smirk playing on his lips as he recalls her hangover. 

Donna gently slaps his arm, "No thanks to you. Oh, spoiler alert! You're getting a vase for Christmas!" Her eyes twinkle at the admission and he's certain she's serious. 

Looking around her, Boomer spots a pint of his favorite whiskey but she turns, snatching it up before he can reach. 

"You want this?" she asks with a trace of satisfaction.

Boomer narrows his eyes and juts out his hand demanding, "Give it ovah!" 

Donna slowly shakes her head, "No can do Kangaroo! Finders keepers," she taunts. 

Growing impatient, Boomerang reaches out but Donna places a hand on his torso causing Boomer to halt out of curiosity. Peering back over her shoulder, she opens his trench and slides the pint inside one of his pockets. She once again has that devilish smile on her face and The Captain fervently shakes his head. Donna bats his hand away, retrieving the bottle from his coat. 

"Fine have it your way," she utters and slips the pint into her jeans with a wink. 

She hurriedly walks towards the door, successfully avoiding Boomerang’s attempts to grab her and sprints upon opening the door. 

Boomerang’s shoulders slump as he groans at the sight, not stopping to toss several bills up on the counter to cover the beer and the whiskey. The cashier looks completely unamused by the antics but doesn't object to the payment.   
Barreling out of the door he yells after Donna, "Stop ya crazy Sheila!" 

He eventually catches up to her halfway down the block. She's leaning against a bench with a huge smile. 

Stepping next to him as he passes, "This is a fun date, Georgie-Pie!" She intertwines her arm in his. 

"This ain't a date ya loon." 

"Oh, sure it is!" She tugs on his arm but he wiggles away from her. 

Boomer stops walking to face the small woman, to ensure his point is clear, "The only thing I want from ya, is to stick me joystick in a hole and poke ya until I spoof." Donna bites her lip as his voice drops an octave as he speaks. 

"I appreciate your honesty. Honest men are so hard to find." Donna's hand caresses the nearest mutton chop and Boomer momentarily closes his eyes at her touch. She grips the back of his neck, pulling him down and she places a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Boomer snarls as she snickers following him into their apartment building. 

"Say...since I've got something you want," Donna pulls the pint of whiskey from her pants, "let's continue this...not date up on the rooftop." 

"Not interested." he eagerly climbs the stairs of the building two by two, attempting to get away. 

"Oh, come on! It's the least you could do after stealing my rent money." 

Boomer twists to glare down at her as a knowing smile covers her face. 

Pressing on Donna adds, "It's actually nice up there. Some person’s penthouse that they never seem to use but there's a hot tub. I’ve thrown some bitchin’ parties up there."   
_____________  
Donna wasn't wrong, the patio was nice; in fact, it was much nicer than the rest of the building. Boomer kept wondering about the apartment as he took a long draw from his beer. 

Shadows twirled across the patio from the torches Donna had lit upon their arrival. Shedding her coat, she was dancing to music as she took sips of whiskey. Boomer's eyes kept roaming her body which was only making his frustration grow. She was dressed more casually than their previous encounters. Jeans, boots, and a ribbed long sleeve top with a few buttons at the neckline. 

Grabbing the beer, Boomer scoots back into the lounge chair and places the beer conveniently between his legs. As if on cue, Donna traipses over positioning herself on his leg and curling up on his chest. Boomer's body immediately tenses under the small woman. 

"Relax I'm not going to bite...unless you ask," she teasingly nicks Boomer's chin and he scoffs. Peering down, he notices the open buttons on her shirt revealing a gold necklace. His fingers reach down and gently tug the chain up to reveal a gold tooth. His brows lower in confusion. 

"What's this?" he questions. 

Sitting up, Donna carefully grabs the charm from his hand, "A consolation prize from the last man that tried to mess with me." Boomer searches her eyes but there's no trace of mirth or jest to be found.

"Ya tellin' me I'm suppose'd tah believe a little thing like ya knocked this out of someone's mouth?" 

Her face lights up at the memory, “I took it to the jewelry store that night to have it dipped and made into a necklace." 

Boomer remains dumbfounded as he imagines the scenario, unconsciously running his tongue over his gold tooth. 

Donna tugs on his lip to reveal his tooth and whispers, "Pretty."

He quickly knocks her hand away declaring, "Ya full of it!" 

Donna stands with a shrug, "Believe it or not. Say, you ready for the hot tub?" She kicks off her boots, walking towards the bubbling water as she slides her pants down and climbs in. 

Boomer is still on the lounge when she turns back, "You're a Captain right? You can't be afraid of a little water." With that she loses her shirt and bra. Boomer stands up shedding coats, his tank, boots, socks and unbuttoning his pants. A smile plays on Donna's lips as she watches him undress. 

She floats back to allow him some space as he lowers into the water. 

"White boxers and water...lucky me," she teases. Boomer stares at her while pulling them off and throwing them to the side. Donna laughs in reply, taking another swig of whiskey. 

"So what did you want to be when you grew up? I doubt criminal mastermind was what little George was dreaming of?" 

"I nevah really thought about it," Boomer confesses while reaching for the whiskey bottle. 

"Boooooring! Well, I wanted to be a unicorn trainer," Donna proudly declares and Boomer chuckles.

"Well that must've been a disappointment for ya," he heckles but she doesn't seem to notice.

"Oh, it was! My mom tried to comfort me by telling me horses were close. As if! They're boring by comparison." 

"Explains ya tattoo." 

Donna grins, "Doesn't explain your toy." 

"None of ya business," Boomer bites but she pushes. 

"Do you do naughty things with it? Or is it just something warm to cuddle with?" Curiosity was seeping out of her pores as she leisurely scoots closer to Boomer. 

His gaze is cold as it remains fixed on her. She slyly reaches over for the pint and downs the rest, placing it on the stairs behind Boomer. 

"Fine, don't answer me. You really need to loosen up. You're so fucking uptight," she squeezes his shoulder. Boomer grunts and she smiles leaning into his ear. Donna ensures that her lips are touching the shell of his ear as she whispers, "Just so you know, I'd be interested in watching if you do use that plushy for naughty things." 

When she finishes Boomer's pupils are blown wide, he swallows as she traces a finger down his jaw. Unable to control himself any longer, Boomer grabs a handful of hair at the nape of her neck before crashing his lips into hers. Donna quickly slips her tongue into his mouth and positions herself so she's straddling his lap. Boomers other hand firmly grips her hip and her head flings back with a gasp, his hot mouth trailing kisses down her neck. 

She places both hands on his chest, pushing herself away. Boomer growls at the loss of contact, licking his lips trying to savor the taste of her. 

Curious as to her next move, Boomer watches as she jumps up off his lap. 

"Oooh, lookie! Towels!" she excitedly says as she wraps one around herself, exiting the hot tub and moving to gather her clothing. 

Boomer reluctantly stands and quickly wraps the towel around his waist before she turns back with a giggle. 

"That doesn't leave much to the imagination there," she poorly attempts to hide a small yawn. Boomer follows her lead by gathering his clothing. 

They silently descend the stairs to her floor, stopping outside her door. Donna peers up at the man who looks as if he could devour her. A crooked smile tugs at the corner of her mouth.

"Ya like me," she teases while tracing her thumb along his lower lip. Boomer eyes the small woman as she opens her door and shuts it, leaving him in the hallway. 

Slowly backing up, Boomer feels confused and defeated. Every minute with the little pistol was like being on a roller coaster with no seat belts. He never knew what the afternoon would bring except blue balls, which were the only guarantee.


	3. Buttons

Boomer walks toward the door of the penthouse, slyly peering around in search of people on the patio or movement in the house. Convinced Donna was right, Boomer decides to go ahead and let himself in by trying his key first. The door easily opens after twisting the lock, causing Boomer to grumble, “Fucking cheap bastard." Referring to the landlord that uses the same key repeatedly throughout the building. Carefully closing the door behind him, Boomer briefly pauses, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before continuing into the penthouse. His brows shoot up when a light switches on and he finds Donna perched on the massive counter checking her watch. 

“I knew you’d be back.” Boomer narrows his eyes at her as Donna jumps off the counter and saunters to the fridge for a beer. 

“So, ya bangin’ the owner?” Boomer accuses.

Donna smiles, “Sometimes.” 

Boomer’s jaw tenses as he immediately looks way. The actions don’t go unnoticed by Donna, and determined to further press his buttons she questions, “Does that bother you, Boomykins?” Still avoiding her gaze, Boomerang shrugs his shoulder in response. 

Passing Boomer, Donna slowly trails her hand along the large leather couch separating them. 

“What if I told you this was my favorite place…”

“Enough!” Boomer bellows and Donna bites her lip in laughter. The Captain slowly walks over to a side table, picking up the framed photograph containing an image of a young Donna and an older, affluent looking couple. 

“Explain,” Boomerang orders and Donna takes a long drink from her beer. 

“My parents,” she curtly answers. Boomer clicks his tongue as he sets the image down and sends her a look of annoyance. 

“So ya some spoiled, rich princess then?” 

“Noooo….I’m hardly any of those things. You’re rather grumpy tonight. Did your unicorn not put out?” She teased. Unamused, Boomer crosses his arms over his broad chest still awaiting an answer. 

Donna curls her lip, “If you must know, Detective… my father literally died balls deep in a much younger woman. My mother never got over it and killed herself a year later when I was 17, thus leaving me with this magical kingdom.” she finishes, sweeping her arms around. 

Scratching his mutton chops while slowly chewing on his words, Boomer affirms, “So this is ya apartment…”

Studying her nails Donna interjects, “And building.” causing Boomer’s eyes to bulge. 

“And yet, I stole ya rent money?” Boomer asks and reaches over, snatching the beer from her hand and downs the bottle. 

“Were you raised in a barn? You could have asked.” She chastises. Boomer wipes his mouth in response and she continues, clearly exasperated, “Yes, this is my building. Rent covers taxes and gives me few bucks to line my pocket.” 

“Ya the cheap bastard! Get me a new lock.” He throws a pillow at her face at the realization.

“Hey now! You manage a building when you’re 17. Luckily, Jefferson moved in downstairs and was willing to take over general maintenance of this place or it would be a bigger shithole,” She points at him before adding, “A new lock means I can’t come see you whenever I want. You’re so peaceful when you sleep.”

Gauging her last comment, Boomer bites his lip, wondering if she was sneaking in or toying with him. “Ya full of it! Boomerangs, remembah,” he flashes the inside of his trench lined with the weapons. 

“Can you teach me?” 

“No.” He shoots back as he walks outside and lights up a cigarette. Donna plucks it from Boomer’s lips, placing it between her own. 

“These things will kill you,” she criticizes between puffs, slaying the cigarette in two long drags. His hand rakes his face knowing it was his last one. 

“I might kill ya,” he declares, his threat weak as fatigue starts to overcome him. 

She idly pinches his cheek, “You’re such a sweet talker. Take me home I’m tired.” 

“Ya are home,” Boomerang points out. 

Donna shakes her head, “Nah….I don’t stay here. I like my apartment much better.”  
______________  
Boomer’s eyes close with the first taste of the amber liquid, the noise of the bar temporarily fading as he felt the stress of the day melt away. He was given some bogus plans for a heist and nearly got caught hightailing it out as the police came to check the alarm. The only thing on his mind was either fucking something up or getting drunk; maybe both if the right person crosses his path. 

An arm snakes around his shoulders and he immediately tenses, scowling to find Donna next to him. 

“Fancy meeting you here!” Boomer shakes her arm off in frustration, downing his beer and sending a signal for another. 

Donna overlooks Boomer’s body language, making herself comfortable on his lap. The waitress sets down a pint and looks to Donna.

“Need anything doll?” She questions, but Donna shakes her head pinching Boomer’s cheek. 

“I have all I need right here,” She says with a smile turning to Boomerang, his face remaining distant and cold, dropping a few bills on the bar. 

“If you say so,” the waitress adds while grabbing the money and helping the next person. 

Turning in his lap so she's sitting sideways, Donna studies the tension in his face while Boomer appears fascinated by his beer. Her hand trails up Boomer's neck, fingers weaving into his curls and gently scraping her nails along his nape. 

"Mmmm," rumbles from Boomer's chest. 

"You going to share what's got you so tight?" Donna inquires. 

Swallowing a large gulp, Boomer confesses, "No. I actually came here for some silence."

"Great choice, Sherlock. A loud bar is the perfect place," Donna jabs and Boomer chews the inside of his cheek. Tugging slightly on his hair, Boomer's eyes darken and his gaze is deadly but she presses, "Don't hold back Boomer-pants. I'm a good listener." 

"Ya coulda fooled me, since ya always runnin' ya yap," he retorts, and Donna's brow arches. “Let’s just go." Boomer stands and Donna slides off his lap.  
________  
“Don’t make eye contact with this crazy bat,” Boomer instructs Donna. It was the first words he had uttered since leaving the bar. The woman he was referring to was the local bum that yelled at passerby’s for looking at her wife, which was the trash can she slept by. Naturally, Donna had lots of questions. 

“Why not? She’s a person you insensitive prick.” 

Boomer cracks his neck at her protest, slowly turning to face her, “Now’s not tha time to be defiant.” Donna takes his threat as a challenge, slowly backing away from Boomer as his face twists in anger at her blatant rebellion. 

“Say…Ms?” The woman blinks a few times at Donna, her hand possessively touching the trash can. Donna offers a sincere smile and the woman squints, obviously not trusting Donna’s intentions. 

“I told ya not ta waste our time!” Boomer bellows. Donna cranes her neck to him and arches her brow; she then kneels before the woman causing Boomer to release a string of curses. 

“What’s your name?” Donna asks and the woman proudly declares. 

“Princess Penelope Poopypants of Pucklandia.” Donna has to suppress a giggle. 

“Well that is quite the distinguished name. It really rolls off the tongue.” Princess Penelope nods as Donna taps her finger on her chin, “Well 4P, it’s nice to meet you. I’m sorry my friend is such an ass.” Princess Penelope warily looks at Boomer and then loudly hisses. Donna falls over in laughter as Boomer growls back baring his teeth. Donna grabs the trash can to help herself up, causing Princess Penelope to suddenly look frantic with worry. 

“Don’t touch her!” Princess Penelope yells. Donna puts out her hands in a conciliatory gesture. 

“Woah! I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to touch her.” Donna curiously looks the garbage can over as Princess Penelope scoots over and hugs the can, whispering to it as her face caresses the metal. Donna slowly backs way. 

“It was nice meeting you Penny!” Donna waves as she continues to back down the street. She stops when she hits a brick wall, or so she thinks, until she turns to see it's Boomer. His glare is steely, flickering between Donna and Princess Penelope, who is now riled up, screaming and pointing at people. 

“Don’t you look at her! She’s MY wife!” 

Boomerang's hands dig into Donna’s shoulders as he spins her, hunching himself down to eye level. 

“I hope ya happy.” 

“Very,” she sweetly smiles in return.

Boomer starts walking and Donna has to practically run to keep up with him. 

"You need a nap or a good lay. I've never seen you this pissy," she babbles. 

“Ya don’t get the hint do ya? Let me spell it out for ya…leave me alone. I don't want ta hear ya voice or see ya face after we walk through the door,” Boomer fumes between his clenched teeth and points to the building.

Donna opens her mouth and closes it. 

"Finally, ya get the hint. Have a nice fuckin' life," Boomerang brushes her off by walking into the building.  
___________  
It came as a pleasant surprise that nearly two weeks had passed without seeing or hearing from Donna. In a way, Boomer did miss the weird, talkative woman. One evening he found himself outside her door, hesitant about knocking and facing the woman after so easily disposing of her. From what he knew of the firecracker, she wouldn't make his reappearance easy. Before he could follow through with a decision, loud voices in the stairwell catch his attention and he moves to see what the commotion is. Several people are climbing upwards and he curiously follows them to rooftop penthouse, where a raging party is in full swing. As Boomer scans the crowd, he easily lifts a beer from a patron and makes his way into the apartment, people eagerly parting to allow for his passage. Boomer freezes upon spotting Donna, pressed between the wall and a man, her legs and arms wrapped around him as they passionately make out. A white hot jealousy rips through Boomerang as he crushes the cup of beer in his hand. The man moves to her neck and Donna looks up, observing Boomer, and a slow simper spreads along her face as Boomer grimaces. 

Keeping her eyes trained on him, Donna tugs on her partner's hair as she softly whispers in his ear, "Uh oh, my boyfriend's here." 

The man pulls away with confusion, "What?" He cranes his neck to follow Donna's gaze and spots Boomer still planted in place, breathing heavily with the crushed cup still in his tight fist. The man suddenly releases Donna, darting around the opposite side of the room and out the door. 

Donna smooths out her dress before sauntering toward Boomer, stepping on top of her coffee table to place herself at eye level. 

"You here to apologize?" she queries with a mocking tone. 

Anger still radiating off his body, his lip curls as he speaks, "Nah, I'd nevah do that. I meant everythin' I said." 

Stepping off the table, Donna reaches for his hand, "I think I know why you're here." She guides him around the corridor into a bedroom, closing and locking the door. Boomerang slips off his jacket, electricity coursing through his veins as Donna presses her palms to his chest and he backs into the bed, falling with a plop. Donna straddles his lap and his hands instantly reach under, squeezing her ass. She grabs a fistful of his tank top, leaning down and biting his lower lip. Boomer bucks his hip upwards, pulling her hips down, dropping his head to trail kisses down her collar bone and the valley between her modest breasts. 

"Ya drive me fuckin' crazy," he confesses. Jerking back Boomer sheds his shirt, and Donna's hands are immediately pawing at his chest and abdomen. Boomer leans back on his elbows, while her nails scratch along the waist of his jeans. Running her tongue along her lip, she curls her finger in the waistband as the other unbuckles his belt and undoes his pants. As she steps off the bed, Boomer stands to take off his pants.

"Too bad you don't have that unicorn. I meant what I said." her words breathy as her eyes soak in his naked form. Boomerang slides back on the bed, spitting in his hand before stroking his hardened length. 

"Ya don't need it because I'll show ya." Donna bites her lip as she crawls on the end of the bed, stopping just before his feet, her eyes large as he rubs his cock. Standing up on her knees, Donna keeps her eyes fixated on Boomer's prick while one hand drags the hemline of her dress up her thigh and her other slips into her top, kneading her breast. Boomer's pace quickens at the sight before him, Donna's fingers now working her core and teasing her breasts.  
Unable to remain at the foot of the bed, Donna strips to reveal that she's without undergarments and positions herself on her side next to Boomer. She bites Boomer's shoulder, watching him spread precum around his head and working it down his shaft. 

"Watching you is so fuckin' hot. I'm so turned on right now," she writhes at her confession.

"Is ya pussy wet thinkin' about me dick?" Boomer chokes out in a gravelly voice.

"It's so wet," she whines. Boomer's hand darts over, covering her's and she moans in satisfaction.

"No, I want to feel your cock next to me," she confides. Sitting up and positing herself above Boomer, his hands migrating to her hips as she rubs her wet cunt along his erection. 

"Fuck, darlin'...ya feel good. I don't know if I can last." Donna slides her wet folds up and down his shaft as Boomer guides her pace. 

"Just imagine how good ya would feel in me," she murmurs and Boomer tilts her hips so the head of his cock is hitting her swollen clit. 

Donna cries, "Right there! Right fucking there!" Her free hand twisting and playing with her nipples as her head falls back in ecstasy. 

"I'm going to cum, Boomer," she barely spits out as her orgasm hits. 

Her back arching as she rides through the waves, Boomer's grip tightening as he directs her along his throbbing erection. She uses her juices to slide along faster and Boomer's face twists, "I'm gonna blow me load." His hips jut forward as hot semen spurts out, Donna slowly milking him until he's finished, leaving her hand covered. 

She seductively licks his seed off her fingers, "Mmmm, tasty." 

"Ya a nasty little girl," Boomer declares between breaths. 

"I'll accept this kind of an apology," she says, before leaning down for a kiss.


	4. Fatal Attraction

Balancing his six-pack, Boomer digs into the pockets of his favorite grey sweatpants for his mailbox key. After sticking the key into the slot, the building door opens and Donna strolls in pulling out her earbuds, fresh from a run with a teasing smile on her face. Boomer's eyes travel down her body, taking in her jogging pants and fitted shirt with remnants of sweat from her activity.

Donna winks at him, making sure her fingertips graze his arm before stealing the six-pack, and heads towards the stairs. Boomerang quickly opens his mailbox, retrieving the mail and slamming it shut with a twist of the lock. Stopping to throw his mail into his apartment, Boomerang ascends the stairs to Donna's. Using his key, the apartment is quiet except for the faint noise of the shower.

Stopping outside the bathroom door, Boomer slowly inhales before entering the room. The door creaks as it closes behind him. Steam billows from behind the curtain. Donna peels the curtain back to reveal her nude form and a beer in hand as she showers.

"Hey, Boomy-cakes!" she cheerfully greets. Boomer's jaw briefly tenses at the scene before him.

"That's mine!" He nods towards the can in her hand. Donna looks down and then chugs the contents in front of him.

"Ooopsie! All gone!" She tosses the can out of the shower while wiping a hand across her mouth.

"Ya want to play that way?" Boomer questions, he lifts off his tank top and kicks off his shoes. Without shame, Donna's eyes wander his chiseled and delightfully furry chest. "Like what ya see, Doll?" Boomer quirks a brow as Donna's eyes meet his.

Pointing at him, Donna jests, "You forgot your sweater."

Boomer's tongue licks his bottom lip as he flexes his muscles at her but Donna manages to keep her eyes trained on his before closing the curtain. The metal hooks clink as she pulls on the fabric and plastic liner.

Boomer laughs as he steps closer to the shower, bracing an arm against the wall and leaning in, facing the curtain and listening for movement.

"Need a hand?" he asks with a throaty purr. Donna once again opens the shower to reveal her soapy body.

"No, I think I can handle myself." a simper plastered across her face as Boomer's eyes nearly bulge out of their sockets.

"Although," Donna begins, "I'd be willing to let you join me in here if you'd teach me how to throw a boomerang and take me on another heist."

Boomer's body language shifts from attraction to annoyance as he quickly retorts, "No!"

"Just boomerangs?" she presses.

"No, means no!" Boomerang barks while swiftly leaning into the shower and delivering a hard smack to Donna's backside before scooping up the remainder of his six-pack.

Donna calls out, "Tease!" as Boomer walks out the door.

After her shower, Donna dresses into a tank and sleep shorts to find Boomerang planted on her couch with his feet propped up on her coffee table, an arm flung over the back of the couch and a beer in his hand while watching tv.

"So...what do you want to do tonight?" Donna quizzes while curling up alongside the bulky man.

Boomer peers down taking a long sip from the can as he ponders the loaded question.

"Better yet. What do I have to do to earn another spanking?"

Boomer offers Donna a taut smile, "Just ask, darlin'," his voice once again a throaty purr causing Donna to squeeze her thighs together.

"Since you've already made yourself comfortable, want to watch some Netflix without the chill?" Donna suggests, actually content with spending an evening at home.

Boomer shrugs in response as he scratches his chest, his tank top and shoes still on the bathroom floor where he left them.

"Are you going to invite your toy unicorn?" Donna teases as she lifts off the couch.

Boomerang catches her eye, "Pinky. Her name is Pinky."

"Pin-ky," the name rolls off her tongue before continuing, "Real original, Georgie-pooh. I'll grab some snacks, maybe more beer, since you won't share and I'll meet you over there."

Boomer nods as he moves, "I'd be inclined to share if ya give me a lock."

"Dream on!" she calls back.  
___________  
The pair settle on the bed with an array of snacks and beer sprawling between them as they indulge in a horror flick, each cackling and pointing as someone gets slashed or hacked to death.

Holding his beer towards the screen Boomer boasts, "I've actually seen that happen in person." Donna's eyes glint with curiosity as she pauses the film and pushes the food out of the way walking closer to his reclined form on her knees.

"Tell me about it." she demands, her voice shaky. Boomer contemplates whether it's because she's scared or turned on. Propping himself up on one arm, a wicked grin poses on Boomer's face as he watches the woman desperate for the gory details.

"It was just a heist I was workin' with anotha bloke and I'm not good at sharin'." Boomer's voice trails off, his eyes darting around the room as he searches for the right words. Donna's hand picks his up with a squeeze.

"So you did it?" Deep down knowing the answer to the question, Donna’s voice breathy and her pupils blown wide. She lifts his hand to her mouth, taking in his middle digit with a hitched breath followed by a soft squeak. Boomer releases a groan as she releases the digit with a pop.

Boomer doesn't even attempt to hide the tenting in his pants. It had only been a few days since their encounter at the party but he couldn't deny craving more.

Donna palms his erection through his pants and Boomer feels like he might unravel right there. He wraps his hand around her head, pulling her down to him. With parted lips, their tongues meet hungry with desire. Parting, Boomer attaches his mouth to her neck with a bite. His grip on her head tightens when a hiss leaves Donna, followed by a moan as he soothes it with his tongue.

She rolls back onto her knees. As soon as her small hand suggestively tugs on his waistband, a frenzy of activity erupts as the comforter containing the snacks and beer is kicked to the floor and Boomer slides his sweatpants off, his erection freely springing from the opening in his boxers. Donna immediately grabs his dick, and a guttural groan jumps from Boomerang's lips. Donna thumbs the pre-cum already seeping from his prick, spreading it down his shaft. She maintains eye contact while lowering her head and moving to straddle herself over his leg. Boomer's eyes immediately roll back when she slowly drags her bottom lip up his shaft and licks the underside of his head. She flicks her tongue around his tip. Boomer's breathing becomes heavier with each action. Donna starts pumping his shaft right as she takes the majority of his length into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Boomer utters, his hips bucking with unbridled pleasure. Apparently the last time a woman serviced his cock it wasn't very memorable because it didn't feel nearly this good. The loon knew how to use her mouth.

The Captain lifts his head so he can watch her head bob and see her large eyes fixated on him. Donna's hips are grinding on his leg to release some of the tension between her legs.

She very lightly grazes her teeth along his dick as she slowly withdraws; Boomerang pulls his bottom lip between his teeth at the sensation. His brows lower when she flicks her tongue underneath the head and then sucks, his cock twitching upon release as Donna continues pumping as she slides her hand into her pants and fingers her soaking wet folds. She spits on his cock for more lubricant, letting the saliva trickle down the side before she smears it and continues pumping. Boomer's hips meet her strokes.

Growling, "I'm getting so close," Donna smiles as she pulls her hand out of her pants, grabbing his hip as she lowers her mouth back to his dick, sucking on his head and running her tongue around before easing it back into her mouth while sucking.

Boomer's breaths become increasingly erratic, his hands weave into her hair and he guides her head. When Donna hums she can feel his cock twitch. With a smile she does it again and his grip tightens on her head.

"Donna, ya tongue..." Boomer starts cumming before he can finish the sentence, his body tensing as Donna sucks every drop he has to offer. She sits up looking down at the spent man, feeling a sense of power knowing she made him a puddle on the bed. To further her point, she opens her mouth to reveal his load. Boomerang thickly swallows as she makes a point to dramatically swallow, opening her mouth to prove it.

Donna slides her hand down to Boomer's thigh for balance but he's already gripping her hips, dragging her up and down his thick thighs. Donna's face contorts as she struggles to control her body, wanting to get her full share of pleasure out of Boomer, knowing that he would stop once he'd made her cum once.

"Finger fuck me!" her cry somewhere between a demand and a plea. Boomer swiftly sits upright and pushes Donna to her back. Her body tingles as he hovers over like a predator, yanking her shorts and underwear off. She instantly spreads her legs and he roughly pushes her legs to her chest, pressing the weight of his body on her left leg, pinning it back.

“Ya enjoyed suckin’ me knob, didn’t ya?”

Donna tries to writhe and he smirks in return, slowly teasing his thick finger along her opening. One hand grips the sheet and the other clutches his shoulder as he slowly slips the first finger in. Donna's back arches when he brushes his thumb over her clit before withdrawing.

"Ahhh...god..." Donna mumbles. Boomer kisses the inside of her exposed thigh.

"That's not my name." he murmurs against her hot skin, licking and nibbling at the flesh as he pumps his finger, curling it forward.

"More," she begs and he gladly obliges by slipping in a second finger. Donna's hips slightly move searching for his thumb. A whimper leaves her lungs and her nails dig into his shoulder with each thrust of his hand.

She bites her lip barely able to form a cohesive thought as pleasure pulses through her body, a string of moans and curses encouraging Boomer's movements.

"Ya want another?" Boomer asks, watching the woman beneath him pant yes. Adding the third finger, Boomer increases the pace of his fingers prodding her core and his thumb flicking her clit.

Donna's head flings to the side and her knuckles turn white from clenching the sheet.

"Don't fucking stop, Captain, I'm going to cum." she chokes out, his fingers reaching deep within as his palm caresses her sex and his thumb presses down on her clit. Donna's walls clamp around his digits, he voluntarily slows the pace as her orgasm hits hard and fast.  
______________  
Upon waking up, Boomer discovers the side of the bed to be cold. Sitting up there’s no sound in the apartment and he wonders where Donna went. Checking the clock he notes that it's almost 2:30 am. He quickly dresses and heads up to the penthouse in search of the woman. Sure enough, he finds her on the couch watching tv and eating ice cream.

"You snore," she says with a mouthful of ice cream. Boomer tries not to think about her actions earlier with his fresh load.

"Well sorry, ya highness." he sardonically replies, leaning down to steal the spoonful of ice cream she had suspended. Donna quickly slapped him upside the head.

"No!"

Unable to resist, Boomer opens his mouth to reveal the spoonful of ice cream. Donna narrows her eyes, knowing exactly what he's suggesting as Boomerang swallows the treat.

With a wink he jokes, "Thanks, love." She turns away with a huff, sheepishly looking into her pint of ice cream. Boomer laughs behind her, before leaning over the couch to whisper in her ear, "Don't worry, love. I rather enjoyed it." He trails his tongue down the shell of her ear, yanking her lobe between his teeth. Donna gets goosebumps as he parts, turning to head back to his own place.


	5. There Can Only Be One

"We should have invited Princess Penelope," Donna says with a smile. Boomer glares daggers as she continues with, "And her wife."

"Ya would have been playin' by yuh self," Boomer grumbles but it doesn't faze the woman.

"Wouldn't be the first tiiiiime," Donna sings and sends a wink over to the gruff man. He shakes his head in response, wondering where the beer was and why he even agreed to come to a bowling alley. Shrugging off his trench coat to reveal his blue jacket, he shoves a toothpick in his mouth as he changes into the rental shoes. Donna is sporting a mischievous look and he's wondering if it's too late to change his mind.

"Sooo..."she starts and he cuts her off before she can continue.

"No."

"Hey!" she shouts with exasperation but presses forward, "You don't even know what I was going to say or ask."

"Doesn't matter." He beelines to the rack containing bowling balls as he searches for the proper weight. He palms a few before making his selection, internally grateful to see the beer had arrived.

"What if I was going to say something of importance?" Donna quizzes and Boomer swallows his beer, licking his lips.

"Yah weren't."

"Guess you don't want to fuck on a merry-go-round?"

"Done it and it hurts," he retorts while entering their information into the electronic score card. Donna's eyes narrow trying to imagine Boomerang actually doing that.

"No need to be jealous," he pats her shoulder.

She shrugs, "I'm not. I've never had a doubt you were a shitbag although you should be ashamed, kids play there."

"So do grown-ups," Boomer quips with a sneer as he looks down at her, extending his arm to the lane as he leans closer to speak, "I'd say ladies first but I'm fairly certain ya ain't one."

"Thank you!" She kisses his cheek before grabbing her ball.

Boomer takes a large gulp of beer as he watches her walk up and get into position. Upon swallowing he propositions, "Ya wanna make this game interestin'?"

The petite woman coyly peeps over her shoulder with a kittenish grin, "What do you have in mind?"

Boomer's large hand strokes his chops as he steps closer, his hot breath tickling her face, smelling of beer and smoke.

"If I win, ya goin' tah polish me knob again." Boomer's voice drops as he states his terms, his eyes darkening at the mere prospect of the act. Donna bites the inside of her cheek, never willing to admit how his voice could instantly make her wet. She turns to fully face Boomerang, as if challenging him, a simper reaching his eyes causing them to shine thinking he's rattled her.

Taking it further, Boomerang presses, "I know ya know how to use that mouth, darlin'."

"You are disgusting," she chimes while patting his cheek before pulling it. He grunts as he jerks his head away. Donna licks her lips in contemplation then nodding with promise, "Okay but when I win you're showing me how to throw boomerangs."

The Captain is unable to contain his laughter. Donna's brows drop, delivering a scowl as the large man continues to laugh, nearly doubled over. Getting rather miffed at his tirade, she briskly kicks his shin which causes him to stop with a snarl.

Crossing her arms, Donna glares, "Yes or no?"

Despite having been kicked, Boomer has a smile on his face as he wipes away a few tears from his eyes. He shakes his head, "Ya want tah shake on it?"

Donna clamors, "Ha! Like I'd trust a handshake from the likes of you."

"Oh, that's rich comin' from the cheap bastard that can't be bothered to buy us locks." She sticks out her tongue before strutting back to the lane, winding her arm backwards and releasing the ball as she brings it forward. It barrels down the lane hitting all but two pins.

Boomerang quickly wipes the disbelief off his face before she turns around to retrieve her ball. He stands near the return blocking it as he casually drinks his beer. Realizing he's toying with her, Donna presses herself against him as she reaches around and grabs the ball without hesitation. She proceeds to knock down the remaining pins earning a spare.

Boomer removes his blue jacket and throws it on the bench. Donna stops to pat his chest, her face gleaming with pride.

"Your turn Boomy-cakes!" Donna taunts and Boomer grabs his ball before twisting to the seated woman.

"Is now a bad time tah tell ya I was in a bowlin' league?" George lets the words slip out of his mouth in merriment.

Donna studies her nails appearing unfazed by his confession, "Not surprised. You look like the type."

As the game progresses the two begin to toy with one another, attempting to distract their opponent with suggestive comments and sexual innuendo.  
After finishing up the seventh frame, Boomer returns to find Donna seductively licking a lollipop.

"Ya know I'm much bigger than that lollipop, Donna," he boasts with a smug expression. Donna simply rolls her eyes in response as she bites down, crushing the candy. Boomerang internally flinches at the notion before swallowing beer.

"I ordered another pitcher and some snacks," Donna informs the man as she prepares to throw and huffs back to the terminal after getting a split.

"I could help ya," Boomer offers but she shakes her head in defiance.

"No thanks!" she calls over her shoulder as she concentrates.

George strides up to the lane, placing his hands on her hips and breathing down her neck, Donna bites her lip as she unsuccessfully tries to block him out.

"Yah need tah move ya hips like this," his thumb caressing her side as he utters the directions in her ear, Donna's body betraying her when a small shiver runs down her spine. Boomerang's hand tugs on her elbow, gently exaggerating the bend. He places a small kiss behind her ear before continuing, "Yah want yah aim for the outside of the right pin. The force will knock tha otha one out." He slowly backs away as she throws the ball and it does exactly as expected.

She turns around with a look of pure excitement on her face; momentarily forgetting about their bet, Donna runs up to Boomer with a jump, wrapping her arms around Boomer’s thick neck as his hands instinctively grab underneath her thighs. With a hug and a quick peck on his cheek, Donna draws her lips to his ear, "You like me."

Boomer's eyes are dilated when she pulls away, his grip tightening the squeeze on her thighs before placing her down. The woman immediately darts over to the food and unwrapping a hot dog, takes a large bite.

"The more ya suck, lick, and eat dick shaped things, the more I'm determined tah win dollface. Keep it up!" He tilts his head and she quickly swallows.

"I was actually just hungry you swine."

Boomer holds the ball as he eyes the score which is much closer than he'd like. Donna was only trailing him by 2 points. He trails his tongue along his teeth as he swiftly approaches the lane and drops the ball which nails a strike.

He smugly situates himself on the bench across from her, pulling out his tobacco and papers from his pocket to roll a cigarette.

Donna walks around the ball carriage, purposely bending down in front of Boomerang as she fetches her bowling ball. He promptly slaps her ass and she jumps upright, rubbing her backside as she faces him. He grins as he brings the paper to his lips, his tongue darting out and slowly licking the edges as Donna's eyes trail his movements. She swallows when he finishes, lighting it and taking a long drag. Donna quickly grabs her ball and mimics Boomerang's actions earning her own strike.

Boomerang stands with his cigarette hanging in the corner of his mouth. He looks up to Donna as she's slowly uncrossing her legs to reveal she's not wearing underwear. Her hand rests on her thigh as her fingers slowly trail her inner thigh and pull her skirt up higher with the movements.

"Oops! I guess I lost my panties earlier." She feigns innocence. George's hand slips under the ball so he's cradling it while his fingers delicately circle the holes, slipping in and out of them. Donna quickly crosses her legs with a squeeze and glances away from his movements.

"What's the matter, love?" Boomer boasts while releasing smoke through his nostrils.

Donna meets his piercing gaze, "Nice blue ball. Is that symbolism? So much pent up frustration that it's one big blue ball. You know you're going to lose so you're fingering your big ball?"

Boomer coldly laughs, "Ya'll be the one playin' with me balls. In fact, you've already demonstrated excellent ball handlin' skills."

Donna plucks the cigarette from his mouth to take a long draw before blowing the smoke into his face.

"There's your blow job." She smirks and Boomer stalks away throwing the ball halfway down the lane landing another strike.

Donna stubs out the remainder of the cigarette and downs her beer. Boomer nurses his own beverage as she possesses the ball and heads towards the lane, pausing as she focuses. Boomer stealthily gets his own ball and stands next to her, practicing his form so his arm and back muscles are flexing. Donna shakes her head, ignoring the blatant assault on her peripheral vision but to no avail; she only manages a spare by the end of her turn.

Realizing she'll lose if she doesn't act soon, Donna decides to act out of desperation. She quickly turns as he is approaching the lane.

"Hey! Digger!" Boomer stops and slightly turns as Donna slips down the straps of her dress flashing him her bare chest, giving a small shimmy. Boomerang's face contorts as the ball drops from his grip and rolls straight into the gutter.

She hurriedly pulls the straps back up and tugs at her sweater as his shoulders slump in defeat.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Donna yells with her fists pumping in the air and her feet stomping the floor.

George stops before the smiling woman, his lips slightly curling as he utters, "Congratulations."

_____________

Donna loops her fingers into Boomerang's as they step out into the street, his eyes darting down at their interwoven fingers. She slightly tugs on his arm as she snuggles into him walking hand in hand.

"You took that loss pretty well."

"Well I shoulda known you'd willingly show the entire alley ya tits," Boomer chews on the words.

Amusement creeps along her face, "Are you jealous?"

Boomer purses his lips as he shakes his head, "Nah, ya loon." Donna pulls him, backing herself into the brick wall and Boomer presses himself into her, placing arms on each side of her blocking her in. She bites her lip, peering up at him through heavy lashes. She slips her hand underneath his jacket and shirt, scratching at his abdomen. Boomerang lowers his head, teasing his lips along hers before biting at her bottom lip. A moan leaves her and he's sure his pants couldn't feel any tighter in this moment.

Slowly opening her eyes, Donna licks up his neck to purr into his ear, "I don't see why we both can't win."

Donna giggles when Boomerang tightly grips her wrist and pulls her away from the wall, practically dragging her down the street towards their building.


	6. Practice Makes Perfect

It was around 10am on a chilly Sunday morning when Boomerang let himself into Donna's apartment. She was curled up on the couch under a blanket, with a piping hot cup of coffee, and reading a book. The scene was rather unexpected, Boomer was unaware she was the literary type but he realizes there's a lot he doesn't know about her. He certainly didn't know she wore glasses, the dark frames complementing her delicate features under her blunt bangs. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," Donna announces without looking away from the book. He kicks off his shoes and grabs a mug from the shelf helping himself to the coffee. He eyes the spine of the book, _Naked Lunch_ by William Burroughs. 

"Ya know me, doll. I come and go as I please." 

Donna merely hums in response while flipping the page. The Captain clicks his tongue, knowing she isn’t listening to a word he said. Being ignored was one of the top things on his list of annoyances. Stepping towards the couch Boomer tries a different approach, taking a long sip of the hot beverage and setting it down before planting himself next to the woman, nearly sitting on her. Nose still in the book, Donna shifts away huffing with displeasure and places her mug on the side table. 

Licking the corner of his mouth, Boomerang throws his arm on the back of the couch behind her, his fingers lightly brushing along the back of her neck and playing with the ends of her hair. 

"Ya know I've never fucked a woman with glasses before," he hints with a wolfish tone. 

Without missing a beat or a word from the page Donna retorts, "And you probably won't with that approach." 

One of his hands juts out, ripping the book from her and yanking her legs from underneath her body. Donna's head falls back into the arm as he then pins her wrists above her head with one hand. 

"Real barbaric. Just take what you want," Donna whines, unamused by his antics.

A cocky grin travels along his lips, "If that were the case me dick would be so far in ya, yah'd swear ya were tastin' it." 

Donna rolls her eyes at his response and pointedly looks to the book, "I was enjoying that." 

Scrunching up his face at her absurdity he replies, "Had tah get ya attention somehow."

"For?" Donna questions while attempting to move her hands from his grip. 

Boomer blinks back at her a few times. He actually wasn't sure why he had to have her attention. He releases her hands while leaning back and scratching his chest through his shirt. Donna quickly slips out from underneath him and swiftly picks up the discarded book, placing it on the coffee table. 

Boomer leans back on the couch with his mug, "Do yah have any plans for the day?"

"I suppose you won't accept reading for an answer?" Boomer purses his lips as he shakes his head no, his eyes traveling down her cotton striped sleep dress and bare legs. 

"My eyes are up here," Donna quips and Boomer unabashedly meets her glare. She turns, opening a bag of powdered donuts and starts eating them from the package. 

"Ya are always complainin' when I'm grumpy but yah're no walk in the park today," he pauses as he's struck with an idea. "Speakin' of parks, ya want to go throw boomerangs?" 

Donna's head whips up from her food as her eyes widen with excitement, "Really?! I never thought you'd keep that promise." 

"I'm a man of me word!" He feigns insult. Donna narrows her eyes and he adds, "Sometimes."

"Sure….whatever helps you sleep at night," she jokes as she licks the sugar off her fingers. 

"I just need tah change before we go," he says while standing with a stretch. 

"Oh, you don't want to wear those hideous lounge pants?" she teases while pointing to his zebra striped bottoms. Boomer's mouth drops. 

"These aren't ugly." 

"Okay." she calls out as she walks to her dresser. 

"I put these on for ya. Ya know I sleep nude but I didn't want to scare the residents walkin' up here." 

"I'm sure they're all eternally grateful for that, really. Well...maybe not Mrs. Pasternak. She'd probably like seeing all your glory. That woman is a perv," Donna accuses as she starts changing. 

"Coming from you that's disturbing," Boomer quips as he slips his shoes on before calling over his shoulder, "Meet ya in 10."

______________

Donna practically skips as they walk out of the building towards the park. Boomerang pulls out a beanie from his pocket, tugging it on over his curls. He looks down curiously eyeing her. 

"What was ya book about?" he questions.

"First, love the hat. Second, I didn't know you could read," Donna jests while playfully bumping into him. Boomer's hands are jammed in his pockets but she manages to loop her arm through his as they continue walking. 

Deadpanning Boomer replies, "I can't that's why I asked ya." 

"Well it's about this self-indulgent guy who's irresponsible and binges on booze, drugs, and sex. He thinks bugs are trying to control him and make him kill his wife," she casually explains. 

"Just another Saturday night at Donna's," he jests. Donna wiggles her brows at him. 

"Since we're in the getting to know you portion of our date..." Donna starts but is quickly cut off. 

"This ain't a date," he interjects. 

With a shrug she continues, "Where've you been?" Boomer's eyes dart about the street as they progress. 

"Around. Why? Ya miss me?" he finally responds and Donna slips her arm away. Boomer instantly regrets his response. 

"Nah, I've had a couple killer parties in your absence. Pinky really loved the rave." Boomer glares at her remembering the last time they'd gone without seeing each other. 

"Funny ya ask considerin' ya are nevah in me bed when I wake up after we're friendly." 

Donna stops to look at Boomer with wide eyes, "Boomy are you into cuddles? Isn't that why you have Pinky?" she mocks as Boomer's eyes narrow.

"Ya, I think we both know that's not Pinky's purpose," he casually retorts. 

"I'm still down to watch," she offers and Boomer shakes his head.

"Ya miss it since ya always leave," he mocks her and she shakes her head, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

"Lies! I doubt you save that just for mornings," Donna says, her eyes traveling down his frame. 

"Ya nevah know," he utters in response.

Crossing her arms, "Tell me why it matters?" 

Boomerang leans down so he's facing her, "Maybe I'd just like to roll ovah and have some mornin' fun." Donna rolls her eyes and walks off. 

His large boots clunk on the pavement as Boomer chases after the moody woman, easily catching up to her with a few long strides. Donna glances to him, "I'm sure you could find me if that were really the case." 

Boomerang starts laughing, realizing the underlying issue. "Ya've never stayed over with a bloke!" he points out between breaths. 

Donna's head jerks to the side, "So? Perhaps I like to get what I need and leave. Some people like to overstay their welcome." 

Boomerang purses his lips together before speaking, "And yet ya haven't gotten the hint because here we are." 

Donna stomps faster and Boomerang can't help but chuckle behind her. 

"Oh, come on! Lighten up, darlin'! I'm only yankin' ya chain!" She flips him the bird in response. Wanting to press it further, he grabs her elbow and she stops in a huff but doesn't turn around. "Donna..." Boomer whispers in a warning tone and she slowly turns to face him. 

"Yes?" she cocks a brow as if to challenge him. 

"For the record, findin' ya ain't the same as rollin' ovah. Ya missin' out, love," he purrs and she swallows as the heat pools in her core. 

"Now that we've gotten that out of the way, can we please get to my lesson?" Donna questions as she breaks his gaze, changing the subject. Boomerang nods as they continue towards the park, content that he's ruffled her enough for the time being.  
____________

Boomerang leads her to a secluded area of the park, stopping near a large oak tree.

With a large sigh, The Captain pulls out one of his boomerangs from the inner pocket of his coat. Donna giddily jumps and claps her hands in excitement.

"Gimme!" she squeals. Boomer shakes his head at her eagerness, lifting the weapon out of her reach. 

"Nah, doll. Ya ain't gettin' mine," his hand disappearing into his coat, pulling out a foam toy boomerang and handing it over with a smile.

"That's bullshit!" Donna protests, fuming over the fact he expects her to throw a toy. Her eyes narrow at him and he chuckles.

"Yah, face. If looks could kill darlin' I'd be dead." 

"Fuck this! I'm going home." Donna spins around in a tizzy and Boomer's arm juts out to grab her. 

"Donna...stop actin' like a child,” he demands while spinning her, gripping her arms. 

"Stop acting like a jerk," she retorts. 

George strokes his cheek in contemplation before shaking his head, "Nah!"

"Guess you don't want to play with my kitty," Donna teases. Boomer's eyes flash with panic, not knowing if she was calling his bluff or not.

Tiring of her fickle attitude he throws caution to the wind, snaking an arm around her waist so she's pressed against him and tilting her chin upwards, "Prove ya can throw the toy and ya can throw the real one."

A small smile creeps upon Donna's face as she processes his words. Batting her lashes at him, Donna croons, "Awwww, you like me."

Boomer rolls his eyes as he quickly releases the woman. Motioning her forward, Boomer faces the direction of the open space and hands her the foam boomerang. Donna selfishly grabs it and faces forward, listening to him bark instructions.

"First, ya got tah grip the bottom like this," he demonstrates while holding one of his own and nodding in approval of her grip. "Luckily, for ya, we ain't goin' fah power here. We care about tha rotation. Tha wind is in our favah today so what we're gonna focus on is throwin' tha 'rang." 

"Yes, sir!" She stiffly salutes before laughing at the confusion on his face. 

"Smartass," he murmurs in response before carrying on. "Ya have tah be careful of movin' yah arm too much outside of yah zone." Placing his boomerang between his teeth, George stands behind Donna and moves her arm to draw out a small box in the air. Speaking with the weapon between clenched teeth, "That's ya zone." 

He slaps her ass causing her to jump before moving to stand next to her. She gently rubs her cheek.

"You're a tease," she grumbles and Boomer winks. 

"Let's do this," he says while throwing. Donna's mouth drops in awe as the blade effortlessly slices through the air with a swish and back to George's gloved hand. "What ya waitin' for?" he questions and she shakes her head, attempting to remember everything he said before releasing the foam boomerang. It manages to fall a few feet in front of them; Donna's face crinkles in frustration. 

The next few hours were a string of curses from Boomer and Donna. She'd either throw it a few feet away or it would get some trajectory but it wouldn't come back. He even tried switching her from a foam one to a wooden one hoping it would help to no avail. Boomerang was starting to feel like a dog playing fetch, constantly retrieving the object before making corrections to her form. Nearing his wit’s end and wanting to call it a day, he makes a desperate attempt to motivate her. 

"Oi, alright, if ya can get this one tah come back, I'll let ya ride me face," Boomer propositions her. Donna looks up, reaching her hand out to stroke his mutton chop.

"I'd love to take these magic carpets for a ride. I bet they feel nice against my thighs." 

Boomer grumbles, "Magic carpets....bettah than face rats." 

Watching her release the boomerang for the millionth time, his brow arches as it circles back towards them. Donna inhales with excitement before realizing it was coming back and she wasn't sure how to catch it. She covers her eyes, barely ducking as Boomerang extends his hand out to catch the projectile. 

Parting her fingers, she looks up at the smiling man as she rights herself. 

"You should have given me that motivation sooner," she chastises but a sound to his left draws his attention away from the chatty woman. Upon double take he spots a man slipping into the canopy and Boomer's spine becomes rigid knowing they aren’t alone. Scanning the tree line, George grasps her forearm tugging her along as they start towards the exit. 

Donna's nearly tripping over her feet attempting to keep up with him. Batting at him with the wooden boomerang she jests, "You must be eager to taste my beaver.”  
__________

Upon entering his apartment, Boomer immediately walks over to the windows, drawing the curtains. He was on high alert the entire walk home nervously chewing his toothpick while keeping up the fast pace and occasionally nodding at Donna as she was babbling. 

She's already slipped off her coat and shoes when he strides over to double check the locks and chains on the door. She's curiously eyeing him when he turns around; running his tongue along his bottom lip in concentration but his gaze is behind her. Sensing something is off, Donna pulls at the collar of his coat, his head jerks bringing his blue eyes down to focus on her face.

"You nervous, sailor?" 

Boomerang snorts before lifting his hand, making a V shape with his fingers before suggestively licking. 

"Ya kitty doesn't scare me," he divulges while shaking off his jacket and kicking off his boots. He saunters over to the counter for the bottle of whiskey and plops himself down on the couch. Donna waltzes over, taking the bottle from his hand and taking a large swig. She wipes her mouth with the back of her hand before passing it off. Boomerang’s eyes travel down her body and she positions herself on his lap. 

Setting the bottle on the end table, his hands move to rest on her thighs. Donna leans forward, trailing her tongue along his bottom lip before pulling it between her teeth. Boomer growls but she swallows it as she captures his mouth, one of his hands moves up to the nape of her neck, yanking a fistful of hair causing her head to fall to the side so he can kiss her neck. 

He whispers seductively in her ear, "I've been lookin' forward to this day. Imaginin' what ya little cunt will taste like." Donna's fingers slip underneath his shirt tracing the outline of his muscles as he continues to nip and lick her neck. Boomer leans back to lift his shirt off and Donna mimics his gesture, revealing a sheer black bralette. A wicked grin threatens his face when he slips his hands into the back pocket of her jeans, lifting her so he can attach himself to her breast. Her nipples already peaked underneath the thin fabric, Boomerang's hot breath and tongue slowly teasing her, small gasps escaping her lips. Keeping a tight grip on his wild curls, she reaches around fumbling to unclasp her bra, his skilled tongue making it hard to concentrate. He easily takes over for the flustered woman and discards the item before moving his hand back to its previous position. She leans down with a scorching kiss, each fighting for dominance as tongues collide and teeth clash. 

Boomerang stands, maneuvering them to his bed, dropping her on the mattress. Donna grips the sheets as she bounces, Boomerang's hands already unbuttoning her jeans and sliding them down her legs before she stops. She bites her lip watching his muscles flex as he removes his jeans leaving him in boxers. Lifting her leg up by her ankle, Boomerang's thumb skims over the unicorn tattoo before he places a slow and deliberate kiss on the ink, then slowly crawls up the length of her leg, licking and kissing the smooth skin, slowing down once he reaches her mid-thigh. Boomer maintains his gaze while gently rubbing his cheek against her skin before placing teasing kisses as he moves towards her core. Donna's fingers dig into his scalp as his tongue traces the outline of her panties. Arching into him, Donna feels his hot breath on the fabric of her underwear, tormenting her wet sex. Boomerang watches her as he runs a finger over the wet fabric, smirking as Donna gently moans with her hand moving down his arms. Leaning down, Boomer sinks his teeth into the waist of her panties and rips them off. She gasps, turned on by the animalistic act with goosebumps appearing all over her body, awaiting his next move. Donna's brows knit in confusion as Boomer rolls off, onto his back with his chest heaving. 

"Ya going to climb onboard or what?" he asks with hooded eyes. If he weren't so turned on himself, Boomer might have laughed at how quickly Donna climbed up his body. With both hands gripping the headboard, Donna slowly lowers her body as she straddles him. Lifting his head up, Boomer's tongue meets her during descent, eager to taste her slick folds.

Donna's knuckles turn white as she cries, "Oh....shit."

Boomerang's hands anchor themselves to her hips, pulling her the rest of the way down. Donna struggles to breathe at the sensation of his tongue gliding over her wet entrance. Flinging her head back, her hips roll to meet the strokes of his tongue which are greedily lapping at her folds. Boomer's eyes twinkle with confidence as she writhes above him. Pulling hard on her hips to keep her still, he rubs his face into her pussy, his tongue assaulting the surface. Unable to move, Donna pulls his hair as she loudly moans his name. 

Boomer slips his tongue into her core and Donna's back arches. Without letting go of his hair Donna's other hand finds the headboard to keep her from falling. His nose nudging her clit with each protrusion, as his grip loosened she began working her hips and his pace would alternate from fast to tortuously slow, the familiar coiling forming within her belly when he'd occasionally suckle her clit and the hairs from his mutton chops would tickle her skin. 

Kissing her inner thigh, Boomer speaks in a low velvety purr, "A cunt taste bettah than I imagined." Her eyes rolling back when he nips at her clit with his teeth, feeling her release near, Donna uses the headboard as leverage to quicken her own pace, her fingers leaving George's sore scalp to grab at her breast, flicking and twisting the nipples as her hips quickly glide. 

"Fuck! Oh, yes! Right there Booms. Fuck! Captain!" Donna whimpers as her walls tighten and her body trembles upon release. Boomerang slowly laps up her juices as she rides out the wave. After catching her breath she collapses next to him on the bed, lazily patting his bicep she swallows trying to articulate praise. 

"You. That. That was. Those carpets my friend." 

Boomer licks his lips as he rolls over on his elbow to face her, the sheen on his face and facial hair unmistakable. 

A cocky smile graces his lips, "Told ya I wasn't scared. Ya should feel special; I won't do that for just anybody." He winks at her before rolling off the bed and walking into the bathroom to clean up. By the time he returns, Donna is passed out on the bed. He can't help the small smile as he watches her sleep. Crawling under the covers, Boomer rolls onto his stomach and wraps his arm around the curled up woman. She slightly shifts backwards, undoubtedly seeking the heat from his body and soon Boomer is fast asleep himself.  
____________

Boomer's eyes dart open in the early morning, trying to decide if the loud noise was from his dream or reality. Looking over, he sees Donna still contentedly sleeping in his arms. He had moved to his back at some point and she was now tucked securely in his arm with her arm around his torso. After a few calming breaths, Boomer decides it's safe to go back to sleep.

The next time he wakes, light is peeking in through the cracks of the curtains. His arm reaches out to find a cold and empty bed. He utters, "Of course," while dragging a hand down his face. His ears perk up when he realizes the tv is on, his feet hit the ground with a thump as he moves to the back of the couch where Donna is curled up under a blanket watching some black and white film.

Glancing back she greets him, "Morning, Captain Goodtime." She hums as he scratches her scalp and runs his fingers through her hair. 

His voice still heavy with sleep, "Ya sleep okay?"

Her eyes still trained on the movie, "You are like a fucking furnace." He silently chuckles as he rounds the sofa and makes himself comfortable.  
She coyly looks at him before hesitantly moving to his lap, sharing the blanket. He kisses her head before wrapping his arms around her. 

"So ya didn't get dressed?" he purrs. She places her hand on his jaw and brings his mouth to hers for a slow kiss. 

"I heard from some guy that sticking around had benefits. Apparently he's right because I can feel the benefits." 

Kissing her neck, he murmurs against her skin, "Let me show ya and then I'll make ya some brekkie." 

"That sexy morning voice could convince me to murder kittens," she admits as her fingers tease down his bare chest to his erection, Boomer hissing as she strokes his cock. She licks her lips and smiles, "Have I ever told you about my favorite number 69?" Boomer bites his lip while shaking his head. She winks, "Good. Lie back and I can tell you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone that has left kudos or a review. Your feedback is greatly appreciated and keeps me going. :)


	7. Surprises

Boomer had it timed. In ten minutes he would be in and out of the vault. He quickly places the flashlight into his mouth so his fingers are free to work the vault lock with his tools. Boomerang found it humorous that this jeweler still had an old safe without an electronic key pad. In some ways it made the heist easier. Peeking at his watch, he's already lost a minute working the stiff lock when he hears the ping. His eyebrows knitted together in confusion, he glanced over his shoulder, the flashlight in his mouth casting shadows around the room. Determining he is alone, Boomer shakes his head and gets back to picking his lock. When Boomer hears the ping for the second time, he nearly jumps out of his skin, the flashlight falling out of his mouth as his eyes nervously dart across the vault wondering if there is something hidden. When he bends down to scoop up the light he feels a foreign object in his coat.

Stiffening as his hand slides into the pocket, he retrieves a cellphone. Boomer's jaw tightens. He didn't own a phone because he didn't want to be found or tracked through the device. When it pings again, he taps the screen, the device lighting up to reveal a text message from Donna Greene. Boomerang purses his lips in frustration, wondering when she managed to slip the phone into his pocket and why she is trying to contact him.

His frustration only grows when he opens the message from the unbalanced woman that reads:

_Happy Anniversary! It's been a week since I let you lick my naughty place!_

Debating whether to respond or smash the phone, his eyes grow large when it pings again and a picture shows up to reveal Donna lying naked on his bed with Pinky strategically placed in front of her for cover. Boomerang slowly licks and then bites his lip as he stares down at the picture. As he gets ready to put the phone away, another message pings:

_Hurry before we start without you._

"Fuck," Boomer utters, throwing the phone down and smashing it into pieces. He fumbles as he picks the lock, the image of Donna naked flashing before him. When he opens the vault, he rushes over to the drawers and starts vacuuming up diamonds, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, and alexandrite from their velvet lined beds.

Checking his watch with three minutes to go, Boomerang reluctantly decides against emptying the final case and throws the vacuum in his bag with his tools. He trips over the threshold as he exits the vault, and staggers down the hallway to the exit. He stays close to the buildings, in the darkness of the alley until he's several blocks from the store. He holds his breath when a patrol car slowly drives past him before it turns on its lights and speeds away.

Boomer can't help the he nagging feeling that he's forgotten something back at the vault. Angry with himself that he's let Donna affect him.  
____________  
Boomer stalks up the stairs to his apartment and forcefully opens the door. He doesn't bother to close the door as he traipses over to the empty bed with Pinky perched in the middle. She disrupts his job with a distraction and bails. Gritting his teeth with annoyance, he balls his fist as he recalls all the ways he’s going to punish her. Next to being ignored, being interrupted while working was another of his peeves, even if it included her naked with Pinky on his bed. Boomer was looking forward to giving Donna a piece of his mind and then making her scream his name.

Raking a hand down his face, Boomer stomps out the door to check her apartments, neither place revealing a trace of their occupant or a clue to her whereabouts. The Captain was on edge, realizing this was just a wild goose chase that he was no longer in the mood for. The only thing now occupying his mind was getting a beer at the pub.

The door creaks on its hinges as he walks into the smoky room. His face twists when he spots Donna ponied up to the counter eating. Clicking his tongue, Boomer walks over and claims the stool next to her. Donna glances over, reading the sour look on his face and quickly swallows to comment, "You have nothing to eat."

Boomerang says nothing in return while Donna orders him a beer.

"Are you just going to sit there?" she questions, watching his nostrils flare. "Okay then..." Donna's voice trails off when George slams his fist down on the counter with a large thump causing her to jump in surprise.

"Ya listen real carefully, Darlin'." Boomer's icy gaze remains on her face, Donna's eyes wide with anticipation. "Don't ya evah pull a stunt like that again."

"Or?" she teases and a slow sneer pulls at his lips.

"Ya gonna find ya books in a pile of ashes, right in tha middle of ya floor and I'll be roastin' bangers over their corpses," he threatens and Donna shrugs.

"Well I'm sorry if I was just trying to spice up our relationship," Donna replies and The Captain releases a deep exhale.

"We ain't in a relationship ya loon!" Donna pats his shoulder before sliding off her stool and leaning into his ear.

"You like me," she whispers before sauntering off to the restroom. Shaking his head in frustration, Boomer grabs a French fry from her plate and washes it down with a swig of beer.

"George 'Digger' Harkness." The Captain's head whips around to find Sergei, a member of the Sirko crime family. Sergei worked as the right hand man to mob boss Boris Sirko. He had worked for the family on a few occasions by stealing jewels for them to smuggle. The organization always paid handsomely but Digger preferred to work solo. He typically only took jobs working for the organization out of desperation.

"Sergei," Boomerang acknowledges the man as he sits next to him.

"I haven't seen you around the Foxy Roxy," Sergei states matter of factly.

"Been busy."

Sergei's brow arches at the curt response from Boomer. He rubs his nose before adding, "The girls sure miss you."

George scoffs into his beer. Of course the whores and strippers missed him. He paid well for their services.

"I understand you are in high demand. Boris would like to meet soon." Boomer nods in understanding as his eyes scan the room, hoping Sergei would leave before Donna returns. His spine stiffens when he hears her from behind.

"How's the smile?" she sweetly asks the now looming man.

George's eyes dart between the two as they stare at each other. Sergei smacks his lips before replying in a flat tone, "Pretty as ever."

Donna lets out a small laugh as she toys with her necklace. Boomer feels as if he's been punched when he realizes Donna's wearing the gold tooth from a member of the Ukrainian mafia.

Sergei breaks eye contact when he turns to Boomer, "You know where to find us." The Captain nods, still scrutinizing the situation before him as Sergei hooks a finger under Donna's chin, "Donna."

Donna jerks away from his touch. Sergei chuckles at her reaction before pivoting, drifting out the door.

Anger boils within Boomer as he waits for Donna to settle her tab and claim her leftovers. He chews on his toothpick while glaring off, the evening having taken another unexpected turn.  
____________  
"How do ya know Sergei?" Boomer demands, breaking the silence as they step outside the pub.

"Who doesn't know Sergei?" Her response nonchalant.

"Donna!" Boomer yells, "Don't ya bullshit me," his tone icy and Donna rolls her eyes in response only to further piss him off, humming as she walks down the street with Boomer calling out after her, cursing and muttering between breaths.

"There's only one reason ya would know Sergei." Donna stops with a sigh, flinging her head back before turning around to face him.

"You aren't going to let this go are you? When did you become a big baby?" she questions and Boomer sucks his teeth in annoyance.

"Don't push me," he warns between a clenched jaw.

"You're jealous." She cups his face.

"Sergei is bad news."

Donna drops her hand as she starts laughing and gasping for air as she speaks, "Wow. Pot meet kettle."

Done with her blatant dismissal, Boomer grabs her by her lapel jerking her towards him, leaning down so they are face to face. "That's exactly why I'm askin'."

"You demanded," Donna accuses and Boomer growls in response.

"If you must know, I guess Sergei and I used to be involved." Boomer's eyes shoot up in surprise.

"Ya guess? Ya guess ya were involved with the second most powerful man in the Sirko family." His index finger traces the chain of her necklace before pulling away. "Unfuckin' believable," he utters as he stomps down the street.

"Why are you really mad?" she yells. Donna shakes her head while following behind. "You think I don't know what he does? Or is it something personally against him?"

Boomer's shoulders slouch as he stops with his back to her.

"Come on! Spit it out! You had plenty to say a minute ago, Digger," Donna presses as she nears him, Boomer glaring as she rounds him. Donna pokes his chest with her finger. "I'm not some damsel in need of saving. Honestly I never took you for the type anyways. I'm the damsel that causes distress."

Boomerang swats her hand away, "Don't flattah ya self, Doll. Ya just a pain in tha ass."

Donna sends Boomer a knowing smirk, "You're worried."

"I am not!" Boomer replies, his voice slightly squeaky.

"Boomy," Donna softly says his name as she slips her arms into his coat and around his torso, Boomer's body slightly relaxing underneath her touch.

"Let's just go." He wriggles away. Donna sighs and follows behind, allowing Digger the space he was craving.

She only stops to hand Princess Penny her leftovers. "Something fancy for you and the Mrs."

Princess P snatches the brown bag from Donna and anxiously peers inside grumbling to herself.

Donna crookedly smiles, "Later Poopypants!"

"Don't you look at my wife! I know what you're doing! Trying to butter her up with this food!" Penelope screams after Donna who just waves.

________________  
Climbing the stairs two at a time Donna stops on Boomer's floor half expecting him to be waiting but his door is shut. She continues her ascension and finds herself at the penthouse. With a bottle of wine she strips and settles into the hot tub. At some point she drifts off only to be startled awake, her arms and legs flailing around in the water from the large shadow.

"Calm down," Boomer barks as he steps forward into the light.

"What the fuck happened to your face?" Donna questions as she climbs out of the hot tub, securing a robe around her as she moves to Boomerang. He is sporting a busted lip, the gash occurring right at his Cupid's bow. The Captain also has a new shiner, the black and blue bruise of his right eye contrasting against his pale skin faintly illuminated by the dim patio lighting.

"A disagreement," Boomer flatly replies. Donna grabs his chin, jerking his face into the light for a better look.

"Why did you go there?" she quizzes and Boomer pulls away from her suffocating gaze and grip with a scowl.

"I don't know what ya talkin' about," he denies and Donna narrows her eyes.

"You're not as smart as you think."

Boomer scrunches his face as he looks off in the distance, "I guess curiosity."

"That doesn't explain your busted mug," Donna presses. Boomer looks down at the woman, scanning her face as he tries to keep his emotions in check.

"I didn't like what Sergei had to say," his voice tight as he speaks. 

"When did you start believing the things people say?" Donna asks while watching the tension set in Boomer's jaw. She suddenly starts laughing and Boomer crosses his arms with clenched fists.

"You went after Sergei looking for a fight," she accuses.

"I did not!" Boomerang's voice rising a few octaves at the accusation.  
  
"Okay." Donna shrugs before walking into the penthouse. Boomer reluctantly follows her inside to the master bathroom, shedding his coat and jackets as Donna positions herself on the counter with a first aid kit by her side. Once settled, she curls her finger beckoning him forward. He easily slides between her parted legs and rests his hands on her thighs, his thumbs stroking through the thick plush fabric of her white robe.

Digger closes his eyes as she gently dabs at his busted lip, her free hand holding his chin, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip once she's finished. He slowly opens his eyes to meet her intense glare.

"You're stupid," she whispers, quickly turning away to discard the bloody gauze.

"I went ta see what Boris wanted," Boomer begins, "I had just missed him but Sergei was more than happy ta inform me." Donna leans back with scrutiny, placing her palms flat on the counter, intently listening to Boomer speak.

Boomerang's voice and face grow cold. "I felt me blood boil but only shook me head. Then he smiled and said it was somethin' else. I tried ta keep calm, even utterin' you know what they say about tha crazy ones but the way he laughed." Boomer clenches his jaw as he looks away.  
  
Donna's face drops when she notices his bruised and bloody knuckles, unable to shake the sinking feeling in her stomach she whispers, "Digger."

His steely blue eyes cold and lifeless as they drill into hers, still hesitant to move, she slowly swallows, afraid she might awaken the temporarily complacent animal within him. For the first time, she found herself scared of him, not his actions but what they meant.  
  
An eerie smile overcomes Boomerang's face, "I couldn't stop imaginin' him groping ya. Pawin' at ya soft skin with his filthy hands." He bites his lip before continuing, "Let's say it's no longer a problem."

Clutching her necklace, Donna can feel the blood drain from her face as his words resonate.


	8. Bang Bang

“We should get outta here," Boomer whispers in her hair as Donna nuzzles herself closer, her fingers absently tracing lines through his chest hair.  

"So you want to just run?" she questions. Boomerang hums in response; she immediately sits up while twisting his nipple. 

"Ah! Fuck what's wrong with yah?" he groans while scooting and batting her hand away. 

"You! You're what's wrong! We can't just run from this, Fuckface. It's not like the Sirko family won't notice the second in command is suddenly missing." Donna animatedly waves her hands while talking. Boomer pulls his knees up, resting his elbows on them as he rakes his hand upwards to his hair. Donna watches him tug on the curls before he releases a frustrated roar. 

"Me?" he asks with malice, "Ya think I'm the fuckin' problem?" Boomer mockingly laughs at her.  

Donna's brow arches as he swiftly moves across the bed and gets into her face, "Yah've been a problem since ya crawled intah me bed."  

Unwilling to back down, Donna maintains eye contact as he remains in her personal space, heavily breathing and glaring.  

"Funny how you don't seem to have a problem when you're getting off." she says with a smile and his jaw tenses as he looks away. Donna closes the distance, gracefully settling into his lap. Her hand cups his face, as she licks and nibbles on his ear the tension slowly dissipates from his shoulders, her nails scratching his beard as she forces his gaze to her. Donna’s thumb brushes over his plump bottom lip, gently dragging it down. Boomer watches Donna’s slow and deliberate movements through hooded eyes, enjoying the warm feeling of her touch. Boomer slips his hands under her t-shirt, running his fingers and barked palms against the delicate flesh until he’s cupping her breasts and feeling her hardened nipples. Growing impatient, Donna pulls the shirt over her head and Boomer takes one of her nipples into his mouth, earning a soft moan.   
   
Donna devours Boomerang’s lips, kissing them with fervor, her tongue darting between his lips, eagerly tasting him as her tongue dances with his. Boomer’s hands skim up her back, locating her black hair and grabbing fistfuls of it as he kisses her back with bruising force. Demanding more, Boomer flips Donna off of him and he slowly crawls over her with a wolfish expression.   
   
Sliding a hand up her hip, Boomerang's fingers travel between her thighs, touching the wet lace of her underwear. Donna maneuvers her hips to his touch, a wicked smile playing on his lips as she arches into him.   
   
"Ya want me?" Donna tugs at his underwear in response. Boomer lifts up, quickly discarding his boxers before pulling on her lacy underwear, the fabric giving way with a tear. His large hand slipping between her thighs, Donna cries out in a pleasurable sob as he touches her wet core, pumping in and out as he bites the skin along her collarbone.   
   
She whimpers at the loss of contact and whines, "Boomer." He kisses her, slowly and teases his dick along her wet lips. 

The rapid pounding at the door elicits a groan from Donna as a wide-eyed Boomer freezes, hovering over her.  

"I'm going to fucking kill..." Boomer's hand clamps over her mouth, muffling her threat.    
"Shhhhh!" he whispers. 

The knocking increases as a voice calls out, "Ms. Greene? It's the Midway City PD. We'd like a moment of your time."  

Boomer rolls off her and hurriedly grabs at his clothing. Donna scrambles off the bed to help, shoving him toward the bathroom as she wraps herself in a robe.   
   
She ensures he's out of sight before flipping the lock and opening the door.   
   
"Hello officers, how can I help you?" she asks.   
   
"I'm Officer Barton and this is my partner Officer Reed. We're here to ask you a few questions." Donna notices Reed peering into her apartment but she casually nods and smiles at the men.  
   
"Sure. I'll try my best," she says, feigning cooperation knowing this likely was something she didn't want to help with.   
   
"Where were you last night between 1-4 am?" Officer Barton questions and Donna shifts on her feet, leaning against the door frame.  
   
"I was in bed. Naked," she responds and Barton blushes as he takes notes.   
   
"Can anyone verify that?" Reed steps in for Barton.   
   
Donna rests her index finger on her chin, "You know I don't remember his name." She clicks her tongue.   
   
"Does this look familiar?" Reed badgers and Donna tilts her head, studying the ziploc bag containing what appears to be a smashed phone.   
   
"I have a phone just like that!" She smiles widely with big eyes.   
   
Reed scoffs, "It’s registered in your name." Donna scrunches her face at his accusation.   
   
"That's weird," she mumbles before sticking out her bottom lip with a pout.  
   
"Can we ask you about one of your tenants," Barton pauses while thumbing through notes, his finger skimming the pages, "a George Harkness."   
   
"Um, I don't really fraternize with my occupants. As long as they pay their rent we have no reason to meet." Barton sucks his teeth.   
   
"Well thank you for your time. We'll be in contact if we can think of anything else."   
   
With a wink Donna responds, "You do that." Her eyes scanning the men as their footsteps echo down the hall and stairwell, Donna huffs as she closes the door, locking it behind her.   
   
"Ya sure ya don't want to come?" Boomer quizzes as he steps out of the bathroom. He runs a thumb over his lip as he waits for her answer.   
   
Rolling her eyes she pats his chest as she shuffles past him, "Don't be ridiculous. Now come back to bed."   
   
"I'm serious, Donna."   
   
Donna whips around to send Boomer a warning glare, "I swear if you walk out that door."     
   
"You swear what?" he challenges. Donna opens and closes her mouth, not prepared for him to question her threat.   
   
Boomer sneers back and utters, "I thought so."   
   
She reaches out, gripping his forearm in an attempt to stop him but Boomerang jerks away and Donna stumbles to the floor. He's out the door before she can blink and stand up.  
   
Still sitting on the floor, Donna screams after him, “Coward!”    
____________  

The days were shorter and the evenings growing cooler since Boomer's disappearance. At first Donna just thought he needed time to cool off, it had happened before but as the weeks ticked by she realized he was gone. She'd occasionally check his apartment for any sign that he had been there but it was always a disappointment. The police had stopped by several more times, threatening a search warrant but she remained adamant that she knew nothing. So to cover the bases, she offered Boomer's apartment to Princess Penelope. It felt rather cathartic to dispose of Boomer's possessions, tossing them in the alley next to the dumpster. She knew by the morning most of it would be gone, picked over by the vagrants. Besides his furniture and necessities, only a few items remained tucked away in a box including some clothes, personal effects and Pinky.   
   
"Penny!" Donna screams while knocking on the door.   
   
"What?" Penelope growls while flinging open the door.   
   
"Oh, goodie you're home!" Donna smiles while pushing past her, inviting herself inside.   
   
"Go away!" Penelope grumbles as she sits on the couch, her trashcan wife on the floor next to the brown sofa.   
   
"Tsk...tsk...Princess Penelope. That's no way to treat your landlord," Donna chides while placing a brown sack on the coffee table, Penny skeptically eyeing the bag.   
   
"French fries?" she questions.  
   
"What else?" Donna teases, giggling as Princess P snatches up the bag and digs in, grunts and smacking coming from the bag lady as Donna goes to let herself out. She’s surprised to see Officers Barton and Reed are on the other side of the door waiting.   
   
With a large smile she greets them, "Hello gentlemen!"   
   
"Right," Reed counters and Barton clears his throat.   
   
"It's come to our attention that this is the last known address for Harkness. Mind if we take a look?" Donna arches her brow at the man.   
   
"He hasn't lived her in awhile."   
   
"Go away!" Penelope screams from inside and the men exchange glances.   
   
Pointing inside Reed asks, "Isn't that the crazy trash lady from 11th street?"   
   
Donna nods, "It sure is," his eyes narrowing and jaw tensing.  
   
"She lives here and Harkness doesn't?" Barton verifies and Donna nods again.   
   
"This is such bullshit," Reed utters in annoyance.   
   
"How long? I mean how long has she?" Barton stops realizing he doesn't know her name.   
   
"She is Princess Penelope Poopypants," Donna says with a smirk, the mirth reaching her eyes as Reed grows more annoyed by the minute.   
   
"Just tell us when Captain Boomerang left!" Reed blurts out.  
   
"Captain Boomerang? What a stupid name," Donna chides, "I don't know a Captain Boomerang, do you Princess P?" Donna calls over her shoulder.   
   
"No!" Penny's voice rasps.   
   
Pinching the bridge of his nose, Barton continues, "George Harkness is also known as Captain Boomerang."   
   
"Oh, well I don't know anything about that. I just had an empty apartment and since it was getting colder I thought I'd offer it up to Penny," Donna shrugs.   
   
"Just like that? No rent?" Reed snaps and Donna smiles much to his dismay.   
   
"Yep! Just trying to give back to the community by helping out. The building’s paid off so I don't need the cash."   
   
Lifting his chin, Officer Barton insists, "We'll be in touch."   
   
"Toodles!" she waves at the men, her face falling when they're out of sight. "That shitbag better hope you reach him first," she hisses under her breath.   
   
____________   
Donna's heart nearly skipped a beat when she got that text from Scooter that read: I found him.   
Her excitement was quickly replaced by worry and then anger as she remembers him just walking out the door. Donna thought about throwing him under the bus, after all, he was the one that left her to clean up his mess. As much as she wanted to, and damn did she want to, there was something deep within that kept her from making the call. So instead, she kept her head up and formed a plan.      
Boomer had been holed up in a motel on the outskirts of town, attempting to keep a low profile, Donna's finger now tapping on the counter after ringing the bell and waiting for the motel attendant.      
She sweetly smiles at the middle-aged man with a receding hairline bustling through the swinging doors.     
"Hello, what can I help you with?" he questions with bright eyes.      
"I need a key to Mr. Jones's room," she firmly requests. The man cocks his head to the side, puckering his lips as he listens.     
"I'm sorry ma'am but..." he's cut off when Donna flashes a wad of bills at him.     
"I think you have misunderstood what I'm asking," her voice taut and dripping with malice. The man's eyes dart between the cash and her. He nods and cautiously moves, retrieving the key and sliding it over the counter at her. Donna throws the wad of cash at the man as she scoops up the key and ushers out the door.   
   
Her feet feel heavy as she stands outside room 22, her left palm pressing on the door as the fingers of her free hand fidget with the key while thinking about the unknown variable in the room. Boomerang was dangerous and being in hiding would only put him on edge. Scooter had mentioned housekeeping often finding him passed out drunk on the bed. It was well after 3 am and she hoped that was the case. Donna wasn’t ignorant to the fact that he could kill her before she even finished walking through the door. With a deep inhale, Donna slips the key in the door and slowly twists the knob. She slightly cracks the door to listen, the sound of loud snores a welcome relief and she presses it open further, the door blocking her view of Boomerang but the mirror on the wall revealing his form splayed across the bed with empty cans of beer littering the floor and the bed. Donna silently closes the door, releasing the breath she was holding while weaving through the floor debris towards the bed, stopping near the nightstand. Her nose wrinkles at the funky smell of the room, a combination of stale beer, dirty laundry, and sweat. Picking up a half empty can of beer, she positions herself at the end of the bed. Donna lobs the tin can at Boomer, beer sloshing out as it hits him square in the face.   
   
Boomer bolts upright with heavy breaths and boomerang in hand, his eyes attempting to adjust to the dark room. His head traveling towards the distinctive sound of metal clanking, his eyes focus on Donna staring down the barrel of a gun pointed at him.   
   
“Knock, knock,” she taunts and Boomer’s shoulders slump.  
   
“Ya found me,” lowering his weapon as he speaks.   
   
“You should change your name to Captain Obvious,” she prods without satisfaction. The dynamic was no longer the same between the two.   
   
“How?” he utters thick with sleep.   
   
“Well what you failed to realize, as you were too focused on the many things Sergei’s done to me, is the fact that I know Sergei because I’ve worked for the Sirko family.” Boomer’s lip curls with a grimace at the mentioning of the name. She stifles a laugh, “Don’t cry.”   
   
“Can ya put that thing away?” he nervously asks while scratching the back of his neck, eyes never leaving her unwavering glare.   
   
“Noooope.” she says drawing out the word and popping the ‘p’.  
   
“Ya wrong. I did think of it…aftah the fact,” the confession burning as it passes through his lips. She shrugs, Boomer’s jaw tightening at her indifference.  
   
“Get dressed we have a job to do,” Donna orders and Boomer slips off the bed, sliding into his boots. She watches with annoyance as he moves about the room gathering his possessions.   
   
“What do ya need me for?” Boomerang queries while putting on his coat.   
   
With the gun still pointed at Boomer, Donna glances away in thought before returning her glare. Her free hand waves in the air as she speaks, “I approached Boris to see if he could make the cops forget about the cellphone. Naturally, all things come at a price. So here we are, I have a task to do that is slightly outside my expertise but it's within yours. I figure since you did a stand-up job disposing of Sergei, since they haven’t found him, you wouldn’t want them to know it was you. After all, it’s only fair you help clean up the mess you made.”   
   
Boomer’s face falls with her words, barely recognizing the woman before him, the typical expressive emotions of her eyes gone. Donna juts her chin towards the door, signaling it was time to go as she follows behind the man.   
   
When she places her hand on the knob, Boomer places his over hers while pressing himself against her back. Donna closes her eyes, trying not to focus on his touch and body against her. Boomer leans down to whisper in her ear, “Ya missed me.”   
   
Donna rolls her eyes with a sigh, “Don’t fool yourself, cupcake. Every inch of you is replaceable, just ask Sergei.” Boomer runs his tongue along his teeth, knowing she was just trying to upset him. With his hand still over hers, he twists the knob and the pair depart from the room. He skeptically looks around the parking lot, anxiety creeping in and making him wonder if she’s set him up.  
   
Donna clicks her tongue as she moves near him with her arms crossed, “Why don’t you hold me like you mean it?”   
   
Confusion takes over Boomerang, her kittenish smile not matching the body language of her crossed arms. He slowly drapes his arm over her shoulder, Donna pressing the gun into his side. She had it hiding underneath her crossed arms. She smiles as he stiffens.   
   
“Just in case you get any ideas, _love_.” The mocking tone of her voice isn’t lost on Boomerang, knowing things were likely to get worse because nothing was easy between them.


	9. Two Steps Back

“Yah gonna eat that or just play with it?” Boomer asks while watching her push food around on her plate. Donna glares up at him, dropping her fork and leaning over the table towards him. 

“You don’t get to ask questions.” she retorts, leaning back with a satisfied grin as his face falls. He glances out the window near the booth, taking a long sip of his coffee. 

“I’m ready tah go.” he complains, seemingly oblivious to her anger. 

“Getting stabbed with a fork must be on your to do list for the day.” she grumbles while taking a large bite of grilled cheese. 

“Whatever.” he mumbles. Donna swallows, picking up a fork to point at him. 

“All isn’t forgiven here. I’m not going to magically roll over with my legs parted because I had to go off and find a coward.” 

Boomer’s nostrils flare. 

“Oh! I’m sorry did I press a button there Georgie? Well guess what…I don’t fucking care.”

The sound of Donna’s phone buzzing pulls her eyes away from him. She glances down at the screen and smiles, “You’ve been saved by the buzz. Our ride is here.” 

She stands up with her left hand in her jacket pocket hovering over her pistol. Boomer decides to test his boundaries and her impatience; irritation evident as he slowly downs the rest of his coffee and steals a tater tot off her plate before rising. He leads the way to the cashier, dropping a few bills on the counter before walking outside where a large, idling, lifted pickup truck is waiting for them. 

“Someone’s compensatin’," Boomer comments as Donna peers over her shoulder at him. 

“So you’ve got one?” she jests and he simply rolls his eyes. Donna yanks open the door and points to the small backseat, “It’s all yours, big boy." Boomer huffs as he folds himself into the back of the cab, sitting in the middle of the bench seat with his knees pulled up and hitting the back of the two bucket seats in the front. Donna slams the door behind her as she settles into the passenger seat. 

"Scooter...hostage, hostage..Scooter," she thumbs between the men during the introduction.

While shifting the truck into gear, Scooter looks into the rear view mirror and speaks in an apologetic tone, "I'm sorry, I wouldn't want to be you right now."

Donna giggles and slaps Scooters arm, "Don't feel sorry for him." 

"I'm just saying that I wouldn't cross you." 

"He didn't get that memo." she replies with a wink. 

Boomerang shifts, attempting to find comfort in the confined space while muttering, "I'm in hell."

Donna looks back at the brooding man, "That's what happens when you dance with the devil." 

Digger narrows his eyes at her, "I'm guessin' yah forgettin' who yah talkin' to." 

Donna's eyes widen, "Yeah, the big man looking all scary in the tiny backseat." Scooter shakes his head with a laugh.

Out of the corner of his eye Scooter asks, "So you're working for Boris again?" Donna hangs her head. 

"Scooter.." she begins but stops when he shakes his head again. 

"You don't have to explain anything to me. I'm just surprised is all." Scooter clarifies with a shrug but she knew better. Like most people, Scooter happened upon Boris after finding himself in trouble. He was technologically savvy and Boris used that to his full advantage. Donna and Scooter had become fast friends, two outsiders, standing in the middle of a Ukrainian crime ring, but the only difference was that Scooter left as soon as his debts were repaid. Donna stuck around much longer. 

"Me too." Donna replies with a smile while adding, "But it seems I have a knack for attracting trouble." 

Scooter laughs, "You could say that! There's a reason you, me, and Ronnie were thick as thieves." Regret flashes upon Scooter’s face at the recollection. Scooter clears his throat before asking," Did I tell you Mallory agreed to marry me?"

Donna squeezes Scooter’s arm as she squeals, "No! Who says you can't make a ho a housewife?" 

"Hey now!" Scooter chastises, his eyes never leaving the road but his face twists in shock.

"I was talking about you." Donna teases prior to pinching his cheek. "Turn here. We're halfway down the block on the left," Donna instructs before briefly losing herself in thought.

Boomerang watches them and notes the unspoken sadness behind their words, the tightness of Donna's face at the mentioning of a friend, and the pain of Scooters voice as he reminisces. Boomer swallows the feeling in his stomach regarding Ronnie. Like himself, Donna wasn’t much of a sharer, and considering he wasn’t her favorite person at the moment, it was for the best if he let the topic slide for now. 

Scooter parks the van and with a huge sigh breaks the silence, "Let's get inside and go over the info so I can get far away from this."   
______________  
Boomer can feel the headache forming from the lack of sleep as he pinches his nose. Pressing his palms on the table, he leans forward to meet her gaze. 

"For tha hundredth time, art museums ain't me thing," the grit of his voice giving away to exhaustion. The two of them had been mulling over the plans of the Gotham art museum. Scooter had left nearly two hours ago and all George wanted was to crawl into bed. 

Donna slams her hands down on the table, "Let's make this fucking clear, Georgie. You will do this and we can pretend we never met." 

The Captain scrunches up his face, "If yah really hated me like yah been actin', yah wouldn't have dragged me back here like some..." Donna's posture stiffens before tilting her head to the side.

"It's true. Where you're concerned I feel many things other than hatred, such as contempt, disappointment, frustration, and most of all pity." Boomerang sneers down at the bold woman. 

"Just admit yah can't do this on yah own. This has nothin' tah do with me cleanin' up a thing." he accuses her. 

"So you admit you can do this." she crosses her arms and glares back at him.

"I need tah fuckin' sleep." Boomer admits as the rays of the morning sun begin to creep into the apartment.

Donna stifles a yawn, "Me too. Let's call it a night and tomorrow we'll take a field trip to the museum." 

"Perfect," Boomerang responds as he heads to the door.  
  
Donna hurries over to block his path, placing her hands on his chest and probing, "Uh...where you going?"

He rakes a hand down his face in frustration, "Home. Tah bed." she pats his chest with a smile.

"About that...You see, I'm a vengeful little cunt and you no longer have a home." Donna purrs with mirth.

The color drains from Boomer's face. His voice squeaking as he asks, "What about me stuff? And Pinky?" His eyes widening with concern at his last question.

Donna bites her lip in attempt to refrain from laughing, Boomer's face expressing pure anxiety as he worried about his pink plush unicorn. 

"Penny's got the box," she manages to choke out. 

"Yah let that Sheila have me Pinky?" 

"Apartment," Donna blurts out. 

Digger turns to face her, unsure if he heard her correctly, "What?"

Donna licking her lips before repeating herself, "Apartment. Princess Penelope and Lunchbox, her wife, are in your former apartment." 

Boomer's brows shoot up as his mouth simultaneously falls. He quickly huffs and hurries out the door and down the stairs, barreling down the hall to his former residence. He was impervious to the fact it was 6 am when he pounded on the door. 

"Open up, yah nut!" he yells outside the door. His foot tapping as he impatiently waited. Donna leaning against the wall as she watched him, his ear pressed to the door, listening for any sounds from within the apartment. Boomer began uttering curses under his breath as he fumbled through his pockets, digging and pulling out a key. 

"Good thing I kept this," he smugly taunts her, dangling the key before trying to get it to slide into the lock. He jiggles the handle as he keeps attempting to jam the key in. Boomer's gaze darts up to Donna who simply waves back and he throws his hands in the air. "Yah've got to be kiddin' me! Ya changed me locks?" 

"It's not yours; technically this is all mine, remember?" Donna jests, twirling her hand in a whimsical manner. 

"I wanted new locks after some loon let herself into me place, but noooooo! Ya had tah be a cheap bastard, yet the bag lady gets one?" Boomer cries in exasperation. 

"Revengeful cunt," Donna replies with a nonchalant shrug before stepping around Boomerang and unlocking the door with a key. 

Boomer purposely bumps into her as he squeezes past her into the apartment, his eyes scanning the room for possessions. 

"If you were a bit nicer I might tell you where to look," Donna mumbles as she studies her nails. 

Boomerang scoffs, "Yah've been sooo helpful this mornin'." Donna rolls her eyes, pointing to the closet while Boomer clomps over to the door. He eagerly opens it, only to find the shelves empty, his shoulders rounding in defeat before turning to glare at the sniggering woman. 

"Glad one of us finds this amusing," he sardonically retorts to her amusement. 

Donna opens her palms and confesses, "Hey! That's where I left your stuff." 

Penny peers at them from behind the island counter; Donna is the first to spot her, nudging Boomer in the side with her elbow. 

"Donna, yah seriously dancin' on me last nerve." Boomer growls, running a hand through his curls as he turns to face her but stops when he sees Penny.

"Penny!" Donna exclaims while flailing her arms.

The disheveled woman's eyes nervously dart between the two intruders. Boomerang rushes towards the counter and begins to make his way around it, but Penny stands her ground holding up a skillet, ready to strike him if he dares to step closer. 

The Captain flattens his palms on the surface as he inquires between clenched teeth, "Where's me unicorn?" 

"Intruder!" Penelope screeches in response. Boomerang growls at the feral woman and Penny swings the skillet at him. 

"Penny, where’s the box that I left in the closet?" Donna demands over the banshee like screams coming from Penny as Boomer chases her around the counter. Donna sighs as the pair face off in a stalemate, each looking equally crazy with grimaces and alert eyes. 

"Just give me Pinky!" Boomer groans as he lunges, but Penelope slips away, tossing the cast iron skillet behind her as she runs over to Lunchbox. George lets out a hiss followed by several curses as the skillet lands on his foot, hopping in place.

Donna moves to Boomer but he gently shoves her to the side as he steps onto the sofa, jumping over the back. Penny is frantically digging in Lunchbox when he arrives and pulls up on the lid with Penny's arm still in the opening. She stumbles back with the discarded top. 

"My wife!" Penny screams, righting herself and jumping on Digger's back as he retrieves Pinky from the trash can. 

Penny wraps her arm around his throat as he spins with the lady on his back. 

"Yah're mad!" He wheezes out, Boomer's face red from her choke hold. 

"You won't take our baby!" She screeches, clawing at his extended arm with her free hand. 

Donna shakes her head at their madness, she knew she would need to intervene or it would go on all morning. She puts her fingers to her mouth and whistles loudly. 

"Aggggghhh!" Penelope bellows, sliding off Boomerang's back with her hands over her ears. 

The Captain slumps forward onto the back of the couch taking deep breaths, Pinky still secure in his hand. 

"Princess P, that's not your baby, it's his cum dumpster," Donna firmly states as she thumbs toward the large man, ignoring his lethal glower. 

Penny shakes her head with her hands still over her ears, "No! It's my baby. It came from my wife!" Boomerang kisses Pinky and wrinkles his nose as he sniffs her again.

"Pinky smells awful!" he declares while holding out the plush animal. Penny quickly crawls over and reaches for the stuffed toy, attempting to snatch Pinky from behind Boomerang, but he sees her arm and flinches away. The Captain's eyes grow wide as there's a rip and Penny falls with one of Pinky's legs in her hand. 

"You murderer!" Penny sobs, throwing the torn limb to the side. 

Donna picks up the hind leg and looks to Boomer who is staring at his newly dismembered toy with anguish. 

Patting his arm, Donna whispers, "There, there big guy."  
____________  
"It's about time you got up," Donna says as she dumps her dishes into the sink. 

Boomer moves to the edge of the bed, rubbing sleep from his eyes with a big yawn. 

"I haven't been sleepin' well," he confesses, his voice low as if he was talking to himself. Boomerang lifts off the bed with a large stretch, Donna discreetly taking in his half naked form.

Donna clicks her tongue, "That's called a guilty conscience. Hallelujah, you're human after all!" 

Boomer moves past her to the coffee maker, pouring himself a mug. He groans in satisfaction at the first sip. Propping himself on the counter, he eyes Donna perusing the floor plans again. Boomer places his mug on the table as he presses into her from behind, Donna taking a deep breath as his arm slips past her waist to trap her between him and the table. Knowing she can't move, Boomerang rests his chin on her shoulder and smirks when she quickly swallows.   
Boris wanted the pair to lift a few valuable gems that were to be on display in the museum. They would be attending a fundraising gala for donors the night before; the jewels would be on display in an exhibition featuring rare pieces spanning the Roman Empire to modern day. While Boomerang wasn't familiar with art museums, lifting jewels was right up his alley, but the frustration of yesterday and lack of sleep had prevented him from coming up with a plan. A decent night’s sleep provided clarity, and the idea came to him as he woke up. 

"We need tah wait 'til the auction begins and then slip off tah tha gallery. I can pick off a guard's keycard sometime durin' tha evenin', just in case they've locked the room up." He explains against her neck as he points to the various exhibition halls, revealing the best course of action. Donna shifts into Boomer's body as she mulls over his plan. 

With the slight turn of her head, Donna breathily replies, "Okay." 

"When do yah want tah go check out tha space?" he casually asks into his mug, trying not to reveal the arrogant expression on his face. The way her body reacted to his proximity confirmed his suspicions, Donna was certainly mad at him, but as long as she trembled when he was close, he had a chance. 

Donna hesitates before spinning around, "The sooner the better, because we still have to groom you." 

She reaches up to gently stroke his facial hair. Boomer's brow lowers in concentration, "No."

"Just a little trim." Donna presses, squinting an eye and pinching her finger in the air to signify a small amount. 

"I'm taking a shower," Boomerang declares as he heads to the bathroom, attempting to ignore her, but Donna remains on his heels.

"You're too recognizable." she calls after him, but he just shakes his head as he turns the water on and drops his boxers. Donna turns away in annoyance at his nude form, Boomerang proudly beaming at her. 

"It's okay, Darlin'. I know ya want tah look." his smile growing wider at her flustered state. 

"You've got five minutes to shower," she counters, unwilling to give him the satisfaction.

"I'll take longer," he promises as he slides the shower curtain shut. 

"Do it and Pinky loses the rest of her legs." Donna threatens. Boomer peels back the curtain and delivers a scowl, causing Donna to swallow a laugh and arch her brow, "Try me. Oh, and you will shave, or I'll just wait until you're asleep."

"Yah might as well shoot me," Boomer mumbles his complaint, releasing the curtain. 

"Knew you'd see it my way, Digger-sicle!" Donna sings. 

"Just go!” he grunts. Donna gingerly reaches over, flushing the toilet. 

"Damn it!" Boomer yells, followed by the sound of him shuffling backwards from the now cold spigot. 

"That reminds me, I keep meaning to get the plumbing checked. Oh, well...times up!" Donna replies and flushes again before disappearing to the living room.   
______________  
Donna couldn't keep her eyes off Digger. He was breathtakingly handsome in his all black suit and white polka dot pocket square. The jacket fit snugly around his shoulders and biceps. She was glad the coat covered his dress pants and his perfectly curved ass. With his slicked back curls and freshly manicured facial hair, Boomer was impossibly sexy underneath all of his grit and grime; although at this point she'd rather die than admit any of it to him. 

Yesterday, after checking out the museum, the pair had gone shopping for the gala and George had complained the entire time. In fact, the only time he had shut up was when Donna walked out of the fitting room wearing her crimson red floor length sheath with a side slit stopping mid-thigh, revealing her long legs. The bold color of the dress complimenting her dark hair and alabaster skin, and the strategically placed buttons at the top of the slit kept the dress from being immodest.   
  
Donna places her empty champagne glass on the passing waiter's tray. Drinking before the job probably wasn't the wisest idea, but neither was spending the evening eye fucking her partner in crime from across the room. She pauses to check her red lipstick in the reflective surface of an exhibit case housing vases from the Ming Dynasty. 

Boomer politely nods at the rambling cougar next to him although he wishes she'd piss off already. The middle age woman had attached herself to his side over an hour ago, coincidentally about the time Donna downed her first glass of champagne.   
  
As Boomer checks his wrist watch, the woman leans in while gripping his bicep and cooing, "I'm having a wonderful time."

He gives a tight lip smile in return, thinking to himself that if he weren't at the museum for a bigger purpose, he might entertain luring her into a dark corner and taking her jewelry. He'd even throw her a bone and fuck her before robbing her. Wealthy women always took care of themselves and she didn't look half bad for her age.   
  
Boomer's gaze wanders off to spot Donna sauntering towards them, his eyes honing in on her bright red lips. A small smirk curls his lip as he thinks about them wrapped around his cock. She rolls her eyes in annoyance, as if somehow reading his mind.  
  
"Excuse me," Donna graciously interrupts the woman who was once again talking, too drunk to realize Boomer wasn't listening. "I need to speak with my friend for a moment." 

Donna doesn't wait for a response from the woman as she takes Boomer's arm and leads him away.   
  
"Sorry to take you from your companion," Donna sneers, her contempt penetrating through her voice as they weave through the gala crowd. 

"Jealousy isn't a good look on you," Boomer goads as she inhales. The couple stop near the back of the large gallery. 

"Your American accent is shit," she counters before unwinding her arm from his.

"My companion didn't seem to mind," Boomerang smugly retorts. Donna scoffs at his comment as she smooths the fabric of her dress.

"Money doesn't buy taste," she rebutts, lifting her chin in defiance and scoping the room as they wait for the auction to begin. 

Boomer bites his tongue, laughing at her blatant jealousy. The auctioneer steps up to the podium before he can bait her and for now, their squabble would have to wait.   
______________  
Donna dumps the cash out on her bed, smiling at all the bundled bills. 

"Let me give you your cut and you can be on your way." she freezes when he runs his fingers down her spine. 

In a low voice he asks, "Ya don't mean that, darlin'. I've seen ya lookin'." Donna swallows.

"Mmmm....it's because you look weird." she insists without looking back at him.

"Just where am I suppose ta go? Ya gave me place away." 

Donna sighs, "You seem resourceful. I'm sure you will make due." 

"It's me apartment or I'm stayin' here." Boomer insists. Donna spins around, clutching cash and licking her lips in thought.

"You want me to kick that poor lady into the streets?" she challenges and George laughs.

"I think she can manage. It's that or ya figure somethin' out. Ya the one with two apartments."

Donna snickers, "You delusional bastard. You think if you can stay, that I'm going to fuck you."

"Ya want me." Boomer presses, not blind to the way she reacts to his touches. 

"Oh, Shhhh!" Donna patronizes Boomer. His breath hitches when she hooks her fingers into his pants and pulls them away from his body, shoving a wad of bills down the front.

"Go get fucked." she adds as Boomer sucks his teeth as he backs away to the sofa. Watching her count bills and shove his cut into a black bag, anxiety washes through Boomer, afraid she will kick him out. He's staring off in the distance, absentmindedly running his thumb along his bottom lip when she finishes. Donna briefly watches him, taking in his slicked back styled hair and trimmed beard. He was right, she had been looking at him all night. 

Boomer regains focus when the bag of money lands on the couch next to him. His face impassive as she opens the bottle of champagne swiped from the gala and takes a long drink, wiping away a stray droplet with the back of her hand.

"Don't pout at me." she commands, but Boomer doesn't look away. "You act like I'm the crazy one here, but we haven't even fucked and you got all murderous." 

Donna walks closer, placing the bottle on the table before lifting her skirt as she climbs into his lap, her legs nestling around his waist as she slowly grinds her hips against his. Boomer trails his hands up her exposed thighs, stopping where her dress is gathered at her waist. 

Boomer leans his head against the back of the couch, watching her from beneath hooded eyes. Donna picks up the instant camera from the side table, looking at the device and turning to Boomer with a devilish grin.  
"You want to fuck me?" Donna asks as she leans down, biting his lower lip and pulling as the camera clicks and the image spits out the bottom.


	10. Wicked Games

_"Ya want me," Boomer presses, not blind to the way she reacts to his touches._

_"Oh, shhhh!" Donna patronizes Boomer. His breath hitches when she hooks her fingers into his pants and pulls them away from his body, shoving a wad of bills down the front._

_"Go get fucked," she adds as Boomer sucks his teeth as he backs away to the sofa. Watching her count bills and shove his cut into a black bag, anxiety washes through Boomer, afraid she will kick him out. He's staring off in the distance, absentmindedly running his thumb along his bottom lip when she finishes. Donna briefly watches him, taking in his slicked back styled hair and trimmed beard. He was right, she had been looking at him all night._

_Boomer regains focus when the bag of money lands on the couch next to him. His face is impassive as she opens the bottle of champagne swiped from the gala and takes a long drink, wiping away a stray droplet with the back of her hand._

_"Don't pout at me," she commands, but Boomer doesn't look away. "You act like I'm the crazy one here, but we haven't even fucked and you got all murderous."_

_Donna walks closer, placing the bottle on the table before lifting her skirt as she climbs into his lap, her legs nestling around his waist as she slowly grinds her hips against his. Boomer trails his hands up her exposed thighs, stopping where her dress is gathered at her waist._

_Boomer leans his head against the back of the couch, watching her from beneath hooded eyes. Donna picks up the instant camera from the side table, looking at the device and turning to Boomer with a devilish grin._

_"You want to fuck me?" Donna asks as she leans down, biting his lower lip and pulling as the camera clicks and the image spits out the bottom._  
_________________  
"Yes," he gruffly replies. His grip tightens on her thighs whenever she shifts, brushing her core against his concealed erection. Donna's fingers nimbly unbutton his black dress shirt, eagerly pulling it from his pants. She bites her lips as she touches his chest and takes a picture, lightly scratching her nails down the muscle and hair. He picks up the fallen image of her touching him. There was something erotic about her red nails scratching down his chest. He tosses it to the side as he grabs her head and pulls her down, slowly kissing her, his tongue parting her lips and wrestling with hers. He moans in her mouth when she grinds her hips.

Whispering against his lips she declares, "You didn’t kill Sergei for me. You did it for yourself." She clicks the camera button as she attempts to scoot off his lap but he's now holding her in place, Boomer’s face remaining impassive as she struggles against his hold.

"Ya not gettin' away this time," he whispers against her neck, goosebumps forming on Donna's skin. He takes the camera from her while his other hand is wrapping around her throat. Donna bites her lip as she peers through her lashes. Donna’s hand reaches up, clasping around his wrists and Boomer clicks the camera button. 

"Tell me. It wasn't for me but for you." she begs, lust and desire for the truth brimming in her eyes. Boomer only smirks at her request. Donna loosens her grip and shoves his chest, "Tell me!" she demands louder. 

"I've had it with ya fickle nature," he utters, dropping his hand from her throat to lift her from underneath the back of her thighs, the camera still in his hand and digging into her cheek. Donna instinctively wraps her legs around him as he carries her to the bed and drops her. 

He throws the camera to the bed as he unbuckles his belt and unzips his pants while staring down at the woman backing away from him. With a grin, Boomerang grabs her leg and flips her to her stomach, jerking her onto all fours. Donna lifts her head, peering over her shoulder as he runs a hand up her leg and under her dress lifting the fabric away to expose her ass. His large hand kneads the exposed flesh, Donna's eyes flutter closed and she softly moans. The sharp sting of his hand smacking her bottom causes her eyes to open. 

Boomer's gold tooth glistens as he sneers down at her, raising a brow to challenge the woman but she only licks her lips. The Captain picks up the discarded camera to take several snapshots of his hand cupping her cheek and making contact with her ass once again before grabbing her hip and flipping Donna to her back. 

Donna's chest is heaving as she watches his deliberately slow movements of shrugging his shirt off, sliding his pants and boxers down his legs. Boomerang pulls Donna down to the edge of the bed, the skirt of her dress now gathered around her waist as he pushes her legs apart and positions himself between them. Boomer trails a finger near her core, documenting the movements on film before tossing the camera and leaning down to capture her lips. Donna's teeth scrape his bottom lip and he growls. 

"Ya want tah know, huh?" he asks in a low guttural tone.

"Please," she pleads, pressing her hips closer to him. She gasps as he clamps his teeth down on the crook of her neck, his erection pressing against her core and teasing. 

"I don't think ya'd like me answer, doll." Donna tugs on a fistful of hair and yanks his head back so she can slap his face. Boomer laughs at her response. 

"Hit me again, love," he commands. Donna digs her nails into Boomer's scalp as she tugs on the curls once more, noting the low groan from him before she slaps face again. Digger hisses upon impact. Donna jerks his head back, this time slapping him before backhanding him. The ring on her finger splitting his lip, Boomer's smile widens when he feels the warm liquid with his tongue and Donna pulls him down to lick the blood off his mouth. 

The Captain backs off the bed, lugging Donna up by the wrists and flipping her around. He pins her wrists to her chest with his large hand. Donna gets goosebumps from the sensation of his hot breath on her neck, then his tongue caressing the flesh of her spine as he slowly unzips her dress, nipping and biting as he follows the zipper. Stopping where the zipper ends, Boomer reverses his course, the tips of his fingers tracing the bites up her back to her shoulders, moving the dress down her arms and down her body. 

Donna rests her head on Boomer's shoulder and exhales at the loss of clothing. He wraps an arm around her chest, his hand cupping her breast while his thumb taunts the pebbled nipple. His other hand teases along the inside of her thigh when he asks, "Still want me to leave?"

"Shut up," she whines, turning her head to capture his mouth. Donna's body was betraying her, wrapped up in desire for the deceptive man. He was equally committed to their ministrations, the woman had put him through the wringer for the past few days and he was intent on finally pleasing her. Boomer pulls away from their kiss, his forehead pressing to hers as he takes deep breaths. He swiftly moves from her thigh to hips, bending her forward to the bed and she collapses into herself. Donna turns her head as Boomer holds her by the neck, his thigh nudging her legs further apart as he positions her hips. Once he's satisfied, Boomer takes his cock and rubs the head along her exposed entrance. Donna whimpers and George smugly peers down. 

"Just wait 'til I get started," he promises as he thrusts into her, Boomer's eyes rolling as he fills her and she arches back into him. Without pausing, he forcefully thrusts into her and each stroke goes deeper than the previous. 

"Ahhh...fuuuuck," Donna cries as their hips slap in a steady rhythm. Boomerang pulls a fistful of hair, causing her back to arch further as he mercilessly pounds her. Letting go of her hair, Boomer reaches for her throat as his mouth peppers her shoulder with bites and licks the wounds. 

Boomer growls into her ear, accentuating each word with a hard thrust that leaves her breathless, "Ya cunt fits like a glove." 

He suddenly withdraws and spins Donna over to her back, his chest heaving as he crawls above her, hissing as he slowly guides himself back into her. Unable to move beneath the large man, Donna claws at his back as he pounds into her and slaps her thigh. Boomer's wicked smile grows bigger as he reaches between them, pinching her swollen nub and Donna's nails break skin to withdrawl blood. 

Smiling against her lips he says, "I see ya like that." Boomer swallows her moans as his fingers keep pinching and rubbing on her clit, only parting when she pushes on his shoulders gasping for air. 

"Fuck...I hate you!" Donna spits out the words as her orgasm hits her hard. Boomer chuckles as he rolls off her and strokes his cock. 

"Get on me dick and show me just how much." 

Donna wolfishly smiles at the opportunity, settling over the large man and slowly lowering herself down. His hands rub up her thighs to hold her hips with bruising force. She plants a palm on his chest as she leans over to retrieve the camera. Boomerang bucks his hips and Donna wags a finger.

She snaps a few pictures of Boomer's face, flushed from sex. She then points the camera to herself as she rolls her hips, taking pictures as she lifts the hair from her neck and trails her fingers to her breasts, grabbing them as she picks up speed. Donna turns the camera back to Boomer as she stops rotating her hips but bounces up and down his shaft, Boomerang groaning and biting his bottom lip. She pinches his nipple and he jerks her hips. As Boomer's digits tighten around her hips, Donna realizes he must be nearing climax and she curls her fingers beckoning him to sitting. She licks and bites his lip as she digs her hips into his, hard and fast. 

Boomer's body shakes as he orgasms, the primal groan in her ear causes Donna's walls to clench around him as she milks him. Besides their erratic breaths, the only other sound in the room motor of the camera clicking, the gears turning to dispense images from the now empty paper cartridge. 

"You're a fucking animal," she wheezes from on top of him as they collapse to the mattress. 

Snaking his arms around her waist, attempting to pull her closer he murmurs, "That's what happens when ya tease me." 

Donna giggles and nestles her face into the crook of his neck as she murmurs, "Note taken, Captain."  
_______________

Boomer pulls her hair away from her neck, Donna swats his hand and Boomer grips her wrist. He leans down to kiss her neck as he yanks her wrist down, pinning it against the bed. 

"G'Mornin'," he mumbles on her neck. 

Donna attempts to roll away but Boomer wraps their arms around her stomach by her wrist. 

"You are like sleeping with a cuddly sweaty teddy bear," she complains, peering at him.

Boomer trails his nose up to her ear, "Ya weren't complaining last night." His teeth gently scrape along the outer shell of her lobe causing Donna to lean into him.

"Temporary lapse of judgement," Donna wryly responds and he chuckles into her neck. 

"Ya slept like a baby." She remains still against him, no longer fighting to get away. Donna picks up one of the instant photographs that were still scattered along the bed, Donna’s brow arching as she studies the picture. 

Donna flashes the photograph in her hand at him, the image of his teeth grazing her stomach.

"Being fucked into the mattress will do that to a person," Donna quips with a kittenish grin. Boomer reaches around the goading woman and holds up another picture. 

“I’m puttin’ that one in me wallet.” Clicking his tongue as he admires the picture of Donna’s ass, she grabs the picture and slings it into the air.

“Hey!” he cries and she shakes her head. 

“Like you have a wallet!” Boomer feigns being hurt, clutching his heart as he rolls onto his back taking her with him. Donna laughs as she gently elbows Boomer in the chest and he releases her. 

Boomer knits his hands together under his head, “Ya don’t know everythin’ about me, doll.” 

Donna rests her head on his chest and gazes up at him, “That’s very true.” She traces his abdominal muscles as she thinks about the many things neither of them know about each other. 

Boomer cups her face, pulling her up for a kiss. Donna groans when she hears her phone start buzzing from an incoming call. Donna swings her legs over the bed, claiming the cell from the nightstand. Boomer watches her brows knit together when she reads the display, turning her back to him as she fumbles to answer the call. 

Sliding upright, Boomer rears into the headboard and listens to her side of the conversation, wondering who she’s speaking to when she agrees to meet later that evening. Dropping the phone into her lap as she hangs up, Donna screams into her hands before looking over as she bites her lip. 

She speaks just as his patience begins to wear out, “Boris wants to see me.” Donna scoops up a pair of discarded jeans from the floor and steps into the legs, huffing as she pulls the pants up. Without looking up she speaks, "I haven't forgiven you so don't think this meant anything." Hurrying to the dresser, she pauses to button her jeans before yanking a shirt off the top surface and quickly pulling it over her head. 

"Donna.." Boomer begins to speak but she holds up a finger to stop him, as she straightens the garment.

"You were just taking care of a need. When I get back, you better be settled on the couch." Without paying attention she points to the sofa as she steps into a pair of shoes. 

Boomer looks away while sucking his teeth in annoyance, waiting for her to realize he's gotten dressed. Stopping, Donna looks at him in confusion. 

"I'm comin' with ya," he proclaims and she laughs. 

"I don't remember inviting you." 

Boomerang shrugs in response, "Don't care." 

"Whatever," she mutters while nudging past him to her coat rack. "You have a real problem with listening."

"Ya should talk, sweetheart," he sardonically replies. Donna rolls her eyes and Boomerang pulls her elbow, leaning in to kiss her only for her to jerk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear from you! Please drop me a comment on here or you can find me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. :)


	11. Sticks and Stones

Boomer trails behind Donna as the pair trek to the Foxy Roxy. If it weren't for the occasional waft of cigarette smoke, she may have forgotten Boomerang was even there; his steps were silent, making the large man eerily ghost like. Secretly wishing their journey was a prank, Donna mentally ticked off a list of places she would rather lead Boomer to for laughs. So far, she had thought of randomly stopping into a church service, an interpretive dance class, couples therapy, the nail salon for manicures and pedicures, a kids arcade, which caused Donna to giggle because Boomer in a ball pit would be highly entertaining, and finally a porn shop, although that one could admittedly be fun even if she felt contempt for the man. Not that Donna would admit last night was fun, but she was reminded that it was with each step she took, which only caused more internal conflict.

It was easy for her to lose Boomer once they step into the club, as her eyes quickly adjust to the perpetual darkness and the occasional strobe light. Remembering that Boomer frequented the establishment at some point, Donna meandered through the tables and the pit until one of the working women recognized him. She couldn't help but grin at the coo from a woman wearing the residuals of a sailor costume, "Hey, handsome! I've missed you!"

The woman shamelessly drapes herself on Boomerang, rubbing his chest and desperately trying to capture his attention. Donna calls out with a wink, "I'll catch you later!" 

The flashing lights only enhancing the panicked look in his eyes as he witnesses Donna sacrifice him and prance off. Boomer hastily pushes the woman aside, ignoring her cries as he stomps after Donna through velvet ropes into the VIP section only to find her already sitting in a booth with Boris. Still vexed at her attempt to ditch him, Boomer hesitantly sits at a nearby table. 

"My favorite," she hums, pressing the glass to her lips. Boris sniffs.

"I didn't think you'd object," he states while twisting the ring on his pinky finger. Nodding his head towards Boomer, he states, "I see you brought your guard dog." 

Shrugging, she replies, "You know I'm a sucker for strays. He just followed me here." 

Boris purses his lips as he inspects Boomerang, "He likes you." causing Donna to scowl at Boris while his gaze remains fixated on the other man. "I can tell by the way he looks at you. It's the same way Sergei did." 

Donna licks her lips, trying to combat the flutter in her stomach over the name as an uneasy feeling settles over her regarding the current situation. Being called back by Boris was never a good sign, and discussing Sergei wasn’t on high on her list of things to do. After a pregnant pause she sighs before replying, "Well I'm not sure I'll keep this one either." Her fingers tap the side of her glass and Boris's hand clamps over hers.

"Stop. The fidgeting is unladylike." he commands while dropping her hand. 

"When have I ever been a lady?" her question playful, but Boris remains serious. 

"I know for a fact you were raised to be one." he asserts while pointing at her. Donna resists the urge to roll her eyes, knowing Boris would see it as a sign of disrespect. Clearing his throat, he changes the subject, "There's no reason to keep the stray dog outside. In fact, I know he can be quite useful as I've rendered his services before. He is the reason you previously sought out my help, no?" Donna nods and Boris motions Anton, his bodyguard, to escort Digger to the table. 

"Please sit." he dictates. Boomer's jaw tenses at the politely veiled order but he obeys, sliding into the seat next to Donna as the waitress places a box of cigars on the table before whisking away the empty glasses. 

He offers each of them a cigar, shrugging off their decline before settling back against the booth and thoughtfully chewing on the end of his cigar before speaking, "My informant inside the department says the investigation into the recent burglary at Capitol Bank is moving along swimmingly." 

Boomer glances over to Donna who noticeably stiffens. Boris smiles as he continues, "It seems as if the lab was able to recover some data off the memory chip. My mole has been delaying the information to stall the investigation, but time is of the essence. With my command it can be destroyed or passed along, placing the two of you behind bars." 

"I take it you want something else from us." Donna states without looking up, her finger idly swirling the rim of her glass.

"Smart girl. I'm expecting a heavy shipment in a couple of days at the dock. I want the two of you to pick it up for delivery, unless you would rather this predicament you’re in sorts itself out the lawful way?" Boris pauses, waiting for an objection from either one, the silence causing a faint smile to flash along his sharp features. "I didn't think so. Donna, I'll notify you of the details. It's not outside of your normal expertise, so I have the utmost faith in you." 

Boris clasps his hands together as he leans across the table with a stoic expression, "Now with that settled, Digger, it is my understanding that you were one of the people that last saw Sergei. Did anything seem off to you?" 

"Nah," Boomer calmly replies as his gaze remains fixated on Boris. "It's a shame tah hear he's missin'." 

Donna discreetly bumps her knee against Boomer's and he shifts his gaze down to his untouched glass of scotch. 

"To see a friend, no road is too long. I assure you, I won't stop until he's found and brought home to his family." Boris's tone is icy and Donna fights the urge to rub her arms to dissipate the goosebumps hidden under the sleeves of her jacket. 

"You care for her, no?" Boris asks while pointing to Donna. Boomer tongue clicks, not wanting to answer and unable to look either of them in the eye. Boris slams his hand down on the table with laughter. "You be careful with this one. The obliging fool is worse than an enemy." 

Donna's brow furrows, unsure which of them Boris's warning was meant for. 

"Now if you excuse me, I have elsewhere to be,” he states while standing and buttoning his suit jacket, "Enjoy a dance on me."  
________

Peeling the blanket away, Boomer agilely maneuvers up the bed, traveling up the length of her legs and stopping only once he was comfortably positioned between them. Donna may have kicked him out of her bed, but she never said anything about visiting. Each morning, The Captain found himself here, lifting up her over-sized t-shirt and removing her underwear before his tongue would dance up her inner thigh and into her folds. 

The whimpers and sighs were like music to his ears, as he teased her clit by sucking and rubbing his tongue on the sensitive bundle of nerves. Her body writhing with pleasure as she stirs from slumber, spreading her thighs wider and scraping her nails along his scalp to encourage the ministrations of his mouth. 

Boomer smiles against her thigh as Donna's back arches off the bed when he slips two fingers into her core, his large fingers pumping in attune with his mouth. Both of her hands now settling on his scalp, holding his head in place as Donna pushes herself into closer contact with his probing fingers and tongue. Her leg begins shaking as she nears release, and Boomer inserts a third finger before sucking on her swollen clit, causing Donna to shoot off the bed, crying in pleasure as her orgasm hits hard. Hooking a leg over his shoulder, she angles her core closer as Boomerang continues to lick and pump his fingers through her climax. 

Donna pats Boomerang's head as she comes down from her post orgasm high. He leans back, wiping his face with the back of his hand while staring up at her, waiting for validation. Pushing him off of her, Donna rolls over to the edge of the bed, standing with a huge stretch and a yawn.

"A girl could get used to that." she jokes, running her fingers through her hair before facing Boomer who's now uncomfortably shifting and rearranging himself through his boxers. 

"You could just save yourself some time and apologize." Boomer flinches at her confession.

"Fah what?" he asks and Donna’s mouth drops as she swiftly moves off of the bed. 

"Seriously?" 

Boomerang's voice is husky with incrimination, “Ya ain't exactly complain' about the daily atonement with ya cunt." 

Donna crosses her arms and scoffs, "Well, I'm not stupid, Digger." 

"Is that it now?" he challenges, but she laughs it off while stopping in the kitchen, waiting for him to catch up. 

"Are you even capable of saying I'm sorry?" she pushes and his jaw clenches. 

"Actions speak louder than words,” he says, turning away.

"Oh, indeed they do Booms! So says the cowardly man that bolted." The Captain's shoulders slump at her unforgiving and spiteful words. 

"I get it. Ya tired of me and I'm a disappointment. So just give me apartment back and I'll get out of ya fuckin' hair." 

"You know I'm bare down there." she grins at the deadly glare Digger is sending her way. 

"Ya avoidin' me request. I have a lease and ya in violation because I haven't done anythin' wrong tah be evicted. So just give me back me place!" he yells as his hand slams down on the counter causing the items on the top to rattle. 

Donna studies her nails, uninterested in George's tantrum, "You violate me every morning, so I'd say we're even." 

"Oi, I wouldn't have tah if I had me own place." he reaffirms while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"Wow. You can't just let this go." 

"Oh, that's rich! Move upstairs and I'll stay here. Hell! I'll fuckin' move into the penthouse if ya so adverse tah stayin' there, just as long as I'm not trapped in this cage with you!" 

"Please, you're just going to use my room to do pervy things to that poor unicorn." she accuses him from across the island. 

"It ain't much different now, mate." he smugly responds as he rounds the counter and stops before her.

"She's still desirable while missing a leg?" Donna asks and Boomer's gaze narrows. "Good for you man," she pats his arm while sidestepping his advance. 

His large hand curls around her arm, stopping the woman in her tracks while he leans in. "Speakin' of Pinky, where'd ya put her leg?" Boomer's eyes are ablaze as he waits for a response.

Donna rolls her eyes upward in contemplation, "Oh, you know...around." she smugly smiles as Boomer's mouth tightens. 

"I want it back. Now." his demanding snarls bringing Donna to laughter.

"I'll think about." she dismisses him by prying herself loose from his grip before striding to the middle of the room.

"I should just break ya neck." he utters in frustration while scanning the room for a sign of the appendage. 

"Kill me and you'll never see her leg again!" she calls over her shoulder before shutting the bathroom door.  
_____________

There was something unsettling about finding Donna curled up asleep on the couch, clutching the blanket tight to her chest with dried tears staining her cheeks. Boomer brows lower and a frown pulls at his lips as he surveys the scene, a heavy weight anchoring in his chest as he wonders what she had been crying about. 

Boomer rakes a hand down his face, looking towards the ceiling. She didn't strike him as the crying type. Surely this wasn't about him? 

Donna bolts upright from the couch, her eyes searching the room and landing on Boomer as she processes where she is. "What?" she bitterly asks while pushing her bangs away from her face. 

He shifts uncomfortably, unsure if he wants to press for details but settles on asking, "Yah, okay?" 

The concern on Boomer's face is genuine as he waits for a response. Donna sharply looks away, shaking her head while groaning in disgust, "Before you say anything else, the world doesn't revolve around you." 

"What am I supposed tah think, doll?" he retorts, his blood starting to boil underneath his skin. "Yah claim to hate me, yet I can't leave. I have no home because ya gave it away. One of the few possessions I care about is bein' held hostage, not to mention ya came after me when I left while tryin' tah claim it was tah clean up. And now there's suddenly just one more job fah me tah do before I can fuck off into the sunset."

She rolls her eyes in response, "Since you won't tell me the reason you killed Sergei just admit you ran to save your own ass."

"I'm suppose tah tell ya everythin' and play me cards on the table but yet ya get to hold yours close tah ya chest? I don't think so doll." his tone is deadly as his gaze penetrates. 

"You are unbelievable," she launches, "I did bring you back to finish that job. Nothing more. That phone you left behind was in my name, asshole. I wanted the police to forget about it just as much as you."

"Yah've done nothin' but ride me ass and I've went along fah what? I don't even like ya most the time. Ya drive me fuckin' mad!" his hands shaking from rage as he grabs fistfuls of hair before falling to his side with humorless laughter. Suddenly twisting, Boomer scoops up the large mirrored tray from the coffee table and tosses it, the contents clattering to the floor as it hurls through the air into a support column, glass shattering and wood splintering onto the marble floor. Donna's mouth opens in shock as she glances back to the ill-tempered man. 

"I'm done listen' to ya! How about that, eh?" he rants, chest heaving as Donna's eyes remain wide from his outburst. She stays still on the couch as he continues, "I'm goin' out tah the pub. I'll be back if, and whenever I fuckin' please." 

Donna blankly stares at the void on the table where tray used to rest. She slowly leans her head to the back of the couch with a sigh. Upon hearing the door latch closed, she sadly whispers, "You like me."


	12. Regret Nothing

Coexistence with Donna after their fight was surprisingly easy for Digger, barely managing to stagger in from getting drunk at the pub before passing out face down in the couch was his solution. There was the one night he didn't return back to the apartment and Donna found him passed out in the penthouse hot tub fully clothed. She was angry at his stupidity, after all, he could have drowned, but he was relentless in his delivery of the cold shoulder. For a man like Captain Boomerang, who loved the sound of his own voice, it was impressive. 

Donna was beside herself, struggling to find the words that Boomer wanted her to say. Knowing what he needed didn't make it easier for her. It was, in fact, harder. To admit anything to him felt like a personal betrayal, which was why she was constantly pushing. Donna was afraid that giving into Boomer wasn't something she'd recover from. 

Still, the silence was deafening, and she worked to fill the void by chatting away, mostly nonsense, but anything was better than feeling alone when she knew she wasn't. The overly friendly woman actually enjoyed silence when she was alone, but having another person blatantly ignore her was difficult. She knew Digger and feared she had broken the newly muted man. Never in a million years would she imagine missing his crude comments accompanied by his cocky smile, yet here she was trying to get anything, even a grunt would suffice. Her nerves begin to settle as they approach the marina as she takes a deep breath, replaying her orders. 

_"Shipment arrives at 1am on Tuesday at pier 54. There will be a Maserati. You know what to do."_

Boomer breaks his silence once they reach the fence at the shipyard. 

"Now what?" he questions with a flat tone as his eyes scanning over her, only adding to her nerves and frustration. Prior to the job there wasn't any time to go over the plan with Boomer. Their only saving grace in this moment was her familiarity with the job. Boris often had her lifting cars for various purposes; however, cars from the shipyard typically contained drugs. 

"My eyes are down here, Digger," she whines in desperation, seeking any form of acknowledgement from him. 

The scowl deepening on his face as he rolls his eyes downward, "Bettah?!"

Donna clicks her tongue and winks, deciding to let his attitude slide since he was obliging her request. 

"We need to cut the fence," she states matter of factly while pulling a pair of wire cutters from her inner jacket pocket before he can respond. She vertically works down, snipping the chain link fence and Boomerang knowingly peels back until the opening is large enough, allowing her to slip through and he swiftly follows suit. She motions for him to follow and they lurk through the shadows, staying near buildings and shipping crates. 

Donna suddenly stops in front of Boomer, causing him to neary knock her over. He wraps his arm around her waist, palm splaying across her stomach before she can fall forward. 

Craning her neck, she teases in a breathy voice, "My knight in shining armor." She playfully bats her lashes at him and Boomer groans as he releases her.

"There aint nothin' shiny 'bout me, darlin'." 

Donna raises her brows, mocking his sudden sense of humor. Placing herself in front of him she reaches up and slowly taps her index finger on his lip. 

"Lies, because that tooth is pretty shiny." He jerks his head back with a snarl and Donna adds, "Keep up that attitude and it's going to be added to my collection." She teasingly knocks his chin and his eyes narrow on her necklace before scoffing.

"Now what?" he quickly changes the subject. 

"We get that." Boomer doesn't miss the flash of excitement in her eyes as he follows her extended hand, index finger pointing to the blue Maserati Grand Turismo. 

Donna covers his mouth as he grumbles obscenities, slowly pulling her hand away once he's calm. Still harboring resentment, Boomer bites at her hand and she slaps his cheek, "No!" 

"Ya really are a loon. Case ya missed it, there's blokes swarmin' this place." 

"And you are a Negative Nancy," she counters, ignoring his growl when she adds, “unlike you, this isn't my first rodeo." 

"By all means. Please inform me of ya plan wise one." Boomer sardonically inserts, reaching into his coat to pull out a blade. 

Donna launches towards the car loudly whispering, "Cover me." He emits a sound of frustration as he follows with boomerang in hand.   
__________  
After regaining her bearings, she doesn't hesitate to cut her seat belt before scrambling across the console onto Boomerang's lap in the driver’s seat. Her lips press against his as she severs his seat belt and then reaches for the door handle. 

"Run," is all she says before sliding out the door.

Boomer coughs as he climbs out of the seat and follows the woman. His feet heavy as he attempts to catch up, aware of the shouts and movement behind him. 

Donna cuts down an alley as shots are fired, Boomer flinching as it ricochets off the metal of the dumpster he's running past.

"Move it Digger!" she yells and Boomer dives and rolls when he sees her pointing a gun in his direction. He doesn't look back when he hears the man screaming in pain, Donna tugging him by his arm as they continue to run from the men.   
Donna had proven to be far better with a gun than throwing a boomerang, but Digger knew they would need a bigger lead in order to escape. 

"What are you doing?" she anxiously questions, as he remains still. 

"Just go!" he bellows without a glance. She hesitates, walking backwards before turning and picking up speed. There's a large explosion as she rounds the corner, and Donna braces herself against the building with worry, the cool brick feeling good against her warm skin. A wave of relief washes over her when Boomer appears wearing a huge, goofy grin.

"I know where we can hide." 

Donna trails after him as he cuts through alleys, her internal compass knew they weren't gaining ground from the men who's footsteps and shouts could occasionally be heard as they search for the pair. He stops outside of a boarded up and dilapidated looking building with a smug expression. He bends down, pulling on the plywood over where the door would be, the material easily moving and Boomer motions her over. Donna steps into the arched doorway and is surprised a door still exists. The street light is gone once Boomer pulls the plywood back into place and unable to see she flinches when she feels his arms secure around her hips but eventually finds herself leaning into him and returning the gesture in the small space. Donna wonders how many times Digger has hidden in this location to evade police.

His hot breath tickles her ear as he whispers, "Just be still and quiet. They'll never know we're here." 

Donna fractionally nods, feeling cold when Boomer moves his face away. She drops her head to his chest, letting the steady rhythm calm her as they wait. His arms constrict as footsteps near, Donna tilts her head up and he leans his forehead to hers. Boomer's breaths shallow, her fingers instinctively curling into his side while the men stop outside the door.

"Any sign of that bitch?" 

"Nah, let's hope Mac's had better luck or we're screwed." 

"We should have fucked her up in the alley back when we had the chance." Boomer presses a soft a kiss to the top of her head at the recollection. 

"Wasn't that the same guy that rescued her?" 

"Guess she's very appreciative." The men chuckle as feet shuffle away. It feels like an eternity passes before Boomer pulls away. Donna barely making out his form before he moves the plywood and the light causes her to squint. Dragging her by the wrist, Boomer safely escorts her out and secures the spot. 

"Did you get what ya needed? Because I'd hate for all of this tah been fah nothin'." She's slightly taken aback by the coldness in his voice compared to the tenderness he was showing her mere moments ago.

Patting the deep cargo pockets of her pants and jacket she confirms, "It's all right here."

"Aftah this we're through and tomorrow I'll find another place tah crash. I don't care how good of a fuck ya are. This," he begins with a swirl of his hand, "Stealin' cars, drugs, and organized crime ain't me game. I prefer solo." Donna nods as they cautiously move up the street. Boomer sucks his teeth before adding, "Didn't even know ya knew how tah steal cars." 

"You never asked," she murmured and Boomer's laugh is humorless.

 

"Of course, doll," his voice dripping with venom as he fumbles for a cigarette. Swallowing the lump in her throat she stops to look up at him. 

 

"Just trying to keep the romance alive, honey buns." Boomer's jaw tightens at her ridiculous nickname. It was an attempt at get a rise considering it was sweeter than normal and didn't include his name. 

 

"Let's get rid of this shit so I can get a drink," he stalks off. She stares at his expansive back, still feeling slightly perplexed by his demeanor.   
________

Boomerang rubs the sleep from his eyes, convinced he was imagining it or dreaming but she was still there perched up on the coffee table. His fingers extend to caress the soft plush pink fabric of the unicorn before lifting her up to examine. Pinky's leg was crudely reattached with dark blue thread, the stitching was uneven and she now resembled Frankenstein or a character from _the Nightmare Before Christmas_ , but she was whole. Looking over his shoulder for Donna, he couldn't help but wonder what the catch was, but she was nowhere to be seen. Boomer's brows lower in surprise at seeing a key securely tied around Pinky's neck with a cream colored ribbon. The key was to his old apartment, the x he had scratched into the surface while waiting on a job made it easily identifiable. Licking his lips as he leans back into the couch cushions and hugs the toy, a feeling of unrest settles in his gut. He finally had Pinky back and his apartment yet he felt as though something was missing. Unwilling to waste any more time searching for the answer and still holding onto Pinky, Boomer stands with a stretch. 

Waiting until he lowers her to eye level before asking, "Ya ready to go home?" He smiles as he forces her to nod in response. "Me too, girl."  
________

She wasn't surprised to discover the empty apartment upon her return. Donna knew it would be easier if she wasn't there when he woke so she fixed Pinky while he was on his bender, knowing she'd leave it for him on the table in the morning before she left for a walk. Even though it was early, she enjoyed how quiet and serene the city was. Very few people had started the hustle of the day which made the sunrise feel like a special gift and with warm coffee in hand, she was in no hurry to return to the presumably vacant residence. Boomer's intentions were clear, he wanted out of the apartment and when Penny told her Lunchbox didn't like the apartment so they were returning to the street, Donna took it as a sign to let him go. 

The apartment seemed bigger without the large man, for nineteen days he occupied her space, actually it was a miracle they were able to live together. One of them should have snapped, smothering the other or at least a stabbing, but it overall was uneventful aside from the respective freeze out. 

She wasn't expecting to see Boomer saunter through the door with bag in hand. Kicking the door closed, he holds the bag up, "Thought ya might be hungry? I am cause ya ain't got a thing 'ere." 

Donna lifts off the couch, hurrying towards Boomer with a leap. He drops the bag, catching her as she wraps her legs around his waist and pulls his face to deliver a passionate kiss. Digger gapes at her before a cocky grin takes over, "I knew..." but he's cut off by Donna's finger on his lips.

"Shhhh! Don't ruin this by talking," she begs and he chuckles, squeezing her hips to pull her in closer as he walks them to the counter. Donna's hands slip underneath his shirt, running up the planes of his chest as he kisses her neck. Boomerang moves to her bottom lip, biting as he steps away to pull his shirt off. Donna follows by discarding hers before reaching out, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his jeans and tugging. The Captain rubs her thighs as he repositions himself between them, hungrily licking his lips as he lowers his head to kiss her and smiling against her lips as she bucks her hips. He growls slowly trailing his nose up her jaw to her ear and licking the shell before slowly moving to her neck. 

Donna leans back as he brushes his nose along her collar, then descending to her breast. Her nails dig into his scalp as he bites the top of her breasts, arching into his mouth. Growing impatient with his teasing, Donna loosens her grip on his head to reach between them to cup the bulge in his jeans. 

"This. Now," she unabashedly orders as Boomer's tongue dips along the fabric of her bra. He stiffens when she squeezes his cock again; his eyes trained on her as he holds her offending hand. 

"I've missed you too, love." his voice husky as his gaze remains fixed on her. 

Donna bites at her lip, trying to keep her composure before challenging him, "Take off those pants and show me." 

Digger swiftly undoes his pants as he steps out of his boots and then slides the garment down his legs before he reaches for her leggings. Donna lifts her hips while he yanks them off. She desperately reaches for him, hands settling on his biceps as he repositions himself between her legs. The large man slowly licks his lips while he teases the head of his cock along her wet folds. 

"This?" he asks, filling her to the hilt. Donna moans in pleasure at the feeling of his twitching cock inside her. As if on cue, Boomer pulls back, almost sliding out of her before thrusting forward. "This? Is this what you want?" he growls in her ear between thrusts. 

Donna moves her hands to the side of his face as he withdraws and slams back into her. Pulling his lips down to hers, delivering a passionate kiss as he repeats the actions. Releasing him, between gasps of air Donna moans, "Yes! More! Harder!" 

Boomer bites his lip, gladly obliging her request, each prod harder than the previous. Her hips bucking to meet his, back arching off the counter and eyes closed while she hooks her leg around him. Fixing his arm under the other, Boomer swings it out slightly changing the angle of his thrusts and hits the spot deep inside, causing Donna to lose control. Her heel digging into his backside while he pumps through her orgasm to his own before collapsing forward, Digger kisses her stomach as he pulls out with a low groan. She idly plays with his curls, smiling when their eyes meet. 

"What's in the bag? I'm hungry." 

Boomer wiggles his brows with his response, "Edible panties." 

"The flavor makes the difference." she asserts, poorly attempting to keep a straight face. He offers a hand after standing up, pulling Donna upright to her feet. 

Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "They were all out of strawberry. I hope you like Thai." 

"If there's pad thai and crispy spring rolls in that bag..."she trails off, eyeing him as she warily walks to the sack. 

"Oh, there is." he promises while buttoning his pants. She squeals in delight, retrieving the previously discarded food. Boomerang reaches around the content woman for a roll. 

Between bites of food Donna jests, "Ditch those pants, Harkness. If Pinky won't have your babies, I will."

Her comment causes Digger to choke on his food. His face growing red as he coughs, wide eyes set on her kittenish grin. She swallows before mouthing, "Nah!" 

He exhales. Placing hand to his chest and mustering a look of sincerity, "Ya 'bout killed me there."

Her eyes wide at the feeling of his rapidly beating heart, "Now I know how to kill you."

With a grunt he retorts, "Doll, ya got no idea."


	13. Stood Pretending

"I'm seriously going to burn those pants. They are an abomination," Donna promises, eyeing the zebra stripes of Digger's favorite loungers which were now dipping dangerously low on his waist as he gingerly stretches his arms above his head. 

"So you're saying you prefer me pant less?" he teases and Donna winks, enjoying the way his abdomen and pectoral muscles flex as his arms lower. Her favorite part of his morning appearance was the adorable bedhead, his sandy curls wild from sleep and their early morning quickie. She can't help the small smirk that appears on her face as she recalls rolling onto him at 4am and riding him in a blissful, half sleep euphoria.

Growing suspicious he asks, "What's got ya grinning like a canary eatin' cat?" 

"How cute our future children will be," she jokes while pushing past him for a banana. "But until the day you make me an honest woman, I'll just have to settle for handling the babies at the party," she adds with a wistful sigh. Boomerang's face contorts in disgust at her joke and she quietly laughs. 

"Don't take their innocent souls," he grumbles into the cup. She scratches his mutton chops with a kittenish smile.

"We both know that's not how a succubus works, George of the Jungle. Why do you think I rode you so early?"

"How long are you gonna be at this party?" He questions with ulterior motives. 

She shrugs, "Who knows. It just depends on how it goes. Sure you don't want to come?" Her question insincere. 

"Nah. I'm good. I got some stuff I've been meanin' tah take care of," Boomer responds cagily, rubbing his nose at the lie. 

"Okay. Well, I'm out," she says before kissing him on the cheek. The Captain looks at Pinky perched on the headboard. 

"If I didn't know bettah, I'd say she's hidin' somethin' from us." The toy blankly stares back, but George chuckles to himself. "Ya, I know. That's not a fair complaint, considerin'." He says while walking to the closet. "Time tah get ready fah work."   
_____________

Digger hurries across the manicured lawn to the canopy tent. The men are moving flowers away as they prepare to lower the casket. 

"Oi! I'm terribly late," he says to the two gravediggers. The men exchange glances as the large man approaches them wearing a beanie with a long black wool pea coat. 

"Sorry buddy, but we're on a schedule here."

The Captain musters up the saddest expression, big, tearful eyes and quivering lip. 

"I know, it's just been a shit day," he squeaks out. The Captain moves to one of the chairs under the tent to sit. He removes his beanie hat and begins wringing it between his large hands. "I had a hell of a time tryin' tah get here. Me car broke down and I had tah wait for tha tow, then me mate had tah bring me his car, and aftah that there was an accident on the express way, shuttin' it down." He uses his hand to wipe at his eyes. "I just want tah pay me respects tah the Mrs. She was me neighbor, like a second Nana tah me really, taken me undah her wing when I first moved here from Oz." 

Then men's shoulders slump as the visitor buries his face into his palms, visibly upset, causing one of the men to speak up. "We'll give you a few minutes to yourself. I could use a cigarette anyways."

Boomerang remains still as the men walk to the truck. He slowly rises, nodding to the two men now standing around the bed of the truck taking their break. As he approaches the casket, Boomerang unbuttons his coat and shoves his hat into a pocket. He knew he had to act fast; luckily the truck was several yards away, parked on the drive that winds through the cemetery. The casket was slightly angled towards the road and a large oak was positioned between him and the truck. His fingers nimbly unlatch the top half of the casket closest to him, and then he dramatically drapes himself over the casket and shakes his shoulders as if he were crying, so his fingers can reach the other latches. By now, the two workers were lost in their conversation, no doubt attempting to provide some privacy. Boomer lifts the lid enough to reach a hand into the coffer, blindly feeling around. This time, the regret expressed on his face wasn't for show as his fingers were skimming fabric and searching for jewelry. 

"Ooh, let's see what we've got," he murmurs once he finds her hands and starts massaging them. He barely winces as he slowly pries the hand from a clasped position, swiftly pulling off the rings and bracelets to pocket for himself. Using the position of the woman's hands as guidance, he moves up her torso to find a brooch at her collar. Boomerang rips the pin off, the fabric making a small tearing sound. Noticing the men stirring, Boomerang pulls out with broach in hand and discreetly and singlehandedly latches the casket. He keeps a closed fist as the men approach.

"I wanna thank ya blokes fah allowin' me a few minutes. It means tha world tah me," he offers a small smile before continuing, "I won't take up anymore of ya day now." The men nod as he turns, shoving his fist into his pocket to deposit the brooch and retrieve his hat. His feet swiftly carry him out of sight as he cuts through the graveyard. 

Digger chuckles to himself, enjoying the temporary high of the theft. Glinda Templeton-Gleason was a very wealthy woman, and once he saw her obituary, he decided paying his respects was the right thing to do, especially knowing she would be haughty enough to insist on being buried with valuables. Why should such pretty things be buried like treasure? 

As Digger descends the hill, he's taken aback at the sight of Donna lying on a blanket near a grave marker. She's diagonally position on her back, with knees bent and head near the stone. 

He swallows his annoyance at catching her in the act of a blatant lie, setting aside his hypocrisy since he wasn't completely honest with his own intentions for the day. He simply justifies it by determining he only omitted a few details and didn’t outright lie. Keeping his distance, George manages a wide perimeter as he works his way closer to secretly observe the woman. Positioning himself behind a tall obelisk, he peers around it with a clear sight line to Donna. His brow knits when he realizes the grave she was visiting, has a marker he can clearly read with Ronan "Ronnie" Devlin. 

His eyes trail downward to Donna, appearing relaxed as her fingers reach overhead to trace the letters of his name in the stone. He strains his ears once he notices her lips were moving, although he wasn't surprised, Donna would talk to anyone or anything. 

"So remember that guy? You know, the hillbilly looking one? Well, things have been rather tense. I'm pretty sure the bastard has the hots for me," she giggles and Boomer scoffs as she continues, “Actually, I think it's more than that, but he's not going to admit it outright. He kind of indicated it when we fought; at least I think that's what he meant. So now I'm trying to figure this all out because I don't know. It just seems wrong. I know we never really got the chance to be, so why does it feel like betrayal? It's not like it was with Sergei or the others." 

Her voice fades as she bolts upright from the blanket. Her expression stern, "Did you do this? I know you sent him to me as some kind of sick joke?! You always had a fucked sense of humor." Donna bites her cheek as she crosses her legs and places her hands in her lap. Picking at her nails, Boomer can barely hear her voice as it shakes, "I miss you."   
___________

George made a beeline for the bar after leaving the cemetery. The afternoon quickly fades to evening as he sits and drinks beer. He was grappling with Donna's thinly veiled confession in regards to him, and then to top it all off, Ronnie was an ex-lover that she clearly wasn't over. 

At some point his eyes drift shut, and he gives into the beer induced slumber. Boomerang's snores barely audible over the crowd, his head swaying and nodding from the arm propping him up. The Captain jerks away after his head leans forward too far and he scowls at Donna's smiling face greeting him. 

"Glad you could join us, Sleeping Beautiboomy." 

Digger ignores her by motioning for the bartender. 

"You really think that's a good idea?" she questions into her own beer. 

He grunts and keeps trying to flag down the server. 

"It's a good thing I'm here to rescue you, seeing as they've cut you off for the evening," she side eyes him. 

Without making eye contact he replies, "Thought ya were hangin' with ya old mates, or did they die of boredom?" 

"Oh, wow." Donna laughs, placing her hand on his shoulder, but he shrugs it off. "What happened to the nice black coat you had?" 

His jaw tightens as she cups his chin and pulls his face towards her. With a smirk she announces, "Busted." 

Digger bats her hand away to steal her beer. He chugs the contents and burps as he slams the mug onto the bar. 

Donna slides off her stool, trying not to laugh at the amusing pout on his face and the childish behavior of his drunken state. 

"Let’s go work out our obvious trust issues," she purrs into his ear, but he doesn't move. 

"I ain't drunk," he complains and adds, "and I ain't goin' anywhere with the likes of ya. Tryin' tah lure me away with ya crazy." 

Boomer reluctantly bites his lip when her nails scratch his scalp and work through his curls; he fights the shudders when her tongue caresses the shell of his ear. 

"You seem to like my crazy when..." 

"I don't need ya fuckin' reminders!" He cuts her off as she jolts forward when the man next to her falls off the stool. 

“Sorry sweetheart,” he apologizes while attempting to steady himself. 

Donna pushes back on the drunken patron while yelling, "I'm trying to talk to my date here, you asshole!" 

"This ain't a date!" Boomerang insists and doesn't miss the mirth in her eyes. It was one of her favorite jokes to rile him up. 

"Oh, hey there! I didn’t realize you were such a pretty thing,” the drunken man says to Donna, but she simply ignores the advance. Captain Boomerang is discernibly irritated with the new development as the man continues to ogle the fiery woman. 

"If this chap doesn't want to date you, I'll gladly take you out and show you a real good time," he persists, and Donna sighs with annoyance. 

“Piss off,” Boomerang asserts and Donna smirks at the sudden change in his demeanor. The Captain is off his stool as soon as the drunk wraps his arm around Donna’s shoulder. The man’s mouth drops as Digger delivers an icy stare. 

“I said, piss off!” he growls through clenched teeth and the man drops his arm before scurrying away. 

Donna pats Digger’s shoulder and jests, "Down boy." Boomer shrugs away from her touch, still angry and contemplating whether or not he wanted to chase after the man. 

Walking her fingers up his arm, Donna moves closer with a confession, "Do you have any idea how sexy you are when you're jealous?" 

Without a second thought, Boomerang guides Donna through the crowd to the back of the bar and straight into the small bathroom, quickly locking the door behind him. Before she can speak, he’s pressing himself against her back and into the sink, caging her in. Donna’s breathing hitches as she watches him in the mirror, his eyes dark and wild as he stares back at her. He strips off his jackets and then lifts her arm, hooking it around his neck. His fingers trailing down the under flesh of her arm, and Donna tries to suppress a giggle.

“Quiet,” he growls into her ear as both hands work to unbuckle her pants. Donna whimpers at his command, her thighs squeezing together at his dominance. 

“No. Keep ‘em open,” he orders while sliding her jeans down her hips. Digger delivers a devious sneer at her lack of underwear. Donna tilts her head to the side as he bites at her neck, the fingers of both hands hooking into the collar of her shirt before pulling the fabric apart. She bites her lip while watching her shirt being ripped away from her body. Turning her face to him, Boomerang ravenously kisses her, swallowing her moan when a finger slides over her dripping sex. 

“Ya cunt is always so wet for me,” he says, Donna attempting to bite his lip as he speaks against hers. Nudging her forward with his thigh, she braces against the sink as he frantically unzips his pants to free his erection. She jumps forward when he backhands her ass, hissing from the sting. 

Her eyes grow big when he covers her mouth with his hand and asks, “Do you feel how hard my cock is?” Donna whimpers in response as he teases her entrance. “That’s what ya do to me. Ya tight cunt,” he pauses as he thrusts into her with a groan, “it gets me hard.” He bites his lip as he slowly pulls out until only the tip is remaining, “And that smart mouth of yours, drives me fuckin’ mad.” Donna’s back arches when he slams back into her. 

“I only want tah hear ya moans and the sound of me fuckin’ ya,” he says into her hair as he leans over her, his hand still over her mouth and fingers digging into her hip. Donna rocks along the cool porcelain sink as Boomer roughly fucks her. Donna feebly pushes her hips back to meet his fierce prods. Digger’s grunts getting louder as he increases speed, his thrusts becoming erratic. The sink slams into the wall with each movement. 

“Fuck, darlin’. Just like that,” his breaths short as he encourages her. Boomerang’s head drops between her shoulder blades as he suddenly cums, no longer able to restrain himself at Donna’s willing submission, which was to him, a compete turn on. Digger studies the woman as hoists herself up on the sink and spreads her legs. 

“I didn’t get my finish,” she breathily purrs, reaching out to tug on his tank top. The Captain cups her swollen sex, slowly rubbing his palm over her sensitive bud. Donna clenches her fingers around his throat, causing a crooked smile from the man. She moans as she grinds against his palm, his finger teasing at her entrance. 

She pulls up her bra, so she can tease and knead her own breast. Tired of his game, Donna’s grip tightens on his throat and Digger inserts two digits. He swiftly works his fingers while curling them, and Donna wraps a leg around his torso to pull him in closer, and then cries out in pleasure when he pinches her clit before adding another finger. It all becomes too much and with a few more pushes, Donna is coming undone. 

Gripping his wrist while he pulls away, Donna guides his hand to her mouth and individually sucks on each finger. An animalistic rumble comes from within his chest as he watches, “Ya gettin’ me worked up again.”

She smiles, releasing his fingers with a pop and scoots to the end of the sink. As she jumps down, there’s a creak before the sinks falls off the wall with water suddenly spraying from the broken pipes. The two laughing as they hastily dress, Boomerang offering her the trench coat since he destroyed her shirt, and they head out the door laughing at the mayhem left in their wake.


	14. Come Up For Air

Donna coyly smiles at the large man soaking in the warm bubbling water, appearing relaxed with his eyes closed and head on the padded rest. She places the bottle and glasses on the table before disrobing and climbing into the hot tub. Settling in next to him, she takes in his profile, the slope of his forehead to the straightness of his bridge with the perfect button bulb of his nose at the end, and his plump lips. There was no denying the attractive man hidden underneath the mass of facial hair. 

"Take a picture ya loon," he grumbles. She splashes water at his face as he darts upright, eyes wide. Lowering his mouth to the water, Boomerang sucks in water until his cheeks are full and puffy. Donna slowly backs away as she points a finger. 

"Don't you dare!" she threatens as Digger chases her around the hot tub. Water splashing over the sides as the two move in circles. Donna's laughter and squeals fill the otherwise quiet late night. Tired of chasing her, Digger cuts her off diagonally and struggles to keep from laughing as she winces, arms covering her face. 

"I'm serious Harkness! I will evict you!" she calls from behind her makeshift shield. 

He squirts the water out of the side of his mouth, away from the cowering woman until empty.

"Don't start shit ya can't finish."

"I believe I just did," she boasts, attempting to float away but is guided to his lap. He anchors an arm around her torso, and his thumb traces circles on her stomach. Admitting defeat, Donna relaxes into his chest, her head resting on his shoulder at the crook of his neck. 

Boomer licks his lips as he draws fingers up her arm and along her collar, stopping at the string of her black bikini. "How 'bout we get this off ya?" 

With a kittenish grin, Donna scoots sideways on his lap and caresses his bare chest. 

"Do you want to play a game, Diggeroo?" she asks with a sparkle in her eye.

"Aren't we always?" he dryly challenges. 

Donna scoffs at him before pressing on, "Let's get to know each other."

"I know I like the way ya moan me name. What more is there tah know?" 

She cups his cheek, her fingers scratching at his facial hair, "I think there's more to learn."

"Why ruin the mystery and kill tha spark?" he questions with a casual shrug. 

"Chicken shit," she smirks back at the agitated man running his tongue along his teeth. Donna could tell he was being elusive for a reason; it was only fueling her desire to play. 

"I'm not drunk enough for this," Boomerang complains as he throws his head back.

"Always such a killjoy," she huffs as she pulls his chest hair. 

"Ahhhhh!" he yells and swats the offending hand away. Donna giggles as he rubs the now tender flesh. 

"You'd think I just asked to wipe my ass with Pinky. It's just a game of truth or consequence; surely you've played it before." 

"I'm gonna pretend ya didn't just say that about me Pinky," he shoots her a look of disgust. Suddenly, he realizes playing the game could serve a purpose. It would be the perfect opportunity to ask Donna about the cemetery. Boomer purses his lips as he quickly calculates the outcome, but in the end his curiosity wins. 

Boomer scoots himself back and casually lifts his arms, stretching them along the edge of the tub as he speaks, "Loons, first, truth or consequence?" 

"Yes!" she whoops in excitement before settling down and squaring off. "Hit me with a truth." 

It was too early to jump head first so he decides to test the waters and ask the typical personal questions that accompany the game, "Have ya ever fucked a married man or woman?" 

Donna's head tilts back, "I'm kinda impressed. I was expecting something lame."

"I'm full of surprises, love," he arrogantly replies.

"To answer your question, I used to join my college professor and her husband on occasion," she slowly licks her bottom lip in recollection. "Together they were fun but I really liked my private tutoring sessions," she adds with a wink. 

Boomerang purses his lips as he processes the information. Under normal circumstances the thought of two women together would almost always cause him to crack a fat but once again he finds himself jealous when facing the idea of her with anyone else, even if it’s in the past. Attempting to play it off, he floats over towards her with the intention of grabbing whatever booze she's parked on the table. Donna bites at her lip, waiting in anticipation for his next move. Excitement courses through her veins like electricity when he moves in and presses himself into her. 

"I'm gonna keep that in mind fah later," he growls in her ear before delivering a small nip to her lobe. She's unable to contain the small moan the action elicits but is soon cold when he backs away with a grin and the bottle of bourbon. 

"Feeling nervous?" she teases, trying to regain her composure as he takes a large swig. 

He shrugs as he swallows, "Just lubin' up." 

"Does that mean you're going to share?" she questions and Boomerang rolls his eyes at her insinuation. It wasn't like she was an open book. 

"Hit me." 

"Have you ever sucked a dick?" she asks and Digger rolls his head back on the edge of the tub with a large sigh. 

"Here I was thinkin' yah might ask somethin' serious," he says before taking another large swig. 

"That is. You've been to prison no? Isn't that like some bartering tool?" Donna doesn't bother to hide her small smile at his annoyance. 

"I'm not the one suckin' dicks," he flatly responds. Donna's mouth opens to ask another question but he quickly cuts her off, "Only one question." 

"You're a fucking tease," she mumbles and he snorts in response. 

"Truth or consequence?"

With a shake of her head, she corrects him, "It's got to be a consequence this time." 

"Oh, darn. I was enjoyin' sharing," he mocks and she mouths 'sure' back to him. 

"Ya got tah fuck me in public," he slyly asserts and Donna starts laughing. 

"That's a real twist of the arm there. In case you haven't noticed I'm already willing to ride you anywhere because let's face it, while your personality sucks, the rest of you makes up for it." 

"I'm almost offended by that," he retorts as she reaches for the bottle and settles onto his lap. 

"Doubtful," she says, changing the subject. His brow lowers when she doesn't take a drink but places it on the table. She playfully taps her finger to her lip, knowing he's confused by her actions and perhaps even uncomfortable. "Your consequence is flashing Penny." 

He protests with exasperation, "That bag is likely tah castrate me!" 

"There's no doubt in my mind," she jokes and fails to stifle a giggle at his jaw tightening. 

"Who's Ronnie tah ya?" he blurts out in frustration. 

Donna momentarily freezes at the mention before firmly cupping his chin. Her eyes are ablaze as she squeezes his jaw and says, "No." 

Her nails dig into his cheek as they stare at each other before she gives up, pulling her hand away and pushing herself off of his lap. The brevity of her answer ignites a spark within and Digger refuses to accept the answer, after all, she's the one that wanted to play. He pins her against the side of the hot tub, the middle of her back pressing against the edge as he gets into her face.

"Try again," his eyes burning a hole through hers. 

"I changed my mind and I don't want to play anymore." 

Her brows lower in confusion when she feels him grip her thigh and jerk in a downward motion which causes her footing to slip. Donna's hands fly outward to clasp the sides to keep from going under the water. 

"Eeeeeh! Wrong answer," he torments. Striving to distract him, Donna wraps a leg around his torso and rotates her hips. The grimace on his face doesn't fade and he presses himself forward, completely restricting any movements. 

"Grind ya snatch into me prick all ya want. I'm not lettin' go until I get an answer," he growls but she doesn't flinch.

Boomer shifts, placing his forearm up to her throat and Donna lets go of the tub to grip his biceps. She can feel him shaking as the two maintain eye contact. 

"Do it," she encourages and he bends his elbow which increases the pressure. 

"Answer me, Donna!" he begs with desperation. She watches his internal conflict as he searches her face waiting for an answer. 

Even though she was beginning to get short of breath, Donna presses her luck, "Do it! Just fucking do it!" 

Digger drops his arm and slaps the water in frustration. Donna slumps against the tub as she gasps for air while staring at him from the corner of her eye. 

He pulls at fistfuls of hair, his face full of remorse as he looks back. 

"You coward! Get out of my fucking sight," she spits. Digger quickly looks away, Donna swears she sees him wipe away a tear as he climbs out of the tub.   
______________

Digger woke up with an unsettling feeling as he remembered the earlier events of the evening. Knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep without another stupor or checking on her, Digger threw on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt before heading to her apartment. He felt panicked to find it empty, the eerie silence causing the hairs on his arms to stand. Closing the door behind him, Captain Boomerang swiftly climbed the stairs, taking two at a time until he reached the penthouse apartment. Donna had mentioned on numerous occasions that she didn’t like sleeping there and if she wasn’t there the list of potential places to search for her was very short, then again there was the possibility that she didn’t want to be found. Perhaps the woman had finally grown tired of him. 

"Crazytrain?" Digger called out into the penthouse, pausing for an answer before stalking through the dark space in search of the woman. His face scrunches when he sees light creeping out from the cracked bathroom door. Following the beckon, Digger cautiously pushes the door only to find Donna lying on the floor near the toilet. 

She lets out a small moan as he kneels next to her, brushing hair from her face. 

“Ya look like hell, doll,” he mumbles, feeling a pang of guilt at the remote possibility he was responsible for her current state. Her eyes shoot open and she grabs onto the seat of the toilet, hoisting herself up in time to heave into the opening. 

The Captain pulls her hair away from her neck, feeling helpless as her shoulders jolt forward with each retch of her stomach. With her head still in the bowl, Donna reaches up absently while batting for the handle before giving up and pushing away from the opening then lowering herself to her knees and resting her head on the end of the seat. He releases her hair when she rolls her head to the side. He’s taken aback by her glassy-eyed appearance. 

“Whad’ya do tah yourself?” 

“Ooooohhhh,” she moans while clutching her stomach. “I think eating that leftover Chinese takeout was a mistake.” 

A small sense of relief washes over Boomerang with her response. Rubbing his thumb along his bottom lip, he studies the woman while trying to decide the next move. 

“I’m so cold. Will you bring me a blanket?” she softly requests.

“Do yah feel like yah might chunder again?” he questions but Donna only moans in response. Making a snap decision, Boomerang gently scoops up the ill woman off the floor and carries her across the hall to her childhood bedroom. After tucking her into bed and ensuring the blankets were pulled up to her chin, he flushes the toilet and searches for a closet containing cleaning supplies. He’s grateful to discover a small bucket, likely used for mopping, and he gives it a quick rinse before taking it back to the room. 

She stirs after he gently taps on her shoulder, “I brought ya a bucket if ya feel like ya might have another Technicolor yawn.” 

“What? I don’t feel like interpreting your gibberish,” she croaks as she nestles into the blanket. 

He nudges her shoulder until she cracks an eye open. Pointing to the bucket he says, “If ya gonna toss cookies do it there!” 

Donna grunts at Boomer and he bites his lip in irritation, even in poor health she could find ways to crawl under his skin. Standing in the kitchen, scratching his neck, Boomerang tries to recall what his mother would do when he was sick. There was always a bucket and some water; the rest would depend on a fever which he was unsure of. With a glass of water in hand, he trudges into the room to discover Donna sitting upright with her legs dangling off the bed. 

With a shaky voice she hiccups, “I missed.” 

The evidence of her failed attempt is soaked onto her shirt but he shakes off his disgust when she starts sniffling. 

“Don’tcha cry now, let’s get ya out of these clothes,” he calmly speaks to the distressed woman. 

“I just want to sleep,” she wails before voluntarily raising her arms. Boomer carefully eases the puke covered shirt off and Donna flops into the bed.

“Sleep,” she whimpers and he tries to pull her back upright to no avail. She manages to shrug away from him with each attempt.

“Come on,” he pleads for her cooperation before finally giving up and settling on covering her up with the blankets. Just as he’s about to park himself on the couch, he hears thrusting coming from the bed. Donna’s kicking the covers away from her nearly naked body.

“Too hot!” she moans. Boomerang can feel the heat radiating from her before touching her skin. He dampens a washcloth and positions himself on the edge of the bed, gently dabbing her with the cool cloth.

“No!” she half consciously rolls away. Beginning to lose his patience, Boomerang bites his tongue as he crawls onto the bed and throws his arm around her.

Donna doesn’t fight him, instead she nestles into his chest and mumbles, “I prefer to be held by big Australians even if they like their toy unicorns more than me.”

He pushes the damp hair from her face and says, “He sounds like a right idiot tah me.”

Burrowing further into him, Donna replies, "Don’t call him stupid.”

“Oi, I just call ‘em like I see ‘em.” He pauses, waiting for a response but only hears the elongated breaths of slumber. Boomerang leans down to confirm she’s asleep before kissing her temple and settling in for the long evening.  
_____

It’s around 8 am when Boomer decides to sneak outside for a quick smoke. He would never admit it but he didn’t sleep well. Donna’s restless sleep paired with his own concern kept him alert most of the night.

After taking the final drag, he drops the remainder of the cigarette and grounds it out with his boot. Boomerang’s stomach drops as he glances up the street to spot the black town car approaching the building. As the car parks at the curb, the back window lowers to reveal Boris. 

“Mr. Harkness, it’s a pleasure to see you this fine morning.” Boris’s face remains stoic as he addresses Boomer. He hesitantly approaches the car while ensuring a safe distance from the mobster.

“Boris.”

“I’m sure you are a busy man so I won’t keep you,” Boris smiles. “Have you seen Donna?”

Boomerang frowns as he shakes his head no.

“Well if you happen to run into her, please tell her I stopped by and that I expect her to show up to dinner next week,” his look pointed as he relays the message to Digger. He feels relief when the car pulls away from the curb. He paws at his face while climbing up the steps to the building, and speculating whether Boris was on to him.

He’s still lost in thought as he enters the apartment and is surprised to find Donna awake, waving from the bed.

“I guess the devil decided yah weren’t worth the effort.”

“He doesn’t like the competition,” she says with a shrug as he crosses the room.

"I deserve somethin' fah me efforts. How about ya leave tha buildin' tah me," Digger teases.

"I had the papers drawn up months ago; it's going to Princess P and Lunchbox when I bite it."

"Ya leavin' it to the Derro and a trashcan?" he asks, slightly offended at the gesture.

"You aren't that good of a lay," she murmurs and he tosses a pillow at her head. 

"I'm sick!" she whines, pushing the pillow aside as she climbs off the bed. 

"In more ways than one," he retorts with a small pout. "Look, 'bout the other night,” he begins, swallowing down the lump of nerves in his throat. 

Donna's eyes flick up from the dresser, cocking a brow as she says, "Now is not the time to talk about your affinity for airplay, Boom Boom. There are more pressing matters like my current state of starvation." 

"How about I buy you some brekkie?" he coolly asks, desperately trying to make it up to her. 

Donna instantly perks up, "A date?!"

"Sure." 

She stops dressing, slightly taken aback by his refusal of the date. Rounding the bed she stops underneath the large man and presses a kiss to his chin. Digger instinctively cocoons her in an embrace, but his smirk falls when he feels a sharp object pressing into his inner thigh.

"Well for the record, if you ever get grabby like that with me again and it's not while fucking me, I'll slice open your femoral artery and watch you bleed out," she says with a smile but there's not an ounce of mirth to be found. 

Boomerang nods in understanding as she takes a step back, flashing a nail file at him and tossing it to the bed. She then thumbs his upper lip, pulling it to reveal his gold tooth and with a whisper she claims, "Soon my precious baby, soon." 

He jerks his head back as if Donna has slapped his face, and she giggles. 

"Just get dressed already," he grumbles as she moves back to the dresser. 

"Is this a casual date or formal?" she asks while riffling through the drawers. It only takes Digger a few strides before he's positioned behind her with his fingers caressing her hips. Donna stands, pressing her back into his chest.

"It's about to be no date if ya don't hurry," he mouths into her hair after a chaste kiss. 

"There's no reason to be so salty. I have it on pretty good authority that you're going to get laid afterwards," she twists around to face him. 

Boomerang leisurely shakes his head in protest, "Not if ya don't do somethin' about that rank breath."   
________________

He presses the coffee mug against his lips, eyeing her as she licks her fingers. With a large sigh, Donna leans back into the padded booth and reaches underneath the table.

“I need to unbutton my pants,” she confesses.

Boomerang clicks his tongue as she completes the action. “Well it just makes it that much easier for me tah get into ‘em.”  
She snorts at him before replying, “I guess the second plate of pancakes was a bit excessive.”

“You ate more than me,” he flatly responds.

“Does that hurt your ego?”

Standing up, Boomerang looks down his nose at the seated woman, “We both know my ego is big enough for the both of us, love.”

Donna rolls her eyes when he winks. As he walks towards the cashier the tv grabs his attention, causing him to stop in his tracks.

_“It is still unclear how the body and barrel were disposed into the pond considering the park is heavily visited but police are treating this as a homicide.”_

His mouth goes dry as the barrel is placed on the flatbed truck, the men in hazmat suits strapping it into place.

_“Police are urging you to call them with any tips regarding this case.”_

The Captain flinches when Donna touches his arm, and her eyes immediately travel to the tv.

“What’s that all about?” she questions with a tilt of the head. He clears his throat while wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

“Looks like they found some bloke shoved into a barrel,” he cagily admits as she scrutinizes the tv.

“So he was killed, shoved into a barrel, and then thrown into the bottom of a pond?” Donna’s head swivels to remain on the tv as he guides her to the cash register. He nervously taps his foot as he waits for change, the diner walls feeling suffocating with each second that pass.

“Wonder who he pissed off?” Donna wiggles her brows but Boomerang doesn’t see her as he stares off into the distance. 

“Someone that didn’t want him found.” The statement makes him feel vulnerable as he jams the change into his pocket and nods at the door.


	15. Meet My Void

"You're late," Boris chastises and Donna shrugs in response as she plops herself down on the seat. 

"Yeah, I didn't want to come." 

Boris's jaw clenches at her nonchalant behavior. He takes the napkin from his plate, shaking it out before placing it on his lap and smoothing the thick material all while maintaining eye contact. 

She scoffs, knowing he's agitated, and can't help but feeling pleased with his reaction. 

"Why must you always push my buttons? Have I not been good to you?" 

Donna stiffens in her chair, leaning forward with her arms resting on the table and a stern expression. A small wave of guilt pulsates through her. "I'm sorry and you're right." 

Boris lifts his chin, almost as if he's contemplating the genuineness of her words. Uncomfortable with his silence, Donna eyes the empty table and notices there are only place settings for the two of them. 

"Where's the rest of the gang?" she inquires, trying to ignore the nagging feeling within her stomach. 

"This is a true family meeting," Boris begins and Donna immediately locks eyes with him. He reaches over, gripping her hand and offering a small squeeze. 

"B, you're starting to scare me," her voice slightly wavers with concern. 

Boris tightly smiles before he continues, "Sergei's been found."

Donna drops her head with the news, the pieces falling into place as she recalls Digger's actions the past few days. He'd been obsessively watching the news. She tilts her head when Boris offers another reassuring squeeze. 

"I want you to know I will do everything within my power to find out who's done this." The icy tone sending an involuntary shiver down her spine, Donna withdraws her hand and begins to toy with her necklace as she sits back in the chair. 

"Lisichka, i know at one point he meant a lot to you..." Donna's laugh catches Boris off guard and he pauses. 

"Sergei wanted a submissive and obedient wife. Once he realized that wasn't me, we both moved on." Donna waves off the sentiment and reaches for the glass of wine that's been placed in front of her by the servant. "I'm more concerned about you. He was like a son to you." 

"You're both my children and I would have liked nothing more than for the two of you to take over when the time was right." Donna can hear the sadness in Boris's voice, and she fights to swallow down her anger over the situation Boomerang had created. 

She licks her lips before asking, "Any ideas who may have done this?" 

Boris twists his pinky ring, "I have my suspicions." 

"Well they're in for a rude awakening," Donna murmurs into her glass as she downs the contents. 

Boris snorts and Donna swivels her head, his face remaining stoic despite the previous noise. He patiently waits for the house servant to lower the plate and serve his guest before picking up the knife and cutting into his steak. 

"We're going to catch the rat. Don't you worry about that, Lisichka." Boris speaks without looking up from his plate, Donna eyes her food but his words have squelched her appetite. 

"Eat." 

His command garners her attention, their eyes meeting before pointing his knife to her plate. 

"I won't repeat myself." 

Donna shifts in her seat, reluctantly picking up her knife and fork as the two spend the remainder of the meal in silence.   
_______

She's not surprised to find him still parked on the couch upon returning to his apartment. She wonders if he's even gotten up as she walks to the refrigerator to retrieve a beer. 

She hops onto the counter to observe Boomerang, who's so engrossed in the news that he doesn't even flinch at the sound of the seal being broken when she opens the beer. Sensing that he's not paying attention, she swallows a swig of beer and licks the corner of her mouth, poorly hiding the newly formed smirk fraught with anticipation. 

"So you're really going to love what I found today. It's an extra-large pink unicorn furry costume that would be a perfect fit for you. Don't worry, there's a hole for your dick to poke through." 

Donna quirks a brow, waiting for his response but is only disappointed when he flatly responds, "Sure." 

"You can wear it to the circle jerk we were invited to on the north side of town." 

Directing the remote to the tv, Digger increases the volume and Donna clicks her tongue in annoyance. 

"I'm going to rub my tits down with some of that vegemite stuff and then head down to the Foxy Roxy to work my shift with Princess P. You should see our new act, it’s sooo hawt," she mockingly flips her hair, while hopping off the counter. Donna tosses the empty can in the sink as he grunts. 

She huffs as she moves closer and presses on, "I've made out with Lunchbox. Don't tell Penny." 

He doesn't even bother to acknowledge her comment or even pretend to, instead he's fixated on the tv with his leg idly bouncing and Donna decides it's time to hit below the belt. 

"Pinky likes me better," she declares while stepping on the sofa but he still doesn't look her way. She nudges his forearm with her foot and he suddenly looks up at her. 

"Right. How was ya dinner?" he questions even though he looks uninterested in receiving an answer.

Donna lowers herself into sitting, and snatches the remote from him. She immediately lies back with her arm outstretched over the side of the couch as Boomer crawls over her to fetch the device. Just as he's about take it, she drops it and it clunks as it hits the floor. 

"Oops," she pouts, wrapping her legs around his torso and he narrows his eyes. 

"I was watchin' that," he snarls but she doesn't flinch. As she locks her ankles together and squeezes her thighs, Digger lowers himself and presses his nose to hers. 

"You've been engulfed in that story for days. What's so fascinating about a chopped up dude in a barrel?” She kisses his chin when he pulls back. 

"I just am," he dismissively shrugs. 

"Come on, Captain! There has to be some reason," she cradled his face, stroking his mutton chops with the pads of her thumbs. "Is he resting on a pot of gold? Did you stash your money in that barrel like those people who hide their money in the wall? No, that can't be it because this obsession has you looking paler than usual and the man I know wouldn't just loaf about so I'm guessing it's something else you tried to hide, like Sergei's body." 

Boomerang's jaw clenches as she knowingly looks at him. She gently pats his face causing him to push upright and turn his head away but she persists. “What’s wrong Digger-do? Kitty cat got your tongue?"

Donna ignores his side glare, scooting over to him to nuzzle his neck and then tug on his ear with her teeth. 

"How can you be so calm?" Digger questions as she plants kisses along his jaw. 

"Because Boris isn't sure who did it yet," she murmurs into his neck. 

"Really?!" his voice breaks and his expression is hopeful. Leaning back, Donna offers a reassuring smile.

"Trust me. If Uncle Boris even remotely suspected your involvement we wouldn't still be sitting here because your ass would be grass." 

Boomer's face twists with confusion, springing up from the couch and looking down at the still seated woman, "Did I hear ya say Uncle Boris?"

Donna sighs, draping her arm over the top of the cushion and coyly replies, "Did I?" 

His nostrils flare before he slowly rakes a hand down his face. Donna bites her lip to keep from laughing and his chin juts out, "Ya ain't funny." 

He backs up when she springs forward, maintaining an arm’s length. Tilting her head, Donna laughs at his now crossed arms and sour face.

"Boomerbear..."she begins but is cut short. 

"Explain," he bites. She closes her mouth, there was no point in goading him anymore. 

After a deep inhale she explains, "Growing up he was Uncle Boris." 

Boomerang's mouth falls open and his brows shoot up, "Ya fuckin' kiddin' me, right?" 

Donna bites her cheek knowing the question was rhetorical. 

"Yah're just full of surprises, love," he sputters and Donna reaches out only for him to jerk away. "Nah." 

"Enjoy watching tv. I've got shit to do and places to be," she rounds the couch and stops at the door to glance over her shoulder. He's gnawing on his lip and lost in thought, not moving as she exits the apartment.   
______

Donna freezes when she feels the bed shake with movement and a heavy huff from behind. After leaving Boomerang's apartment, she met up with an old acquaintance at a club and proceeded to forget about him. The events of the evening were blurry as she danced and drank her frustrations away. Unsure of how she even got home, now she couldn't help but worry, afraid of rolling over and what was waiting for her on the other side. She slowly twists her body, breathing a huge sigh of relief the second she spots the delightfully hairy chest next to her. 

"It's you," she whispers.

His voice is coarse with his admission, "I'm too tired to worry about what that even means." 

George looks exhausted, lying on his back with his left arm tucked under his head while the other rests on his belly. He feels unguarded as he waits for her to nest, scooting into his frame and resting her head on the arm she's folded on his stomach. She slyly intertwines their fingers and he quietly studies them. 

"Well we've only been on one date. We're hardly exclusive," she says with a cringe, instantly regretting the words. 

Digger is still studying their fingers when he replies, "Ya really believe that?" Their eyes meet as Donna shakes her head no and he gently squeezes her hand. 

"Good," his voice soft. 

Donna bites at her lip, thinking about the confirmation. Neither have openly expressed what they were. While there was no problem arguing or pointing out flaws, the nicer moments were easily glossed over and lost amongst their wraths. Truthfully she never needed him to say it because she just knew. 

"Share your troubles, big guy." 

He snorts, pulling his arm from under his head to stroke the back of her head, fingers playing with strands of hair as he combs through it. She shifts off his chest and slides into the crook of his arm, humming with approval. She begins to draw slow circles in his chest hair as the two quietly enjoy the touches. 

"I think ya know the gist of tha situation. What's eatin' at me is tha solution. Typically I'd run fah tha hills and forget about it but I reckon that ain't an option." He bites at his bottom lip with his eyes trained to the ceiling. 

"Lesson learned," she renders with a twinkle in her eye and Boomer groans before rolling his eyes. She tugs his chin down, placing a chaste kiss on his jaw. 

"Look, I know you're worried but we'll figure a way out of this and if not, I'll make sure he saves that tooth for me." Donna giggles as she taps his mouth and he pretends to bite. 

"That's it!" he declares, rolling the both of them over and trapping her underneath him. Boomerang is wearing a smirk as he slowly lowers his head, enjoying the subtle smell of coconut from her lip balm when their lips faintly brush before passion takes over. Donna's arms wrap around his shoulders and her legs secure themselves at his waist to draw him in closer. 

Her whimpers fuel his need, his desperation to get closer, to be closer with her walls around him and to hear her moans of pleasure. The customarily chatty woman must feel the same as she claws at his body with each movement as if she's afraid of losing contact. 

His large hand slides up her side, pushing up the fabric of her t-shirt along the way and Donna’s back arches as soon as his mouth attaches to her now exposed breast. Boomerang wastes no time pushing the fabric of her underwear aside to caress her folds. 

Swallowing her moans, Digger pulls down his shorts and is soon rubbing his erection over her entrance. With his thumb still hooked into her underwear, Donna’s thigh is guided upwards as he slowly eases into her. Briefly pausing to allow her time to adjust to the position, Boomer places his forehead to hers while listening to the sounds of their erratic breaths. Under no circumstances would he have the willpower or self-control to leave her.   
________  
The sound of pans banging on the stove followed by the fridge door opening and closing wakes Donna. Feeling sore from the previous evening and not wanting to get up yet, she nestles further underneath the blanket as Boomer remains occupied in the kitchen. Eventually, she’s unable to ignore the smell of coffee and food wafting in from the kitchen. Padding in behind him, Donna wraps her arms around his bare torso and places a kiss on the slightly freckled skin of his back.

“What are you making? It smells heavenly,” she says against his skin. 

Boomerang peers over his shoulder with a crooked smile, “A chorizo omelet.” 

Surprised by his answer, she releases him and takes a few steps backwards to the island counter before hoisting herself up. 

“Those were Ronnie’s favorite,” she softly proclaims. Boomer’s heart skips a beat at the mention but keeps his eye on the food. 

“Would ya?” he asks while pointing over to a plate. She easily stretches over the island, picking it up and holding it out for him to grab. He turns off the burner as he spins around with the plated food, her eyes concentrating on the dish.   
He cautiously steps between her legs, cutting the omelet with the fork and offering her the first bite. She slowly chews causing Boomer to shift, worrying about competing with the ghosts of her past but she scoffs with a smile after swallowing. 

“That’s good,” she declares. Boomerang winks as he takes his own bite and she continues, “I think Ronnie would like it. I think he’d also like you.” 

Bobbing his head while chewing, he sets the plate off to the side and takes one of her hands. 

“Look ya don’t have tah tell me,” his eyes wide and bleeding with sincerity. 

She shrugs, “I know and I want to.” She wets her lips and cups his jaw, scooting herself closer to the edge of the counter and him. 

“I always visit Ronnie on the first Saturday of the month,” her hand drops from his face to her lap. “I obviously do all of the talking but then again he wasn’t much of a talker.” Boomer can’t help but shake his head at her joke and she giggles. He moves his hands to her sides, trapping her in as she continues to speak, “I was hoping he’d send me some sign. Anything so I could just…” her voice cracking and barely above a whisper. The pained look on her face pierces his heart and he fights the urge to engulf her, afraid she’ll stop speaking if he does. 

“We never officially became a couple or whatever but he sort of died before we could,” she sighs as she bows her head while squeezing her eyes shut, willing the tears to go away before she can continue. “So here we are with a randomly delicious chorizo omelet.” 

He grips her head and plants a chaste kiss on her forehead, “Thank you.” 

“No, thank you…for this delicious omelet,” she whispers and his brows lower once he realizes she’s secured the plate. 

“Make ya own!” he protests and she shakes her head. 

“Nope! It’s a sign. This omelet is for me!” she sings. He narrows his eyes but can’t wipe the grin off his face as she licks the fork.


	16. More Bones Than A Graveyard

"Coffee for Dog....Dugger....Doug?" the barista sputters as they squint, trying to make out the scribble on the side of the cup.

Digger's unapologetic as he snatches the cup of coffee from the barista, grunting in approval as he takes a long sip of the warm liquid. He'd been up most of the night working, and had returned home with the break of dawn. He felt as though his head had barely touched the pillow when she barged into his place, begging him to wake up and then yammering away when he initially ignored her request. While tempting, throwing her out the window like a pile of stain riddled sheets wasn't an option, so he begrudgingly got out of bed and agreed to leave the apartment, unfortunately, before realizing it was to only go shopping. A part of him thought she purposely waited for him to be in a state of sleep deprivation because it was easier for compliance. 

As if dragging him out wasn't enough, Donna insisted on luring him into the coffee shop for overpriced concoctions when all he wanted was regular coffee. Much to his relief, they sold it, and he ordered a black coffee in their largest size. 

As the two continue down the sidewalk, Donna grins at the grumpy man.

"Ready for a day of shopping fun with your girlfriend?" 

"Please don't ever say that in a sentence again," he grumbles into his cup. 

"Don't be such a picklepuss, Digger-wookie," she chastises, only to have Digger roll his eyes.

"Some of us have work and require sleep, ya loon." 

Donna smiles at his scowl, he was inexplicably cute when cross, which only encourages her to continue pressing his buttons, "I beg to differ! I'm working as we speak; dog walking isn't as easy as it sounds." 

"Hahahahaha," he mocks. "Why did I need to accompany ya? Does it require heavy lifting?"

"Nooo," she sings, and his brows lift. 

Digger sighs, "Just fuckin' tell me." 

"I need some underwear, since you like to take them off with teeth and rip them." 

He stops, blocking her path as he stares at her with wide eyes, "Ya got me out of bed fah this?" 

"You aren't getting out of this, and if we're honest, you've only got yourself to blame, so suck it up, buttercup!” she gently pats his cheek, pushing past his shoulder and glancing over hers. Digger's scowl deepens as he trails behind. 

"You're also footing the tab," she calls out before turning and walking backwards to face him. "I'm pretty sure you can afford it." 

Falling in step, Boomerang remains silent causing Donna to question, "Exactly how much money do you have in the bank? You certainly aren't a big spender." 

"Banks can't be trusted," Boomerang's voice squeaks and he appears appalled by her mere suggestion.   
______________

The store was empty except for Donna, Boomer, and Stacey, the clerk who was too involved in a personal phone call to pay either of them any attention. From what he could gather from her heated side of the conversation, she wasn't happy with her boyfriend, after finding out he stole money from her to buy her cousin a gift. 

Digger's hands were jammed in his pockets as Donna scouted the bins and racks of the lingerie shop. Under normal circumstances he might enjoy the visit, but he was out of coffee and had to keep stifling yawns. If Donna noticed, she never led on as she indecisively fondled the garments, clicking her tongue as she held up a red lacy thong.

"Whatcha think, babycakes?" she asks while looking at the floral pattern.

Digger squeezes his eyes shut as he rolls his head back with a groan, "I don't fuckin' care."

She drops the underwear back into the bin with a shrug, "Yeah, they look kinda slutty."

"I'm going tah strangle ya with that thong if you don't hurry up," he barks.

Donna batts her eyes and then winks at his frustration, "Kinky. I like."

He reaches into the bin before tossing a handful of panties at her. Donna uses her basket to catch some of the raining undergarments with a giggle. 

"Alright, I just need to try on a few bras and then you'll be released from your misery," she teases while moving towards the fitting room. 

"Doubtful," he mutters while trailing behind. "If that were the case you'd let me sleep."

Donna pauses in the door of the fitting room, playfully glaring out at him. "Well, stop destroying my stuff and you won't be tortured." 

"Perhaps you should get the hint that I prefer ya didn't wear any," he rebuttals, slouching into the chair outside the fitting room. 

"Liar," she states, closing the door. 

His eyes search the small waiting area adorned with crystal sconces, mirrors, and a plush bench in the center for all the other poor souls that were forced to accompany their partner shopping. He snorts, sliding further down in the chair so his head rests at the top. His eyes starting to droop closed despite the hangers clanging and Stacey's voice rising with each word.

"I don't care if it was her birthday! Why are you buying her shit with my money?"

"Oi! It's 'cause they're bangin', Stacey," he yells out to the clerk with clenched eyes, bringing his ankle up to rest on his knee.

He misses Stacey's glare directed at him before turning her back and returning to her conversation, but doesn't miss the sound of Donna's cackle from the fitting room.

He peels an eye lid open with the creak of the door, hoping she was finished and not about to scold him for the outburst, but the sight of Donna draped on the door frame has him scrambling on end of the chair. 

"Like what you see?" 

Without a word in reply, Boomerang is out of the chair and quickly stalking towards her. 

Donna vehemently shakes her head while repeating, "No." 

Boomer licks his lips, ignoring her palm now pressing against his chest as he advances into the plush changing room, latching the door with his eyes fixed on her sultry form. The sheer slip with black stars strategically placed over each breast and her lower abdomen leaving little to the imagination.

"Too late," he voices, wrapping an arm around her waist and drawing her in. She doesn't bother fighting his grip, melting into him. 

"What if they hear us?" she quirks a brow. 

"I'm claimin' me consequence."

"Yeah, you are," Donna purrs before nipping at his neck. Straining against his jeans, Boomer quickly unbuckles his belt and pants. Donna can’t help but giggle at his sudden enthusiasm, biting her lip as he strips off his jacket and reaches for her ass. With a twist of their bodies, he positions himself in front of the bench and sits. Donna gingerly steps between his legs and hungrily looks down as he skims the flesh of her thighs with fingers dipping underneath the flimsy material and pushing it up until he reaches the dainty strings of her underwear. 

Donna bites her lip as he lowers them down her legs, excruciatingly slow, and before she can step out of them, he beckons her forward with a curl of a finger. As she's settling into his lap, Boomerang snakes a hand up to her neck, pulling her down for a fervent kiss. His other hand sliding to her hip and jerking it forward eliciting a moan.

"Ya wet for me?" 

"Yes," she hisses, as his tongue drags along her collarbone and he rubs her folds with the discarded nylon. 

"Open ya mouth," he smirks, looking at her with hooded eyes. Donna sensually licks her lips before opening wide, and he shoves the underwear into her mouth and tapping her cheek mutters or mumbles or whispers, "Good girl."

He roughly cups her ass, lifting her so her breasts rest near his face as she arches towards him. Boomer watches her features as he brushes his bottom lip over the mesh covering her nipple, circling it with his tongue. Donna places her hands along his broad shoulders, her fingernails digging in as his teeth skim her pebbled nipple before circling with his tongue again. Donna presses her bottom into his lap, sweeping her core along his shaft. His hands are soon planted on her hips with a firm grip, guiding her movements but suddenly his impatience wins, and he's tilting her hips so he can abruptly enter. She falls into the crook of his neck with a muffled moan. 

"Shhhh! We wouldn't want tah get caught," he growls as he thrusts upwards, her nails scraping his back while she tries to hold on as their hips slap out a steady rhythm. 

Her moans becoming more frequent, he yanks her head back by a fistful of hair. 

Her nostrils flaring, the black lace in her mouth, the beads of sweat rolling down her neck and her eyes rolling back sends him into overdrive. Keeping a firm grip on her hair while he licking and biting her neck, the long exaggerated whine causes his cock to twitch, and the second time she does this sends him over the edge as he cums with her walls clenching around him. Both pause for a few moments as they steady their breath. 

Loosening his grip, Boomer delivers an encouraging slap to her ass and fishes the impromptu gag from her mouth. 

"Fuck," she sighs. He wiggles his brows as she stands up on shaky legs. 

"Might want to clean up," he offers the panties back and she snatches them from his palm.

"Go buy my stuff you pervert." 

"Ya like it," he retorts while buttoning his jeans. Watching her wipe and then dangle the panties, scrunching up her face when he takes them and shoves them in a pocket. 

Yanking the slip overhead, she tosses at Boomer with a smile, "Just tell her that set is defective and maybe we'll get a discount."

He balls it up and jams it in the basket, "It certainly is now." 

Stacey's finishing up her call just as Boomer strolls up to the service desk, dumping the contents of the basket on the counter. She huffs before she starts scanning, occasionally observing the suspiciously smug man. 

His attention shifting to Donna sashaying out of the dressing room with a dopey grin plastered to her face. 

"Oh, honey we don't want that!" Donna belts out with a wave as Stacey picks up the wadded material. 

Stacey gingerly unfolds the delicate garment before asking out of obligation, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"The bum floss is missing," Boomerang chimes in. Donna bites her lip as she fails to stifle a giggle. Stacey flicks between the two before landing on Boomer who shrugs. 

Stacey drops the garment in disgust, "Please tell me you cleaned up afterwards?"

"Why do you think the knickers are missing?" he grins and Donna leans into his bicep with laughter. Boomer pulls out a stack of bills with a quirked brow, "What'd I owe ya?"   
________

"Such a fucking slob," Donna mumbles under her breath as she searches for her previously discarded shirt. Rummaging through the piles of clothes on the floor before abandoning it for the top of the dresser, she finally spots her shirt flung over the mirror and happily slips it over her otherwise naked form. 

A bright green envelope peeking out from underneath a tank top catches her eye. Shooting a glance sideways to the closed bathroom door, straining to hear the shower still running, a small smile plays upon her lips as she contemplates the temptation. They'd recently discussed birthdays and hers was steadily approaching, but she never expected a card from him. 

Reaching out with fingers skimming the paper, she wondered what kind of card he'd gotten, romantic didn't seem his speed, but neither did a card. She pulls back her hand, anxiously biting at her cuticles. 

"Fuck it," she exhales, grabbing the envelope and flipping it over, her fingers gingerly sliding the card out to reveal a smiling skateboard.

_For the super rad Birthday Boy!_

Donna's brow instantly drops, definitely not what she was expecting. Her hopes diminish further after opening the card and reading the print. 

_Wishing my favorite little dude the happiest of birthdays!_

The handwritten message only furthers the point that the card is not meant for her. 

_Owen, sorry I can't be there for your 10th birthday. I want you to know I love you and think of you often. Since I didn't know what to get you, I thought you might want some cash._

Donna's shoulders slump in disappointment, as silly as the notion was there was a small part of her wanted the card to be for her. The bathroom door unlatches and instead of feeling remorse for snooping she spins around waving the card around. 

"Who's Owen?" she questions as Boomer strides over, snatching the card from her. He stumbles over a boot which earns a grunt as he moves away, holding his now slipping towel with one hand and the card in the other. The Captain gives up on the towel, letting it fall to the floor as she groans; housekeeping was not his strong suit. He jams the card back into the envelope before tossing it into a drawer. 

"Please tell me you didn't steal some poor kid’s card for the money," she jokes as she sits on the bed with folded legs. 

His jaw tenses, and Donna knows she's struck a nerve. He doesn't make eye contact while putting on a pair of boxers and picking up the wet towel from the floor. She watches as he momentarily rounds the corner to the bathroom to hang the towel before stopping to lean against the wall with a scowl.

"Why were 'ya snoopin' through me stuff?" 

Donna pushes back, landing flat in the bed with laughter. He was actually picking a fight over a card. The bed shifts as he crawls over her, pinning her in place. 

"I asked ya a question," he grits out and she kisses his nose. 

"Did I hurt your feeling? That last one still intact that you keep buried deep down inside?" she teases, but his face remains impassive minus the flash of anger in his eyes. With a dramatic sigh she continues, "Relax Boomkins. I wasn't snooping through your pigsty. I noticed it when I was searching for my shirt." 

Satisfied with her answer, Boomer releases her wrists and rolls to his side with a distant expression. 

"Hey..." she trails off, reaching for his jaw but he only rolls backwards and bites his lip. 

"The place wouldn't be a disaster if ya'd hop off me dick occasionally," he flatly jokes, but Donna can't shake the ominous feeling consuming the air. 

"Words never spoken by Captain Boomerang," she quips and he shoots her glare before sitting upright. The muscles of his back flexing, and she could see they were tense without touching them. 

"Look Boomer, I've obviously done something to upset you and I'm sorry," she says while scooting towards him. Sensing her proximity, the Captain stands up and moves to the dresser, propping himself against it and folding his arms across his chest. Donna deflates at the end of the bed, moving her feet to the floor while staring at him with bewilderment. 

Boomerang rolls his head to stare down at the floor, struggling to find the right words. Licking the corner of his mouth and digging his toes into the carpet, he realizes there weren't any. 

"The card is for me son, but I never sent it," he confesses, locking eyes with her as he spoke. Donna springs from the bed with wide eyes and a humorless laugh. He remains still as she processes the information. 

She darts to the couch, jerking her pants from the back and lowers them, the material slapping the floor as jams her foot through the opening and hopping on one leg. 

"Donna...." 

"No! Don't you fucking dare!" She cries exasperatedly, letting go of the material to comb through her hair. "A kid?" She wipes away a stray tear, turning as she finishes putting on her pants. 

Digger's face twists in anguish, "I ain't exactly father of the year." 

She buttons her jeans, wheeling toward him and shoving his chest. The dresser rattling with the movement, but he keeps his hands clasped to the edge, knuckles white even though he wants to grab her and wipe away the tears now cascading down her cheek. 

"You are unbelievable. Do you know that?" her lip quivering as she steps back, raking her face for composure. 

"It wasn't an intentional slight against you, doll," his voice soft but full of regret. 

"It wasn't a slight? Well thanks for that, George."

He flinches at the use of his name. She only ever used it when upset, "I wasn't keepin' him from ya on purpose."

"It's not about the kid, Boomer!" Her voice wavering and unable to keep his distance any longer he advances, but stops when she retreats closer to the door. 

"You couldn't tell me because?" she pleas. 

"Donna, just come 'ere," he motions her forward, desperate to hug the typically vibrant woman, her current fragility burdening him with unexpected guilt. She shakes her head in response and he adds, "I don't tell people because it's somethin' tah use against me. I'm not exactly Mr. Congeniality. It's just bettah this way." 

She scoffs, "So I'm just anyone." 

"Stop puttin' words in me mouth!" His distress turning into frustration at her reluctance to hear him out, hadn’t he proven enough?

"You really don't get it! I was relentlessly badgered by you to divulge my personal matters while you pranced about as if your closet was skeleton free. I fucking shared everything, only to be slapped in the face by your hypocrisy," she spat, a malignant smile spreading across her face and his veins suddenly ran cold.

"That's some right rubbish and we both know it," he poorly deflects.

"I can't even look at you right now," she laments and he lunges forward to hold her, but she shrugs away before grabbing the door knob. He leans over, planting his hand above the woman and onto the frame to keep her contained. Donna's stomach sinks; he would have to make this more difficult. Boomer leans into her hair, and a shudder vibrates through her body as she bites back a sob. At this moment she refuses to give him anything more than a cold shoulder, it was all he deserved considering. 

He whispers into her hair, "I fucked up and I'm sorry. Let's just go to bed?"

She bumps back into him, and he reluctantly drops his arm only to have her squeeze out the door and slam it in his face while he blankly stares after her.


End file.
